


Finding Home

by JAspirated_07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Facts of Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAspirated_07/pseuds/JAspirated_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At ten years old Emma crosses paths with a young police woman named Jo in Boston. This sets events into motion which change their lives drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The first chapter is possibly the harshest in terms of setting Emma's back story. Though not horribly explicit please be warned it does imply violence and child rape.
> 
> General Disclaimer: I loved the Facts of Life growing up and just see way too many parallels between Jo/Blair and Emma/Regina. I like both shows so I thought why not do a fanfic that draws on both as an AU?! This is a slow burn SwanQueen fic. It’s going to deal with a multitude of issues throughout the chapters so this will be fairly dark. You are warned.
> 
> The timeline for this is a little off to account for Jo going into her late 20’s when she meets Emma. I am not nor have I ever been a social worker or a police officer so if someone wants to school me in this stuff, seriously send me a message!
> 
> Tons of references in here you'll probably recognize from other shows/fandoms as well.

**January 1992**

Thick grey clouds covered the sky making the rundown neighborhood seem even bleaker than usual. It was cold out, colder than the young girl had expected it to be though she had heard adults talking about this being the bitterest January in some years. She drew the lapels of her jacket close and shrunk in upon herself as the wind blew through the thin layers chilling her skin while her teeth clattered like castanets.

She walked hurriedly on the cracked and rutted sidewalk, glancing behind her furtively ever on the lookout for her foster family. She knew she wasn’t supposed to leave the block without telling anyone but the adults hadn’t been paying attention and she figured they wouldn’t miss her. They had gotten drunk again and passed out in the living room. It wouldn’t have been anything out of the normal except the girl had been so hungry. No, not hungry. That was not a strong enough word for how her belly had been aching the last day or so. She had been a bad girl again. Alice, her foster mother, had deemed that the girl’s punishment would be water but no food. She could keep her promise on that punishment since she and her husband only bought food when they weren’t so drunk that they actually had the place of mind to get something to eat. Usually it was something quick and cheap from the corner store but the girl knew that her foster parents ate when she didn’t since she saw the empty McDonald’s bags lying on the kitchen counter, taunting her with the food she would never have. That had been four days ago.

The cramping in the girl’s abdomen seemed worse today than it had ever been in the past. It appeared that she couldn’t do anything quite right, she always seemed to be in trouble and to be in trouble meant punishment, sometimes severe.

Lately there had been an endless stream of punishments, but always the same one…with the exception of a week ago. She didn’t want to think about that. She would rather think about the hunger pains than the dull ache she still felt between her—no, she wouldn’t think about that.

The girl swallowed thickly through the acrid bile in her throat. No matter how much water she drank it did not stave off the hunger or the bitter taste that would rise from her empty belly into her throat.

She always passed the corner store on her way to school with her foster mom. One time they had stopped in there to get cigarettes for Gary—her foster father always had a cigarette sitting between his too thin lips. The girl hated when he would come close to her to whisper things she didn’t quite understand but instinctively knew were wrong into her ear with his foul smelling breath.

On this particular occasion she recalled asking if she could get one of the day old doughnuts that the corner store always seemed to have. Alice had hissed to her through gritted teeth to “shut up” while digging her fingers into the girls arm. The girl had quieted immediately but when they returned home had received a harsh slap to her face. Apparently she had been too whiny in the store and was being punished for her “disobedience.” She had cried out due to the slap then had protested she hadn’t been disobedient. When Gary got home that night she was beaten after Alice spoke with him. The visible bruising kept her out of school for a week with the excuse of chickenpox. She never asked for doughnuts again.

The door to the store loomed before her. She felt so small by comparison to its steel and glass construction bracketed by security bars. Licking her lips she gritted her teeth as she felt a cramp shoot through her belly. No, it didn’t matter how big the door was or the likelihood of punishment, it’s not like it would do any good since she was already starving. No, on the other side of the door was something she needed.

Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped through, glancing shiftily at the counter and the cashier who was behind it. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw a customer pointing behind the cashier’s head to a carton of cigarettes. All she had to do was continue another eight steps and she could grab some Top Ramen and put it under her threadbare coat.

Her relief was sharp as her hands wrapped around her prize and she shoved the two packages under her coat, the cellophane wrapper crinkling under her fingertips. Her mouth watered at the thought of those stale, shriveled noodles. _So hungry…_

Turning, she started towards the front of the store. In her hungered state she hadn’t been paying close enough attention to her surroundings and that lapse in judgment had cost her. The cashier was fast approaching, a grim expression on his face as he strode purposefully down the aisle to her. She knew that expression. She was in trouble, with a capitol T.

The girl backed up as the cashier advanced on her. She darted off around the end of the isle when he was within touching distance.

“Hey! Git back ‘ere ya’ little shit!” the cashier yelled and he lunged after her, missing the girl as she sprinted down the aisle towards the front of the store.

Her lungs burned as she ran full tilt to the door, her vision tunneling as she focused on getting out of there and to safety, whatever that might be. _Almost there!_ She became weightless as she was swept up into the air by two strong arms.

“No!” she screamed as the customer she had forgotten about swung her around. He tucked her against his chest tightly, making sure she would not be able to hurt him with her thrashing about.

“I know just where to put ‘er,” the cashier said from the side.

The customer turned and in front of her she saw the cashier next to an opened door leading to a dark room, which the man holding her started marching towards resolutely.

Shaking her head, the girl began to sweat and struggle more wildly against her captor.

“No, no, no, no, no. I’ll be good. I’ll be good, I swear!” she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

“Yeah right! Sure ya’ will kid.” The man threw her into the room as the cashier quickly shut the door, locking it from the outside.

The girl pounded on the door then began clawing, her blunt nails scraping uselessly against the hard surface as she screamed to be let out. The door shook from the outside as the cashier pounded on it with his fist, screaming at her to “shut the fuck up.” She fell away from the door scooting back on all fours until she hit the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat on the cold concrete floor.

“M’ calling the fucking cops on ya’… little fuckin’ shit,” yelled the cashier on the other side as he slammed his hand against the door again making the girl flinch from the sound. If they called the cops, that meant they’d call Gary and Alice; she hadn’t meant to be bad, she was just so hungry…

The girl rocked slowly back and forth, the coldness of the floor being replaced by wet warmth flowing from her crotch to the seat of her pants as she thought about Gary and her possible punishment. The girl cried pitifully in the dark as she pissed herself.

~~~

Jo walked briskly to the corner store from her unmarked sedan, her pea coat drawn tight around her to ward off the chill of the early winter day. She had been called to the store after the beat cop radioed in for assistance. 

Apparently a teen had been trying to shoplift but was thwarted by a quick thinking customer and the cashier at the corner store. The only information Jo had been given was that when the patrol officer had tried to interview the teen she had freaked out and tried to flee the scene again but ended up cornered by the cop and the witness. The teen had since curled up under the counter and screamed anytime someone went near her. 

This type of call was not unusual for Jo. If a child was considered a “hassle” then a female officer was always called in, despite how few female officers there were in their district. The calls that really irked her though were when she would be called in by male officers who became frustrated with juveniles and decided that a female officer would be better equipped to deal with them since they had a “maternal instinct.” Jo snorted. _Maternal my ass._ This didn’t mean that Jo wasn’t good with children or teens, just that she hated how her male cohort members seemingly didn’t know how to deal with children or would not even try to.

Regardless of these thoughts Jo knew she was better equipped to deal with these types of situations. She had gone to school for social work focusing on crisis intervention and was actually quite good at it but became dissatisfied with the treatment she saw from police officers when they dealt with vulnerable populations. The whole system sickened her with their treatment of domestic abuse victims or the mentally ill.

Shaking her head, Jo surveyed the neighborhood in her quick walk from car to store. The store wasn’t _exactly_ in a rundown part of town but it was obvious that the neighborhood had seen better days. The economic downturn had definitely hit this neighborhood hard and she doubted that it would be recovering anytime soon, if ever. But Jo wasn’t here for the neighborhood; Jo was here for a shoplifting teen.

Jo walked up to the officer and gave a brief head nod.

“Hey Adams, what can you tell me?” she asked in hushed tones, surveying the store.

“Well, the kid came into the store as the cashier was helping out a customer. When the cashier was getting a carton of cigarettes he glanced up at the stores camera feed behind the register and saw the kid at the back of the store sneak a couple packs of Top Ramen. The cashier excused himself from the customer and walked back to confront the kid. Kid tried to flee but the customer blocked their path. The cashier and customer were able to wrangle her into a closet where the cashier locked her and then called us-“ Jo held up a hand while shaking her head at the beat cop.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. They locked the kid up in a closet?” her voice rising at the end in incredulity.

“Yeah. What else were they gunna do? They couldn’t lay hands on the kid.”

Jo sighed. “Okay, now where do you come into play?

“I got here 15 minutes later. I knocked on the closet and let the kid know that I was opening the door. She tried to bolt past the cashier and me. I grabbed for her and she bit me. When she couldn’t get away between the cashier and me she hid behind the counter and refused to come out. I can’t believe the little shit fuckin’ bit me.” Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. _God help me. He probably smacked her for biting him too._

“Kay. Hang back here while I try ta talk to the kid k?”

“Have at it.” Adams swept his arm to the side and backed up allowing her to pass.

Jo unbuttoned her coat and walked slowly around the counter, her hands out at her sides. She cleared her throat and gently said, “hey kid… I’m Jo. I hear you may have gotten yourself into a situation here. Can I come over there and talk to you?” The girl shook her head emphatically back and forth with a “no.” Jo smiled gently and squatted down a few feet away from the girl, her hands hanging between her legs. Jo took a moment to really look at the girl who was staring out at her from beneath shaggy bangs. 

_Fucking teenager my ass._ The girl couldn’t be more than eleven at the most and that was being generous seeing how petite her frame was. The kid was obviously scared out of her mind based on how her whole body seemed to be trembling. Her stringy blond hair was lank and greasy. Jo’s nose wrinkled as she recognized the telltale odor of urine. _…poor kid._

The girl clutched her stomach as it grumbled loudly. Jo watched the girl grimace in pain, her pallid complexion making her seem appallingly sick.

 _Mmm, how to approach this_ …

Licking her lips she flopped down to sit cross-legged on the floor, bringing her a little closer to the girl. The girl’s eyes flew up in alarm, pressing further back under the counter if that was even possible. Jo smiled sheepishly at her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean ta startle ya…” Jo’s old Bronx accent coming out as she addressed the girl—clearing her throat Jo started in.

“Hey there, I’m Jo. Pleased ta meet’cha….ya know, when I was your age I started doing a lot of things I wasn’t proud of, but I did it because I had to, ya know?” Jo’s soft voice floated in their air between them, her eyes focused down as she worried a piece of lint between her fingertips. Tossing it aside she looked back up at the girl.

“My ma, she worked a lot but couldn’t always make ends meet. There was a lot’a times when she did her best but sometimes I had ta fend for myself. There was this _bodega_ by our place. I don’t know if you know what that is, but it’s a store kinda like this. Anyway, Mrs. Santos ran it and I started swiping food from it on the regular.” Her eyes took on a far off look, as she seemed to stare beyond the girl into the past. “I thought I was bein’ so sneaky. Turns out Mrs. Santos talked to my ma on the regular and knew the hardships we were going through. I did this for a coupl’a weeks until finally Mrs. Santos stopped me before I even came _into_ the shop. She handed me a bag and turned me around telling me ta go home. When I got there I saw there was food in it. The same stuff I had been stealin’ from ‘er.” The girl looked at Jo thoughtfully as Jo smiled back abashedly.

Clearing her throat, Jo murmured in a kind voice, “…I have the feeling you aren’t as lucky as me.” The girl slowly shook her head “no” as Jo nodded her own in understanding. “You don’t have yer own Mrs. Santos to help you…” Jo mused more to herself than anything else as the two stared in thoughtful contemplation of the other.

A loud gurgle broke the silence. The girl clutched her belly, fear returning to her eyes.

_God, when did this kid last eat? That’s the second time her stomach has rumbled like a friggin’ jack hammer! She could give Nat a run for her money with a monster like that…_

A soft smile flitted across Jo’s lips as she put her right hand in her pocket. “I don’t know about you but I’m kinda hungry. You hungry kid?” The girl gave a short, suspicious nod of assent. Jo pulled out a granola bar from her pocket. It was supposed to be her breakfast but she never got around to eating it. She held it up for the girl to see, watching her eyes track it longingly. Jo tossed it over to the girl, it bounced on the floor once before the girl snatched it up, holding it up between her hands as if an idol, eyes glancing warily between it and Jo.

“Go ahead. It’s yours kid. I think you need it more than I do.” Jo canted her head towards the granola bar, tacit permission given to consume the small snack. 

The girl slowly unwrapped the granola and nibbled fastidiously, eyes locked on Jo’s as if expecting reproach. 

“Hey! Is this gunna take much longer? I gotta fuckin’ business to run,” a voice yelled out of nowhere. Jo’s head turned sharply behind her. She bared her teeth in a hiss at Adams. He rolled his eyes, turning to meet the approaching man that had come out of nowhere.

Jo turned around, facing the once more cowering girl.

“Hey, it’s okay. Lem’me take care of this nimrod.” Jo smiled reassuringly, chucking her thumb over her shoulder as she got up. “I’ll be right back kid. Hand tight, kay?” She didn’t wait for a reply, not that she would have expected one, walking over to the officer, cashier, witness and newcomer. She jerked her head to the front entrance of the store and spoke in hushed tones with the men.

“All of you’s get the fuck outta ‘ere.” Jo hissed at the assembled men.

“Listen here girlie, I own this shop-“ the newcomer retorted before being cut off by Jo.

“I could give two fucks if you were the queen’a Sheba pal. Between you, this witness, n’ the cashier I’ll be lucky if I kin’ HELP this kid from the trauma ya’ inflicted on ‘er.” Jo’s old Bronx accent flared up quick, thick, and was laden with anger. It had taken many years for her to tame the accent, people would be hard pressed to guess that Jo was from the Bronx originally; it only seemed to come out when she was emotional, e.g. pissed the fuck off.

“I’ll report you, you fucking bitch!” Yelled the owner.

Jo crossed her arms over her chest, a self-satisfied smirk taking up residence on her mouth. “Go ahead! And while you’re at it, I’ll have a word about how you guys detained’a minor. Good thing you got a CC TV feed in this place boy’o.” She glanced over at Adams who nodded his head and waved a VHS tape. The manager’s eyes going wide, glancing over at his cashier accusingly who shrugged as if to say “they’re the cops, why _wouldn’t_ I hand over evidence?”

“I mean… I’d hate for you ta not get da’ justice you’re looking for from a hungry little kid. Especially aft’a two big men locked her in a room for god knows how long. But let’s wait ta see if her parents might consider pressing charges against all of yous for inappropriate conduct with a minor.” Jo said in a sickly sweet voice, grinning viciously as the owner as the two men blanched.

“Now wait a minute, we didn’t do nothin’-“started the witness who quickly shut up when Jo and the owner glared at him.

Jo waved a hand up in the assembled men’s faces while turning to the officer, “I got it from here Adams wit da’ kid. Take da’ witness statements outside. I’ll let ya know when I’m done.”

Adams nodded and gestured towards the door. “You heard the lady. Outside.” 

The men’s protests fell on deaf ears. Adams had a good 50 pounds on each of the men so they acquiesced.

Rubbing her face, Jo blew out a breath and prayed the kid hadn’t heard her little blow up but she knew that was a pipe dream with how small the store actually was.

Jo took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly before going back around the counter. It was empty. No kid.

“What… shit!” Jo looked up at the CC TV to see a small figure scamper through a door at the back of the store, before hearing the tell tale signs of a door closing.

Jo gave chase, bursting through the same door the kid just went through. A thud from her right drew her attention, which led to another door that she quickly ran out of. She looked right then left down the alley behind the corner store. Seeing the girl halfway down the alley she gave chase. Jo didn’t have to run too fast as the kid tripped, fell, and ate shit. The girl started wailing due to the road rash and grit currently embedded in her chin and hands.

Jo approached her cautiously, kneeling down and helping her up onto her feet. Fat tears leaked from big green eyes that looked pitifully into Jo’s own.

“Aww hon’. Shhhh its okay… it’s gunna be okay.” Jo pulled the girl into her side and rocked her gently, petting her hair occasionally as she mumbled soothing words against the crown of her head. When the girl finally finished hiccupping and was no longer crying, Jo held her slightly away to cup her cheek tilting her head up and look at the damage.

Jo sucked in a breath while reaching into her pocket for a handkerchief.

“Ooof there. That’s gunna hurt like a bitc- uhh, it’s not gunna be fun later,” Jo’s face relaying her sympathy as she took her handkerchief and dried the girl’s eyes.

“Okay, so there are two things that can happen here kid. One, you tell me what happened and why you needed to steal. After everything is squared away I take you home.” Jo said seriously as she rubbed circles on the girls back.

Green eyes widened in panic, the kid’s body tensing against Jo’s.

“…or two, if you don’t tell me who you are and where you’re from I’ll have no choice but to take ya down to the precinct with me and then we will go from there.” Jo said not unkindly. There wasn’t much she could do if the kid wouldn’t talk and it really seemed unlikely that she would.

“So… you gunna tell me your name and what happened or do I take you with me?” Jo continued rubbing the little girls back gently through her worn jacket. Despite the gathering tears, the girl shook her head “no.”

“All right kid. Precinct it is.”

~~~

Jo walked into the precinct, her hand splayed across the kids mid back as she led the girl to her unit. Stopping by Dennis’s office Jo ducked her head in quickly to see if he was there. Dennis was hunched over a file, making notations in the margins. Jo motioned for the girl to sit down on the bench across from the office.

“Hey! Do we still have those clothing and toy donations?” Jo asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

Dennis looked up from his paperwork, squinting in thought. “Yeah, they’re in the old storage space by the locker rooms. But Jo, I heard a pipe burst about a week ago in that area… that may have been the room the water went into.” He frowned as he squinted trying to recall the exact information for his colleague.

“Son of a-“ Jo glanced back at the kid who was staring at the floor, her feet barely touching it and her hands clasped in her lap.

“I mean, aww man. Okay. I’ll check it out. Thanks Dennis. Oh hey, could you call Hels for me and have her come to the station?”

“Sure Jo.”

“…and while you’re getting our lovely lady Hels to come over here, think you could convince her to get two sandwiches.” Jo grinned as Dennis’s hand hesitated over the phone.

“Is this a trick? Are you trying to get me killed or something? You know she’s gunna cuss me out for even _suggesting_ she bring lunch.” Dennis narrowed his eyes at Jo who popped off from the doorframe, hands out in a placating manner. She gave a sharp nod of her head over her shoulder. Dennis leaned to the side to see what or whom Jo was motioning to.

“Ahh. Gotcha. Yeah, not’ta problem. Now get outta my office, SOME people gotta work ya know while the ladies take care of the kids.” He winked as Jo shook her head, tsking and mumbling half-heartedly under her breath something about misogyny and the system.

Jo turned and looked at the girl. She sat very still, her head bowed with her hands in her lap as if in supplication. It reminded Jo a little too much of her Catholic upbringing when she would pray for some sort of absolution even when none was forthcoming.

Jo unbuttoned her coat and shrugged it off, laying it over her arm as she slowly went and sat near the girl. She didn’t want to sit too close so as to scare her.

“So… I figure it can’t be too comfortable in those clothes of yours. You probably sat in like cleaner or old mop water when… well when you were at the store.” Her voice getting softer at the end, swallowing thickly she continued in a soothing voice, “So I’m gunna get you cleaned up okay?” The girl’s eyes shifted to the side as Jo was speaking but she didn’t move her head to look directly at Jo. She gave a short nod of understanding and Jo smiled at her.

“Well okay then.” Jo stood up, her hand out, palm wide in courtesy to direct the girl where to go. The kid stood and looked at Jo’s hand for a moment before tentatively reaching out and grasping it in her much smaller one. Jo smiled and gave a little tug, “come on kid, let’s find you some clothes.”

Thankfully the precinct wasn’t terribly busy so it didn’t take them long to get to the storage room. Jo breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door and turned on the light to find the room intact. Jo made sure to keep the door open as they stepped into the room, as she didn’t want the girl to feel trapped.

“Okay kid, what size do you wear?”

The girl looked up at Jo and shrugged her slim shoulders.

“Umm, can I look at the tag on your shirt?” Jo let go of her hand and tossed her coat over the chair next to the door, shrugging out of her scarf. Turning back to the girl she raised an eyebrow at her since she didn’t hear anything. The girl nodded her head.

Helping the girl take off her jacket Jo laid it atop her own. Turning the girl ever so slightly by the shoulders Jo’s hand flitted over the material in her hands to the nape of her neck. Looking at the girl’s tee shirt she wondered how the kid was able to stay warm at all. Jo lifted the girl’s hair and placed it over her shoulder as she pulled the neck of the shirt back, but just like Jo suspected there was no tag. Frowning she crouched down to be eye level with the girl and sat back on her haunches.

“Well kid, I hate to tell ya but there isn’t a tag. Can you tell me how old you are so I have a general idea about what I should get you? My guess is a girl’s medium but I could be completely wrong. See I’m gunna be 27 soon and I wear a women’s medium, only cuz of all the working out I do. I got a lotta muscles.” Jo flexed her arm and gave a lopsided grin to the girl who was giving Jo a skeptical look as she glanced up and down taking in Jo’s frame and clothing. The girl hesitantly got into Jo’s space and reached for the collar of Jo’s shirt, mirroring what Jo had done with her earlier and looked at her tag. Her tiny fingers tickled the back of Jo’s neck making her clear her throat in slight discomfit.

“I’m ten,” a soft voice said close to Jo’s ear. The voice was so faint she could have believed nothing had been said at all for how faint it was.

“Well then ten, let’s get you some clothes.” Jo turned her head and smiled at the girl, whose eyes shifted away from Jo’s and looked about the room.

Jo stood and held her hand out to the girl who grabbed it and led her over to a row of boxes. _Thank god they labeled these by size, gender, and age range. At least I can start somewhere by that…_ Jo thought as they went to a group of boxes that said Girls 8-12. Opening the box Jo found that it contained pants, so she pulled it from the shelf and settled it on the floor.

“Take a look through here and find like, I dunno, three pairs, k?” Startled, wide eyes looked up at Jo’s proclamation.

“Its okay kid, go ahead.” The girl nodded her head then looked back down into the box, little hands reaching in to search through sweats and jeans.

Jo moved onto another box to find sweaters. She pulled it down and set it next to the other box the girl was methodically digging through. Moving back to the shelf she went moved down the row of boxes until she found one that had jackets and another box filled with unopened underwear and socks.

Coming back over to the girl, she squatted down to look at the three pairs of pants she had picked out. The donations the department had received for the clothing drive had ranged the gamut from barely wearable to pristine. When the volunteers had sorted the clothes into the boxes they had gotten rid of the completely threadbare ones, but there were still some clothes that had seen better days. _Of course she would pick these ones…_ Jo thought as she examined one of the pairs of pants front to back, inspecting it for any defects. The girl watched her from the side with wary eyes. Jo turned her head and winked at her before placing the jeans back down and nodded her head at the other boxes. 

“Get a couple of new shirts kid.”

The girl looked between Jo, the box, Jo again, then the pants on the floor, then back to Jo. She licked her chapped lips.

“New?”

Jo had to lean in to hear exactly what the girl said. Jo smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, new. You can have new pants too if you want, but it’s your choice ‘kay?”

It didn’t take long for the girl to place the pants she had chosen back into the box and find three new sets. Jo was pleased with the newer choices though they still weren’t the best ones in the box but they weren’t the worst ones either. Once they had the clothing squared away, Jo let the girl find underwear and socks. Rummaging through the coat box Jo picked out a jacket. It was a pea coat similar to hers but in grey rather than navy. Checking the coat, Jo made sure that the liner was good and the buttons weren’t loose before turning to the girl and handing her the jacket.

“Here ya go. I think this will go nicely with yer stuff. What do you think?”

Large green eyes started welling up with tears as the girl held her new jacket clutched to her chest, tiny hands fisting the material. Fat tears fell from her eyes as she started to sob. Soon enough hiccuping coughs wracked her tiny frame. Jo knelt down next to her and rubbed a calming hand up and down her back.

“I don’t know your story kid… but I’ll be your Mrs. Santos if you let me.” Jo’s sincere voice and tender touch made the girl cry harder, but she allowed Jo to side hug her a few minutes later when her crying had not abated. The gentle swaying of Jo’s body moving her back and forth along with murmured reassurances had her feeling slightly better than she had in a while though she was still wary of Jo’s generosity.

Jo gently cupped her face between her palms and wiped away the tears.

“Do you wanna clean up? You could use our showers in the women’s locker room. We’ve got private- well kinda private showers in the ladies locker rooms. The showers are divided and got their own privacy curtain. I have some shower stuff in my locker if you want…” The girl nodded her head as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath shuddering breath.

“What’s your last name?”

Jo stared at the girl who stared right back at her with questioning eyes.

“Well I can tell you it ain’t as easy to say as Mrs. Santos.” Jo grinned. “I’m Jo, Jo Polniaczek.” The girl’s eyes widened at the last name. 

“I know, not too easy huh? You can call me Jo.”

“J- Joey?” the tentative question made Jo grin lopsidedly. There was only one blond that she let get away with calling her Joey and even then it was under duress, but she figured she could make an exception.

“Sure kid, you can call me Joey. Just don’t let my coworkers hear ya say that, otherwise I won’t hear the end of it!” Jo knew that if any of her coworkers heard the kid calling her that she’d get teased forever but really she didn’t care. This kid needed help and if being called Joey helped the kid to talk to her, trust her, who was she to deny the little one.

“So, I’m Jo. And you are….?” The girl bit her lower lip and mumbled something.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, unless you want me to keep calling ya ten?” The girl let out an exasperated huff. Jo would have laughed had the situation not been nearly as serious and considering she was pretty sure the girl said her name, Jo wasn’t going to make her feel like she was being laughed at and destroy whatever rapport they had built.

“Emma.”

Jo grinned and held out her hand.

“Well Emma, it’s nice to meet you.” Emma glanced between Jo’s hand and face, then back to her hand before they shook hands and Emma gave a small smile to Jo.

“Now about that shower….”

~~~

It hadn’t taken them very long to get Emma cleaned up. By the time she was out of the shower and into her new clothes Helen had arrived with lunch. Jo and Emma walked into the squad room hand in hand, approaching Helen who was sitting at Jo’s desk. The minute Helen turned and waved at them Emma stopped, tugging on Jo’s hand.

“What’s wrong-“

“Hello Emma.” Helen said as she came upon them. 

Emma was tugging on Jo’s hand roughly, staring up at her with those big green eyes. Helen backed away as Jo got down to Emma’s level. 

“What’s wrong kid?”

Leaning into Jo, Emma cupped her hand around her ear whispering faintly, “I… I don’t wanna go back.”

“Mmm, well you and I still have ta have lunch right? It’s on my desk so you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, kay?” 

Emma nodded as Jo led her over to her desk and sat her down in her chair before unwrapping the sandwiches lain atop her desk letting Emma pick which one she wanted. Emma looked up at Jo in uncertainty.

“This is… all for me?”

“The chips and drink too!” Jo ruffled Emma’s hair. “I’ll be right back, kay?”

Emma nodded absently as her attention turned to the food on the desk. Her little hands wrapped around the large sandwich, eyes as wide as her mouth before going crosseyed as she attempted to take a bite of the turkey on wheat with the most ridiculous amount of veggies Jo had ever seen. Jo was unsure that _she_ could even get her mouth around the monstrosity of a sandwich and she had to take her hat off to the kid for trying.

Helen followed Jo to a corner of the squad room where they could still see Emma but were far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to overhear their conversation.

Voice low, Jo asked Helen “so what’s the story?”

Unfortunately if Helen recognized Emma on sight, then she was most assuredly in the system.

“I hate to say it Jo but she’s on my caseload. I came aboard after Susan retired, so three months ago give or take. Emma’s been bounced around from foster house to another since she was a baby. She was found on the side of the road just outside of Boston. She was in the dumpster of a diner just off the interstate wrapped in a blanket with her umbilical cord still attached. It was tied off by a goddamn barrette. Her mother must have been young or something, I don’t know really. Anyway Emma was lucky that the dishwasher didn’t squish her with the garbage he was throwing out. He heard her cries, brought her inside and the manager called the police. She’s been in the system every since.”

Jo’s looked over at Emma who’s cheeks were obviously filled to bursting as she attempted to chew while simultaneously shove more food into her mouth. Jo could’ve died just for the cuteness of the little girl with her chipmunk cheeks but she was saddened. It was obvious the kid was starving but she also knew Helen’s cases usually involved abuse as well.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Jo looked down at her shoes as she scuffed the linoleum floor with the toe of her left shoe and quietly inquired, “What _aren’t_ you telling me Hels?”

Helen sighed, her arms crossing as she stared at Emma from across the room.

“The school called. They think… suspect… Emma might be mistreated by her foster family. She’s missed quite a few days of school and realistically there’s only so many times a child can have strep or chickenpox before they get suspicious. That in and of itself wouldn’t be enough but her teacher noticed a change in her demeanor lately as well as Emma flinching away seemingly in pain when an assistant clasped her shoulder while looking over her work. Her artwork in class has taken a bit of a dark turn as well. I was going over to her foster parent’s house today to do a spot inspection and possibly speak with her when Dennis called. I was closer to here and figured this would just be a short in and out. I was really surprised when I saw her here with you… what happened?” Helen unfurled one of her arms from the other, her hand going up to her cheek and resting it there, her full attention on Jo.

Jo blew out a breath in frustration, “shit what DIDN’T happen? I was called in for an attempted shopliftin’, was told it was’a teen when obviously it wasn’t. She was locked in a closet Hels, a fuck-ing closet. Long story short, I had ta chase her down an alley, she tripped, fell, ate shit n’ wouldn’t tell me her name so I brought her here hopin’ ta git her ta talk.” Jo’s Bronx accept started coming out the longer and more emotional she got as she relayed the events to Helen. She was still livid over that. _I got half a fuckin’ mind to beat their asses._

“…what do you think Jo?”

Jo blinked at Helen as she looked back at her expectantly.

“Sorry Hels, what was that again?” she grinned sheepishly at Helen. She knew by the other women’s uplifted eyebrow and smirk she had been caught unawares.

Helen’s look turned pensive as she sighed and reiterated her question, “on the one hand considering everything that happened today we could bring her back to her foster parents together. However, I wouldn’t want you to go back to that house with me because if she is being abused, unfortunately I need proof and without it bringing you could cause more harm than good. That being said, maybe if I brought you, regardless of the allegations, maybe something good would come of it for her. What do you think?”

“Do _you_ think she’s being abused?” Jo crossed her arms over her chest and stood up a little straighter as she looked at Helen directly.

Helen turned away from Jo and spoke haltingly as her eyes fell on Emma’s small form sitting at Jo’s large desk, “I- I worry.”

Jo unfurled her arms and placed a hand on Helen’s shoulder, “Here’s the thing Hel, you know I was a social worker. Yeah you need proof to take her from the home but based on what you have been presented with you can interview her regarding the suspicions that the school has. Whether she talks to you or not is another thing entirely. I have the feeling you left out a lot about her life so I doubt she is very trusting of most people in authority positions because it sounds like the system has seriously let her down.

“A spot inspection is a good idea and possibly one of the best ways to catch the foster parents unawares especially if everything isn’t on the up and up. Really though, I feel there’s no question… I go with you. If anything it might scare them if they are and if they aren’t it has the same effect.”

“Did you notice any bruising on her Jo?” Helen pushed a lock of auburn hair back over her ear as she nodded over at Emma. Jo thought back to when she had peeked under the collar of Emma’s shirt and shook her head “no.” She really wasn’t looked for it at the time and the lights in that storeroom were pretty shitty too. They both looked over to Emma, worry clearly written across their faces.

“Although…” Jo started, her voice trailing off. Helen turned back to her and arched an eyebrow.

“Well… since, ya know, I _obviously_ can’t talk to her without a guardian present as you know her n’ everything…” Helen squinted at Jo, confusion clouding her features before her mouth quirked and formed an “o.”

Helen cleared her throat, glancing around the precinct noting the officers in the room of which there were few. “Umm, you know, I’ve got a client I have to meet. Sorry I missed you during your lunch break Jo, I guess I’ll have to try back later- shit my stuff is at your desk!” Jo quirked a brow at Helen’s outburst, Helen never swore, she found it to be unbecoming.

Nodding her head, Jo strode over to her desk, gathered up Helen’s coat and purse throwing a grin at Emma who was demolishing the second half of her sandwich before returning to the other woman.

“Whose stuff was that again…?” Jo winked before strutting away, returning to her desk and Emma. The girl beamed up at Jo with her too full cheeks as Jo fell bonelessly into the chair next to the desk, snagging a chip on her way down and popped it into her mouth.

Helen smiled, as she shook her head. _Please let her get Emma to talk_ was the thought on her mind as she left the precinct.

~~~ 

Emma sighed in contentment leaning back in the too large chair, her eyes growing heavy with each breath as lassitude slowly took hold of her body. For the first time in who knew how long she was full and content. Emma gazed at Jo from beneath hooded eyes, wriggling her shoulders against the back of the chair trying to get comfortable.

Jo sat in the chair next to the desk, her ankle over her knee with a large file open in her lap. She was twirling a pen between her fingers as she read, her eyes flitting from word to word. Occasionally the twirling would stop, she would click the top of the pen and write down whatever she was writing in the file then go back to twirling the pen.

Emma’s eyes grew heavy, Jo’s movements hypnotizing her.

The shrill ringing of the phone made her eyes fly open as Jo quickly got up, leaning over the desk to answer it. Emma liked Jo’s voice. Jo was nice. She treated Emma gently and didn’t raise a hand to her. A throat clearing drew Emma’s attention as Jo smiled down at her. Emma smiled shyly back, sitting up a little straighter in the chair. Jo scooted her own chair around so she was facing Emma.

“Emma, I think I might need to call your folks now. It’s starting to get late and they’re probably worried about ya’.”

Emma froze. She didn’t want to go back. She didn’t want Gary and Alice to come and pick her up. She wanted to stay where she was. It felt safe. Police officers were supposed to help people. Emma placed her hands in her lap, worrying her cuticles with blunt fingernails as she stared holes into the desk.

“What’s wrong kid? Don’tcha wanna call your folks?” Jo dipped her head trying to catch Emma’s eyes but she just moved her head back and forth with a “no.”

“Ooookay… can you tell me why?” Jo’s voice was so kind and soft. Tears welled in Emma’s eyes.

 _Don’t be a baby, only babies cry_ thought Emma as she bit the inside of her cheek tasting copper as she tried to control her emotions. She was just so tired from having to be on guard all the time. This felt good. This felt like what all those movies she saw in class projected where people were treated nicely. _What’s my teacher say when we’re mean to each other? Oh yeah, you’re not_ respecting _someone._ It felt like Jo cared and respected her. That was an exception rather than a rule in Emma’s life and Emma knew that was wrong, but how often has she to talked to someone only to be called a liar? 

Jo’s dulcet tones drew her attention back. “Emma, I wanna help you… but I can only do that if you talk to me. I’m a cop, I protect people, and it’s my job. I can only help when someone asks me for it or if I can see that something bad is happening…” Jo trailed off as her hand came to rest on the back of the chair behind Emma.

Emma’s lip trembled. She hadn’t ever met a cop before, only social workers. Some of them were well meaning, like Helen, and others couldn’t care less. Emma clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms as she stared resolutely ahead even as Jo came closer trying to catch her eye without having to physically touch her.

“Kid… Emma… I _promise_ I will do everything that I can to help you. Please… just help me. Tell me why you don’t wanna go back.” Jo implored, her blue eyes so wide and sincere that Emma couldn’t help but look at her. She wanted to trust Jo but everything in her life till now said adults lied and they never, _ever_ kept their promises. Emma turned back and stared at the desk.

Jo continued to look at Emma until she sighed heavily. “I’m sorry kid, but Helen’s on her way back with your folks.”

Emma’s stomach dropped. Her lips started to tremble as she sat there at Jo’s desk going over the possible scenario’s of what lay in wait for her once she went back with them.

Emma covered her mouth as she started gagging. Jo grabbed the garbage pale from beneath the desk just as Emma vomited her lunch. She retched until her stomach was as empty as was when she came to the precinct.

Jo grabbed her handkerchief from her coat and wiped Emma’s mouth, getting on her knees in front of her.

“Please… Emma… tell me-”

“There you are!” Alice’s voice rang out through the squad room. Jo blanched as she thought she would have had more time but it felt like she had squandered it trying to let Emma be comfortable, to get her to open up on her own.

Emma glanced over her shoulder, freezing in terror seeing Gary looming in the doorway of the room as Alice rushed over to her, Helen somewhere in between.

Emma launched herself at Jo, wrapping her arms around her neck, crying pitifully.

“Young lady, we’ve been worried sick about you.” Alice said from somewhere behind her. “You let that nice woman go so we can get home and have dinner.”

Jo’s answered the woman directly, “it’s okay, she’s had a heck of a day.”

“Emma. It’s time to go.”

Emma flinched and buried her face into Jo’s neck at Gary’s voice behind her, holding tighter to the point that Jo had to grab Emma’s arms and force them away from around her neck lest she be strangled.

“What’d you say kid?” Jo asked in disbelief. She had barely caught what Emma said but as much as she didn’t want to hear what she said again, she needed confirmation that she had heard correctly.

Emma leaned into Jo, her lips quivering against Jo’s ear as she breathed out, “I… I don’t… want him in my bed again.”

Jo patted Emma’s shoulder, leaning back from her and looking her in the eye. “Never again, “ she said before she stood up and placed herself between Emma and Gary. She waved to someone else in the room and flagged them over. Jo whispered in his ear, he nodded then turned around, standing his ground next to Jo. Helen stood near the couple but also far enough away that should an altercation come to fruition, she wouldn’t be in any danger. Close enough to offer assistance but not near enough to be grabbed.

“Sir, ma’am, I have some concerns regarding the events today and would like to speak to you privately regarding them.” Jo said in a firm voice.

Gary and Alice looked at each other before Gary spoke.

“It’s probably a misunderstanding. Kids her age kinda need to do this once to get scared so they won’t do it again. We’d like to talk to the store owner to assure him that this will _never_ happen again.” His tone was a familiar one to Emma. It was a warning of things to come.

Emma grabbed the back of Jo’s pants and pressed her face into her lower back. Jo reached a hand back and held Emma to her as Gary’s eyes jumped from one to the other flashing in anger.

“Be that as it may, I still need to speak with you sir. If you will just follow officer Williams, he’ll show you to an office where we can speak in private about this.” Jo’s tone brooked no argument and Gary allowed himself to be led with his wife away by the officer.

Once they were gone Jo turned around and crouched down to Emma’s level, Helen staying back but able to hear their conversation.

“Emma, I need to be very clear with you and I need you to be clear with me okay?”

Emma nodded her head, staring into Jo’s concerned blue eyes.

“You said you didn’t want your foster father to get in your bed again… has he gotten in it before?” Jo kept her voice even but inside she was seething.

Emma nodded her head shakily.

Jo looked apologetic as she said, "I'm going to need you to tell me it kid. I need verbal confirmation, kay?"

Emma nodded her head again and she whispered, “Just once.”

“Just once? Okay. Now this is very important Emma. When Gary was in bed with you, did he touch you or make you touch him.” Jo swallowed hard as Emma’s eyes welled with tears as she nodded her head before throwing herself at Jo.

Jo cradled the girl against her and rubbed her back. Helen came closer and knelt down.

“Hi Emma. What you said was very brave but I’m going to need for you to be brave again okay.” Helen waited until Emma looked at over, rubbing her eyes and nodding her head.

“Has Gary ever struck you? Has he hit you with his hands or with an object?”

Emma nodded “yes.”

“Once?”

Emma nodded “no.”

“Twice?”

Again, Emma nodded “no.”

“Emma, with your fingers, can you _show_ me how many times Gary has hit you?” Emma looked down at her hands and flashed the women 13 before she whispered is so softly Jo had to strain to hear.

Jo sucked in a breath, clenching her jaw before smiling at Emma. “You’re being so brave Emma. I’m really proud of you.” She pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her. “You are a wonderfully brave little girl Emma.”

~~~

Gary and Alice were held under suspicion of child neglect, child abuse, and child molestation.

“What’s going to happen to her Hels?” Jo asked as she looked at the little girl sitting over at Dennis’s desk drawing by herself.

“Jo… you _know_ what’s going to happen.” Helen looked up at Jo compassionately.

“This is shit Hels.” Jo said as her eyes started to glisten. Unfortunately for Emma, she had to be taken to a group home, which broke Jo’s heart.

Helen placed her hand on Jo’s shoulder, stroking it gently. “Shit happens.”

Jo nodded and walked over to Emma. She helped Emma into her pea coat and gave her a paper bag with her clothes. Unbeknownst to Emma Jo had added a toy for the little girl and didn’t doubt that what she had hoped was a reassuring smile had probably come off quite watery.

When she had hugged Emma goodbye, Jo had given her her business card and written her home phone on the back with a promise to visit Emma within the week. Jo intended to make good on that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

The house had peeling yellow paint that reminded Jo of a fading daffodil past its bloom, but she supposed this was better than the alternative considering where Emma had lived previously.

Jo stood nervously on the stoop as she rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer. A middle-aged woman answered the door and smiled politely at the woman standing on the doorstep.

“Hi ma’am, I’m detective Polniaczek. I believe Helen called to say I would be taking Emma out for a couple hours?”

“Oh of course, Jo!”

Jo smiled at the woman as she stepped back from the door and led her to a common room where Emma sat by herself reading a book. She looked good, better in fact, since Jo had seen her last. Her hair was no longer lank but shiny. She didn’t seem as haunted as when Jo first met her.

“Hey kid.”

Emma’s head flew up and the biggest grin spread across her lips as she tossed the book aside and ran across the room, crashing into Jo’s middle hugging her fiercely. Jo hugged her back and grinned. 

“Told you ya’d see me again.”

Emma hummed happily as she squeezed Jo tighter. Jo patted her head softly before a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

“You know… you remind me of the babe…”

Emma looked up at Jo with a blank look on her face. “What?”

“You remind me of the babe!” Jo said a little more exuberantly as she grinned down at Emma.

“Huh? What babe?” Emma asked as she stood back from Jo looking at her like she had sprouted another head.

“The babe with the power…”

Emma’s brows drew together in confusion. “I remind you of a baby?”

“Nope, you remind me of the babe… the babe with the power!” Emma stepped back from Jo crossing her arms, looking put out and not the least bit amused.

“… oh come on! You’ve had to of seen Labyrinth.” At Emma’s blank look Jo huffed.

“Okay kid, well that settles it. They’re doing a re-screening of it down the street cuz it’s like turned into a cult classic or somethin’. It was either that or something you are waaaaaaay too young to see. Get your coat, we’re gunna see a movie.” Jo clapped her hands together, her eyes gleaming in excitement to share her guilty pleasure with Emma. It made for a good excuse to see the kid’s movie though as Henson movies go, this was definitely a darker one. Not nearly as sinister as the Dark Crystal but Jo chalked up the soundtrack to Labyrinth making it more palatable for some parents. Plus, who didn’t like Sir Didymus?!

Emma grinned toothily, grabbing Jo’s hand and leading her to the closet. Jo helped her put her coat on.

Emma grabbed Jo’s hand as they left the house, she didn’t relinquish her hold until they were sitting in the theater with a big tub of popcorn in her lap.

“Okay Emma, if there’s anything that scares you during the movie just let me know, kay?” Emma nodded her head exuberantly as she shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth.

 _So stinkin’ cute_ was Jo’s last thought before the lights dimmed in the theater and previews played.

At some point during the film Emma had wrapped her thin arms around Jo’s, leaning into her while watching the movie entranced. If Jo thought about it, she could see why this movie would appeal to Emma; girl finding her own strength fighting against evil. Though, how evil could David Bowie be with that hair and makeup?

Instead of watching the rest of the movie, Jo watched Emma and her reaction to the scenes: how she laughed at the Firey's but then frowned at how they manhandled Sarah. The sigh that escaped her lips when Sarah was transported to the ball and dressed like a princess and dancing with the goblin king. This was Jo’s weirdly favorite scene, not because it was amazing but because this was one of the last films she had seen with Blair.

They had had the odd day off together and decided at the last minute to go see a movie. Unfortunately everything else would have been way too late for them so the only film available was Labyrinth. They had both been pleasantly surprised at how much they liked the movie, getting into the plot. When it had arrived at the ballroom scene Blair had also sighed wistfully though Jo suspected the reasons for Emma’s were vastly different than Blair’s. On the way back to the house they talked about the movie and their favorite parts. Jo remembered how animated Blair got when she spoke about the ballroom scene and how angry she became when Jo had pointed out the inappropriateness of what was happening around Sarah. That she was basically a girl playing dress up in a sexually charged adult environment that she had no business being in. Unfortunately this turned into a fairly heated debate between the two of them and by the time they had arrived back at the house Blair had yelled at Jo to _go turn blue_ since she didn’t use swear words, they were too “pedestrian.” When Jo had calmed down and looked at the fight she couldn’t really pinpoint why it had happened in the first place. It wasn’t until a few days later that she found out that Blair’s latest boyfriend had dumped her which was a first for the debutante. The last thing he had promised her was to take her out for dinner and dancing which of course never materialized. Jo apologized but Blair did as well, conceding the point that Jo was in fact correct. The scene at first glance was fantastical and at a second glance down right creepy.

Jo shook her head out of her thoughts smiling when Emma turned and looked at her quizzically before turning back to the movie, sitting forward in her seat perching at the very edge as Jareth and Sarah faced each other at the end.

As the lights came up in the theater, Jo smiled at Emma. “So kid, how’d you like the movie?”

Emma beamed at Jo then began to recount everything that she loved about the film as they got up and left the theater. They got a late lunch before heading back to the group home. Emma was talking animatedly about her week and everything that had happened but as they got closer to the group home Emma fell silent. They sat in the car, parked at the curb of the house, Jo getting worried about Emma’s change in mood.

“What’s wrong Emma?” The girl stared down at the hands in her lap not responding to Jo’s question. “I thought we had a good time today. You were pretty excited after the movie and during our meal so why the silent treatment now?” Jo disengaged her seat belt and turned her body to face Emma.

“I thought you wanted me.” Emma’s voice was so soft yet broken.

“What?” Jo asked perplexed.

“You’re brought me back here. I… I thought you wanted me, were gunna take care of me.” Jo watched the progression of a tear as it fell down Emma’s cheek, falling from her face.

“Oh Emma… I had to bring you back. You’re a ward of the state and this is your group home.” Jo’s voice was laced with regret as she realized what Emma had thought when Jo came to pick her up.

“You could be my foster mom Jo. I’d be good, I swear I would!” Emma’s voice broke in a sob. Jo reached across the seat to rub Emma’s shoulder.

“I can’t honey. Not because I wouldn’t be proud to be your foster mom but my job and- well- I’m… I’m not a candidate hon’.” Jo said sadly. For the last year Jo had thought about being a mom and what that would entail. Being a single mom would be tough and with the issues she was still sorting out with trying to get the divorce finalized from Rick… well Jo’s personal life was a mess. There were too many things happening right now that really wouldn’t allow Jo to have a child no matter how much she did think about and long for one.

Emma shrugged angrily out of Jo’s hand. “Liar!” She screamed at Jo who’s eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise.

“I understand that you’re upset Emma but I really can’t-“ Jo stopped short as Emma yanked herself out of the seat belt, blindly reaching for the door handle trying to escape the car. “Emma you need to calm down. I’ll be back to visit you as often as I can. I care about you.” Jo said as softly and as patiently as she could but Emma was having none of it turning to Jo with tears streaming down her face. “I hate you! I don’t want to see you again. You’re a liar. You don’t care about me!” She yelled at Jo.

“Listen here young lady you do _not_ raise your voice to me, do you understand me?” Jo said in a firm voice, her eyes narrowing as she put on her best “don’t’ fuck with me” look.

Emma’s lips trembled as she stared at Jo, then she threw herself against the door, sobbing against it. Her voice coming out in shuddering gasps, “why doesn’t anyone want me?” she asked in loathing.

Jo’s heart broke at the site of this little girl just wanting to belong to someone, to be cared for and loved. She grabbed Emma by the shoulders and pulled her back to her, holding her against her chest, letting her cry out her anguish. Jo stroked Emma’s hair, whispering everything she could think of to calm the girl down. 

Once Emma was calm, Jo just held her until Emma decided to pull back. She looked at Jo mournfully. “I don’t hate you Joey. Please don’t just leave me. Please come back.” Emma’s eyes started to glisten again but Jo just smiled at her. “It’s gunna take more than that to chase me away Emma. I had a friend that I fought with constantly for eight years so trust me, you’re little meltdown is nothing compared to Blair’s.” Emma smiled self-consciously, nodding her head believing in Jo’s words.

Looking around Jo nodded her head towards the house and the two of them got out, heading up to the front porch. Before Emma could knock on the door Jo stopped her by turning the girl towards her as she squatted down getting to the same eye level. “Listen here princess, I’m gunna make you a promise and I’ll have you know I always keep my word. I will come and spend one of my days off each week with you no matter what okay? If I can’t make it due to work I will always call you to let you know but will come and see as soon as I can after that.” Jo could see that Emma was feeling conflicted. So many emotions passed over the little girls face and she truly was an open book—hope and trepidation seeming to be the ones that would flash equally across her face.

“Now, do you still have my card with my numbers on them?” Jo stood up and looked down on Emma who nodded her head emphatically.

“Okay then, call me before you go to bed tonight if they’ll let ya’ so I can wish you sweet dreams.” Emma beamed up at Jo as she grinned and turned to the door, knocking to let them know they were back.

When the door opened, Emma hugged Jo fiercely one last time. Jo smiled down at Emma and whispered so only she could hear, “everything’s going to be okay sweetie,” before letting Emma be led inside.

**Late September 1992**

The condo smelled of cinnamon and apples. Jo was methodically wiping down the counter space she had just been using to make Mrs. G’s famous apple turnovers when she heard a pounding on her front door. _They’re early_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the door.

Jo had made good on her promise to Emma and visited the girl on one of her days off each week. When she had to work she did as she said and would call ahead to let Emma know and would always see her the next possible day. It had become a habit for them to go out and spend a few hours together. During the winter months Jo took Emma skating and to movies, sometimes they would go to the park together. Emma got the chance to play in the snow, have a snowball fight, and make her first snow angel; the pictures of which Jo kept in an album along with those of her close friends and family.

As the months had passed it became harder for Jo to take Emma back to the group home. Jo realized she was starting to view Emma as a daughter and wanted more than anything to provide the girl a loving home but it just wasn’t possible.

One day Helen had asked why Jo didn’t try and become a foster parent. Jo didn’t have many close friends in Boston like she had had in Peekskill but she had grown close to Helen in the last few months as attested to the fact that they were having dinner at Helen’s house. Jo explained how she had been fighting with her ex husband for a divorce for nearly a year and he was making it difficult for her. Helen told Jo she would do everything she could to help her and offered her the business card of a divorce attorney she knew. It wasn’t that Jo didn’t know any attorneys but that the particulars of their divorce were so contentious. After a few glasses of wine Jo confessed to Helen that her ex suspected she was gay and was trying to make it known in the court proceedings, which could be quite detrimental to her career. Helen had mulled the information over for a moment and asked Jo if it was true, that she was gay, to which Jo had nodded her head and confessed that it was but that she had never acted on her desires while married to Rick or currently. If anything, she didn’t have the time for a relationship let alone being able to explore her options. Rick had nothing concrete to really base his accusations on but regardless it was making the divorce extremely hard for Jo.

After that night Helen had been a great support for Jo as she fought Rick through the divorce proceedings, Helen’s attorney friend becoming an invaluable asset to Jo until finally she got her divorce. She and Helen had celebrated by drinking hard and ending up at Jo’s place. While sitting on the couch Jo confessed that she wanted to be a mother but not just any mother, she wanted to be Emma’s. Helen had just smiled in the way she did, impish and adorable, saying that there was now a new thing for Jo to focus on and she would help her.

As winter turned to spring Jo started teaching Emma how to play softball and lacrosse. The highlight of Jo’s week became her days off, since she would try to spend both days with Emma. Helen had been working with some friends of hers to see what she could do to make Jo’s dream a reality unbeknownst to the other woman.

When summer hit Jo had a petitioned to be able to take Emma on a trip for 5 days to Ocean City Maryland, which was granted after her partner with the police force and Helen provided character statements. The vacation was the most fun Jo had had in a long time. Possibly better than the misadventures she had had with her Peekskill family.

The two of them set out from Boston to a beach rental that Jo had gotten. Jo thought it would be fun for them to drive all the way there so that Emma could have the experience. Emma’s face had been plastered to the window the entire drive. Once there they had spent their days swimming, playing in the sand, and going along the boardwalk. Jo thought Emma’s face would split from the smile that shone the entire time. They ate taffy, candied apples, and seafood. The latter of which Emma wasn’t as particular to but she ate it anyway because she wanted to eat everything that Jo ate and do everything that Jo did. On their last night, Jo had them sleep out under the stars on the beach, staying up until the fire burnt down and it was just the two of them and the heavens overhead. Emma’s most treasured possession became the strip of pictures the two of them took at a photo booth on the boardwalk.

It nearly broke Jo to leave Emma with the group home. Every time she dropped the girl off at the home Jo felt a little bereft but this was especially hard. She had had the girl for 5 days, spending every moment with the girl and had enjoyed every minute of it.

Jo cried on Helen’s shoulder that night. Helen had comforted Jo and spoke to her about the real possibility of Jo becoming a foster parent that she had been looking into it and she thought that it really could become a reality if Jo wanted to move forward and pursue it. Jo had hugged Helen fiercely thanking her for everything she had done for the two of them. When they pulled back Helen had darted forward placing a soft kiss on Jo’s lips leaving no doubt in Jo’s mind that this was not a kiss between friends but something else, something more. The kiss had been as unexpected as it had been pleasant.

As summer drew to a close Jo found that she had two people in her life that she was quite happy with. She still wasn’t sure what she and Helen were doing but the two of them enjoyed their time together and the sex was fantastic.

Which led to today. Helen’s friend with the foster agency was having someone come over to do an in person interview and take a look at the condo to see if it fit their requirements. Jo had passed most of the screenings and had worked with her job to make the necessary concessions should she be able to become a foster parent.

Shaking herself out of these thoughts, Jo looked through the peephole. She was surprised at who was standing on her doorstep. _I didn’t think she was even in the states!_

Jo opened the door to look upon her bedraggled friend who smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hey Jo.”

“Nat, what’re you doing here? I thought you were overseas working for MTV News as a correspondent or something?” Jo said as she ushered her friend into the condo, grabbing the large rucksack from the floor at Natalie’s feet.

“I was… but I came back. I needed a break.” There was something in Natalie’s voice that gave Jo pause. After closing the door behind her friend she dropped the duffel in the entryway and drew her friend into a fierce hug. Natalie clung to her as Jo rocked them back and forth.

“You’re always welcome here Nat. Always.” Jo whispered as she stroked her friends back comfortingly. She heard a telltale sniffle which then became a sniff.

“Hey! Are those Mrs. G’s apple turnovers?!” Natalie exclaimed as she drew back from Jo.

Jo grinned as she picked up the rucksack again and pointed towards the living room. Natalie followed her nose to the kitchen, which left Jo to take the luggage into the spare bedroom. _Hopefully to not be a spare much longer_ thought Jo as she deposited her cargo at the foot of the bed.

Jo found Natalie looking around her condo, inspecting the photos on the wall before moving to the bookcase.

A knock on the door stopped her perusal as she quirked an eyebrow at Jo. “You expecting company?”

“Uhh, something like that Nat. I’m being inspected-“ Jo held up a hand before Natalie could hit her with a barrage of questions, “I’m uhh, looking at becoming a foster mom.” Natalie’s eyebrows landed somewhere far north of her hair and the look she gave Jo was _we are soooo talking later._

Jo went to the door, opening it and making pleasant small talk as she let the worker into the house. When the worker saw Natalie she turned to Jo in askance.

“This is Natalie Green. She’s an old school friend who is staying with me for a few days on vacation. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about that sooner. It was a last minute trip for Nat.” Jo fibbed a bit as she said this but Natalie just turned on her megawatt smile and introduced herself to the worker.

Natalie retired to the kitchen to keep an eye on the turnovers while Jo showed the woman around the condo. By the time Jo had answered all of her questions the timer on the over had gone off. Jo excused herself from the woman and went to the kitchen only to have Natalie shoo her away saying she had this and she should go back to what she was doing.

Jo met the woman in the small dining area and they set about having the interview.

Natalie came in and brought two turnovers and two cups of coffee for the women before going back to the kitchen. Jo had a sneaking suspicion that Natalie was staying there so she could eavesdrop the conversation.

“Well I think that just about does it. We have the character references from your work, although we’ve had some trouble getting a hold of an Edna Garrett but were able to speak with Beverly Ann Stickle. She has nothing but wonderful things to say about you Jo. We will let you know in the next few weeks.” The woman shook Jo’s hand politely before being shown out.

Jo blew out a breath. It had gone well but now she had to contend with Natalie.

Jo found her in the kitchen sitting on her island looking through a magazine. Leaning against the doorway Jo took in her friend. She looked… gaunt. The weight of her youth had been replaced with the curves of a woman when Jo had last seen her. They had kept in touch since Jo’s move to Boston but she had not heard from the other woman in quite some time. The last time she had heard anything was a year and a half ago in the form of a postcard. Jo had worried at the time as Natalie had mentioned something about going into a war zone and reporting from “where the action is.” 

Natalie looked up and quirked a brow. “What?” Shaking her head Jo smiled and said, “It’s good to see you Nat. I’ve missed you.”

Natalie looked surprised. It seemed like her friend might be wearing this look for some time to come. “Do my ears deceive me? Did Jo Polniaczek just admit to, gasp, missing me?! The Jo I know would _never_ admit, or even allow, her emotional attachments to show. Okay, what have you done with Jo?” Natalie said in good humor.

“I’ve grown up quite a bit since then Nat. As have you I’m sure.” Jo gave Natalie a meaningful look. Natalie nodded her head. “Too true.”

After standing in companionable silence for a while, Jo felt herself getting hungry. “Well Nat, since you’re here I’ll give you two options. I cook for you or we go out to eat. What do you prefer Nat?”

“How about we go down to the corner store to get some beers and then order a pizza. Girl, it seems like a LOT has happened since we last talked.” Natalie said and Jo laughed.

“That it has my friend. That it has.”

~~~

“Jo!” A voice yelled from the front stoop as a blond girl ran full tilt at the adult, flinging herself into the older woman’s arms that scooped her up and spun her around. Natalie got out of the car and watched the interaction with a bit of surprise although she really shouldn’t have been.

The two friends had stayed up late the night before, eating, drinking, and reminiscing before turning to their mutual lives. Natalie was reticent about speaking about what she had lived through and preferred to hear about Jo which Jo had respected. When they came to talk about Rick, Jo became cagey before breaking down and admitting that they had divorced and that it had been a bitter one. That had surprised Natalie as they had seemed so happy when Jo had left but apparently things had not been all they were cracked up to be in the end. When they got on the topic of Jo trying to become a foster mom the woman lit up. Natalie had never seen her friend so animated and joyful in her entire life. Jo had gotten out the photo album with pictures of the girl she was trying so hard to become a foster mom to. In the end Jo had invited Natalie to come with her and Emma tomorrow as they were going on a walking tour of old Boston since it was Jo’s day off.

“Emma I want you to meet a good friend that’s going to join us today.” Jo led the girl over to the brunette.

Emma smiled shyly before mumbling “hi Blair.” Natalie doubled over laughing and Jo was not amused by the other woman’s mirth.

“Oh kid, you are too cute but I am so not Blair. I’m Natalie.” She held out her hand and shook Emma’s hand.

“I- I thought… you said she was a good friend.” Emma looked between the two women. She recalled Jo talking about a good friend and remembered Jo had said her name was Blair. Natalie grinned slinging her arm around Jo’s shoulders. “Obviously the _barbarian_ here only told you about one of our four musketeers. Never fear, I’m here to fill you in on the rest of the rabble.” Natalie winked at Emma who smiled back watching the interaction between the two women with interest.

“Hey now! I talk about… well maybe not about the four musketeers but… uhh… guess I never told you much about my time in Peekskill huh kid?” Emma shook her head ‘no.’

“Oh I’m so going to enjoy this.” Natalie said with glee as she clapped her hands together, ushering Emma to the car as Jo shook her head, grinning at what the day was to entail.

Natalie spent the bulk of the day telling appropriate and not so appropriate tales about their eight years living together. Thankfully Natalie wasn’t privy to some of the more risqué things that she and Blair unintentionally became entangled in so the amount of inappropriate tales was kept to a minimum. Jo had fun watching the interaction between Emma and her friend though she noted that Natalie sometimes had a haunted look to her when she was off in her own world. Jo made a mental note to talk about it later when they were back home. 

The three of them went on the Freedom Trail and Road to Revolution before having a late lunch. Natalie regaled Emma with tales from her travels in Europe and Asia as a correspondent. When Jo asked her about the Middle East Natalie quickly became quiet and turned the focus to Emma asking her about her schoolwork and what she liked best about school and her group home.

When it came time for them to take Emma back, Emma asked if they could all get their picture taken at the photo booth that they had come across in an old curio shop. Jo asked the owner if it worked and he informed them that it did. Emma sat atop Natalie and Jo’s laps as the three made silly faces for the camera. The three of them laughed when they saw how the photos came out and then returned Emma to the group home.

Jo walked Emma to the door and hugged her. Just before the door closed to the house, Jo heard Emma yell, “love you Joey! Bye.” Jo stood there for a moment before walking down the steps to Natalie.

“She is cute as a button Jo! I can see why- hey! What’s wrong?” Natalie placed a hand on Jo’s shoulder, alarmed at the tears forming in Jo’s eyes.

“That’s the first time she’s told me she loves me, “ Jo said through a watery smile. Natalie patted Jo on a shoulder. “Old softie you are Joanna Marie Polniaczek.” Natalie led Jo from the house and drove them back the condo where they spent the night reminiscing about their younger years.

~~~

Natalie became a fixture in Emma’s life after that. She stayed with Jo for another two weeks before finding an apartment not too far from her friend. She had decided she didn't want to move to New York, at least not yet, and thought that Boston could be a good fit for her in the meantime. Jo still wasn’t sure what had happened that made Natalie come back to the states but she was grateful to have the woman in her life again. It brought back all the good memories she had from her adolescence and early adult life. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed the connections she had with those women and made a vow to reconnect with each and every one of their four musketeers.

The two women were at Jo’s condo finishing the remodeling of the spare bedroom to make it Emma’s. Jo had gotten word that she was approved to become a foster mom and she was given today's date as the day she could bring Emma home with her. She didn’t know how she had lucked out but knew that so much of it had happened because of the connections that Helen had.

They weren’t doing too much to the room because Jo wanted Emma to be able to make it her own. Plus today was Emma’s birthday and her present was her new bedroom.

Hearing the front door open and close both women paused in their work.

“Jo?” Came a lilting voice from the entryway.

“We’re back here Helen.” Jo yelled as she and Natalie returned to arranging the furniture in the bedroom. There was a double bed, nightstand, dresser, and small desk.

“I brought all the decorations for the party, should I start setting up?” Helen asked from the doorway as she watched Natalie shoot her a quick smile before making the bed.

“Sure. Do you need me Nat or can I help Hel?” Natalie waved Jo away who winked over at Helen.

Once in the living room, Jo backed Helen against the wall grinning wolfishly as the leaned in and kissed her quickly before backing up, her hands loose on the other woman’s waist. Helen narrowed her eyes at Jo and pulled her back in for another kiss.

“Hey Jo, I don’t think there’s anything else- whoa kay. Hey there ladies.” Nat said from the hallway.

Helen wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality but she also wasn’t out. If she thought about it, she and Jo hadn’t really discussed if anyone in their lives really knew that they were friends let alone intimate. Jo stood back and away from Helen, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck not meeting Natalie’s gaze. Natalie for her part just smiled pleasantly and said, “sooooo… who’s ready to decorate!”

Helen smiled bashfully instantly charmed with the other woman’s easy demeanor. The two of them started to decorate and Jo fled the living room.

Natalie looked to Helen who smiled and nodded her head in the direction Jo had gone. Natalie smiled back before heading to Jo’s bedroom where she found the woman sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. Natalie sat down next to her friend and placed a hand on her knee.

“Look Jo, I don’t care if you kiss men _or_ women so long as you’re happy. Are you happy Jo?” Natalie said softly, looking over at her friend who slowly lowered her hands and nodded her head tremulously.

“I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time. A part of that is Helen… but an even bigger part is Emma. If it weren’t for Emma I don’t think whatever this is with Helen would have happened… and I am happy.” Jo’s voice shook with emotion. Natalie smiled and drew her friend into a hug, kissing her head.

“I love you Jo.”

“I love you too Nat.”

~~~

Emma was bouncing around in the car in excitement looking at the scenery flashing past the window as she put everything to memory. Not only was today her birthday, but it was a special day. _I get to stay with Jo tonight!!!_ Emma was so excited. As had become part of their routine they were singing to the songs on the radio. Emma loved seeing the silly side of Jo and Jo singing in the car definitely could be characterized as silly. Jo got very animated and danced to the music, well as much as one could dance in a car driving 35. Right now they were belting out “Real Love” together.

They pulled up to Jo’s building. Jo had to take a deep breath to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She felt a little light headed and giddy, you could say she was drunk on her emotions as she helped Emma out of the car by grabbing her suitcase and guiding her into the building.

Emma reached out taking Jo’s hand in hers. The woman flashed her a brilliant smile before they entered the building then took the elevator up. Once on their floor, Jo led them to her unit pausing at the door.

“It may be a little messy kid. Sorry ‘bout that.” Jo’s accent had come out quite strong since she had picked Emma up and the girl had noticed. Jo didn’t usually sound like she did but she shrugged it off to Jo being equally excited about Emma being able to stay for the weekend. _A whole weekend!_ The girl thought in glee. _This is the best birthday ever._

Jo opened the door and ushered the girl into the darkened condo. As soon as the door shut the light came on, party streamers everywhere. Natalie and Helen led the assembled group in “SURPRISE!” as they started singing happy birthday to Emma. The girl had been so startled she fell against Jo who held her shoulders to keep her in place. Emma didn’t have very many friends, but those she did have were in the room with their parents serenading her. Jo kneeled down and finished singing happy birthday to Emma with the rest of the group. The girl turned to Jo with a watery smile.

“Happy birthday Emma.” Jo said and hugged the girl close.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Emma squealed as she hugged Jo’s neck tightly.

“Whoa there hulk, I gotta breath at some point ya know.” Emma grinned as she pulled away from who she saw as her hero, her savior, and started shrugging off her jacket. Jo took it from her before going down the hallway, suitcase in hand, to the back bedroom.

The party was a lot of fun. They kids played party games, ate a lot of food, and were chaos in motion. Natalie snapped pictures the entire time. There was one she was crossing her fingers would come out. Jo had brought in the cake with 11 candles lit on it, setting it down in front of Emma as Helen dimmed the lights. In the flickering candlelight, the soft glow shown on Jo and Emma. Jo had her arm around the back of Emma’s chair, leaning toward her and telling her to make a wish. Emma was looking back at Jo with such adoration and love. If that one didn’t turn out she hoped the next one of the role did. Emma had taken in the biggest lungful of air before blowing out the candles with such force that she went cross-eyed.

In the end a very tired Emma was passed out on the couch as Natalie, Jo, and Helen cleaned the condo around her. Jo thanked both women for their help before they bid her goodnight.

Coming over to the couch Jo shook Emma’s shoulder. “Emma sweetie. It’s time for bed.” Emma’s eyes fluttered as she grumbled unintelligibly. Jo grinned as she pushed the girls hair out of her face. “There’s a bed with your name on it.”

It took a while but finally she got the girl up and was herding her down the hall to what would be her room. Opening the door Jo let her walk in and waited with baited breath. Emma for her part was pretty tired but her eyes widened at the banner hanging above the bed. It read, “welcome home Emma.” The girl turned quickly to Jo who smiled.

“You’re not just staying for the weekend Emma. I’m your new foster mom. I promise to be a good one.” 

Emma started sobbing, which alarmed Jo, who guided the girl to the bed and sat down with her.

“Emma, sweetie, what’s wrong? I- I thought you’d be happy. You’re gunna live with me now.” Jo rubbed soothing circles on the girls back as she hiccuped.

“M-m-m-m-my wish.” Emma stumbled over her words she was so overwhelmed.

“What about your wish sweetie?” Jo said as she petted Emma’s hair.

“It came true.” She said in such an awestruck yet fragile voice that Jo pulled her into her arms.

“Yeah kid. It came true… for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack to Emma's life since meeting Jo:
> 
> Labyrinth Soundtrack (she has a special affinity for Magic Dance and Chilly Down)  
> Tina Turner - We Don't Need Another Hero (First song sung by Jo in the car with Emma)  
> Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack (another movie day)  
> Aladin Soundtrack (another movie day, they belted out what they could remember to "A Whole New World" and Jo eventually bought the tape to play in her car when Emma was around)  
> Newsies Soundtrack (another movie day, Jo saw how Emma sat forward during the song "Santa Fe" in the theater)  
> Mary J. Blige - Real Love (First song in the car when Emma moved in with Jo)


	3. Chapter 3

**December 1992**

Jo and Emma walked down the gangway to the plane holding hands. They were headed to New York for Christmas and Jo was excited to introduce Emma to her mom. Natalie would be joining them in a few days after she had finished the article she was working on.

Emma was a bundle of nerves. It was her first time on a plane and she would finally be meeting Rose. _Babusia, she told me to call her Babusia._ Emma thought as she clutched at Jo. She could feel the frigid outside air permeating the gangway as they drew closer to the entryway of the plane. Emma knew she shouldn’t cling to her foster mom like this but it was something she still struggled with, that she was Jo’s and wouldn’t be sent away.

Jo smiled down at Emma as she watched her eyes get bigger as they approached the planes hatch. She had gotten them plane tickets rather than having them go by train because she wanted to spend as much time in the city with Emma as possible. Besides, Jo didn’t know how Emma would do on a train for four hours. _Course, putting her in a confined space in the sky might not go over too well either,_ she thought. Regardless, Jo was going to make this a damn special trip. She was anxious because it would be the first time Rose would get to meet Emma.

When Jo had informed her mother that she became a foster mom Rose immediately wanted a picture of the child and a phone call introduction. Emma had handled the whole situation very well all things being equal. Rose had spoken with Emma for two hours before Jo cut the call off. She loved that her mom had insisted that Emma call her Babusia from the very start. Sometimes Emma would forget but Rose was very patient with Jo’s young charge, immediately smitten by the young girl.

Rose had been coaching Emma on Polniaczek fall traditions through their numerous telephone calls and getting the dirt on if Jo was following them. Unfortunately they were not able to come to New York for Thanksgiving but Jo had been able to get a week and a half off for Christmas and New Year’s.

Emma, Natalie, Helen, and Jo had had a wonderful time at Jo’s place for Thanksgiving. Natalie regaled Emma and Helen about the time the two women had spent at school as they prepared a holiday feast from Mrs. Garrett’s recipes with the requisite phone call from Rose to wish them all a happy holiday. After Natalie had put Emma to bed, the women had stayed up drinking wine swapping tales from their childhood and dreams of their respective futures. Jo was enjoying her time with Helen but had come to realize after Thanksgiving that a long term commitment was something that neither of them would actively pursue with the other. She could see them transitioning from lovers to friends but hoped that they could hold onto this, whatever it was, for as long as possible. She delighted in Helen; her companionship, her friendship, her body.

Stepping into the aircraft, Jo guided Emma to their seats helping her get her seat belt situated before pulling up the screen on the cabin window so Emma could watch the plane take off and land. Once Jo was seated she touched Emma’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “If you get scared kid, just hold my hand kay?” Emma nodded her head vigorously before looking out the window with wide eyes, face pressed close to the opening, watching the hustle and bustle of the tarmac.

 _Maybe we can get ma to come ice-skating with us,_ Jo thought absently as she grabbed a barf bag from the pocket in front of her just in case Emma became a vomit comet. Jo still couldn’t believe that had happened to her when she and the girls had gone to France that one year. It probably would have been more humiliating if she had been sitting next to Blair, thankfully she and Tootie were together for the flight over and the younger girl had smiled in sympathy before handing over the bag from her seat. _Oh shit, I shouldn’t of given Emma a burger for lunch!_ This was Jo’s last thought before they closed the cabin door and their flight was on its way.

~~~

Rose stood at the gate waiting for the flight to disembark. She had a sign made that said “Welcome to New York Emma.” She was still a little in shock that her daughter had become a foster parent, but if there was anyone who could understand the young girl’s life, it was her Jo. Rose had tried to give Jo her best chance and was so incredibly thankful of the scholarship that sent her little girl to Eastland Academy. If not for that scholarship who knows what would have become of her daughter.

As people started filing out of the gate, Rose’s heart started beating double time. _Emma may not be blood, but she’s Jo’s_ she thought before she saw her daughters head bobbing in the throng of people. She thrust the sign up above her head, a smile stretched from ear to ear as she got her first good look at her daughter.

They hadn’t seen each other in three years. It was painful at the time because it was obvious that Jo was not happy in her marriage. From what Rose could see, Jo was in a much better place. Gone was the horrid hairstyle she had worn in her last few years at Langley College replaced by straight hair with mid-facial bangs… _and are those some highlights_?! Her clothing seemed a scooch masculine to Rose but she had to admit they looked fantastic on her Jo.

Rose’s breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the young girl who’s arm was looped through Jo’s, looking about excitedly as she drank everything in. Emma stopped in her tracks, pulling Jo to a halt once she saw Rose and her sign. Rose could see that her daughter was asking Emma what was wrong since Emma’s eyes started to well up with tears as she pointed over to Rose. Jo’s smile was radiant when she spotted her mother holding the sign proudly over her head. She tugged Emma over to Rose, dropping her carry-on on the ground and sweeping her mother into a massive hug.

“Aww ma… I love. I love you _so_ much. Thank you for doing this.” Jo whispered in her mother’s ear before letting her go and turning to Emma who stood awkwardly digging the toe of her shoe into the carpeting. Rose smiled warmly at the girl opening her arms for a hug. Emma hesitated for a moment before wrapping her slim arms around Rose’s waist who hugged her back fiercely. 

“Welcome to the family Emma.” Rose whispered against Emma’s head as the girl shook in her arms. “I’m so happy to finally meet you little one.” She rubbed soothing circles on her back as Jo wrapped both of them in her arms. _This is my family_ Jo thought as she fought her own tears.

It wasn’t that Jo hadn’t had a family; she had had many over the years between her family, the neighborhood, and then the musketeers. But this, this was Jo’s. She wasn’t born into it, she wasn’t raised in it, and it wasn’t thrust on her, she chose this. Since having Emma in her life, for all the upheavals they were still going through with the transition of having Emma live with her, Jo knew she wouldn’t be satisfied with just being her foster mom she wanted to make it official, she wanted Emma to feel safe in saying “that’s my mom.” Having Emma in her life brought out a side of her she never knew she had or was capable of. She wanted Emma to be secure and know that she was never going to be sent back and that this, this family, was hers and that they would always love her. 

Soon they all drew away from each other wiping their eyes then laughing lightly as they all looked at each other and how they were all weepy eyed. Emma beamed up at Jo and Rose, both women’s hearts melting at that loving and trusting smile. Rose hooked an arm around Emma’s slim shoulders giving her a side hug then leading her through the airport to baggage claim. Jo didn’t see what her mom pulled out of her purse but she was sure it was either a present or food judging by Emma’s reaction. If Emma was lucky she would be getting Rose’s pierogi’s or Mrs. Santos’s pastelillos. _Ma doesn’t know what she started if she’s givin’ Emma food_ Jo thought with a grin.

For the first two weeks of having Emma live with her the girl had been very restrained in her eating habits. Unfortunately Jo hadn’t noticed, at least not consciously, until Natalie said something one night. They had all spent the day together with Jo wanting to buy anything and everything for Emma and Natalie tempering her friend reminding her that this had to be very overwhelming for Emma. The two of them had talked a lot about Emma and her situation since Natalie had first met the girl so she knew her background and just how horrible it was. Jo loved how Natalie was with Emma and the bond they had formed. The first time Emma had called her “aunt Nat” the woman had teared up and Jo leaned over to her whispering, “Now who’s the old softie Natasha Letisha Sage Green?”

But that particular outing after they had put Emma to bed and stayed up talking about Natalie’s time in the Middle East she had stopped and looked at Jo very seriously, “Did you notice how much Emma ate throughout the day?”

Jo had stopped and thought back and realized Emma wouldn’t ask for food and would eat very little of what she was given claiming she wasn’t very hungry.

“I… no I didn’t. Not until you said something.”

“Does she always do that Jo?” Natalie asked as she looked down at her beer bottle, nails carefully starting to peel away the label. Jo had noticed this nervous habit of her friends. When she was concerned or was emotional she would fiddle with whatever she had in her hand and if Jo thought about it, they probably should stop drinking in the evenings. It wasn’t that they did it all the time, but whenever they touched on tough topics they always had a glass of wine or beer on hand. Natalie always carefully peeling the label away from her bottle after the condensation from the glass had made the label a bit soggy.

“I… yeah. If I think back to her birthday, yeah, she barely touches her food.” Jo said as she started to get upset. “How could I miss that Nat? I mean, I just- I never- I’m a terrible parent, I didn’t even notice! Who doesn’t notice something like that?!” She lamented as Natalie leaned forward and placed a comforting hand over Jo’s.

“No you aren’t Jo. You love that girl. You’ve just been so excited about having her here and adjusting to it that you saw her excitement and happiness for being here with you. I… I think she does that because she’s afraid. I don’t mean to overstep my bounds but did you ever think that it might be a good idea to do counseling with her to help in adjusting to being together?” Natalie finished softly. She didn’t want to anger or upset her friend because she knew that Jo cared but she also knew that Jo had been so focused for so long on just getting Emma to live with her that she might not have thought about what that change would mean for both of them.

“I- I- no. I really didn’t. I just kinda thought it would be like when I would take her back to the group home, only she wouldn’t be going there she’d be staying with me.” Jo said as she thought about everything. A few days later she had asked Helen to help her find a good counselor. The day after the talk with Natalie she had looked in Emma’s lunch bag after school and had found the sandwich she had placed in the bag that morning uneaten. She found that everyday since then. Emma would eat the apple and grapes she put in there but not the sandwich.

They started going to counseling together shortly before Thanksgiving. Emma had been frightened, thinking that she was being punished and begging Jo not to send her back. Jo’s heart had broken as hearing that and it had been a long session with the counselor as Jo continued to tell Emma that she wouldn’t be sending her back. The counselor had agreed that it would be in Emma’s best interest if they came twice a week until they were more comfortable in their roles together. Every time they had a counseling session Emma would have nightmares to the point that Jo would just have Emma sleep with her, curled against her side until she fell into a deep sleep. Jo was doing her best to make the counseling sessions be viewed as a good thing since she referred to it as their special day where Emma could talk about anything she wanted. It was sometimes hard for Jo because Emma was slowly beginning to talk about the abuse she had suffered since she was little. In those moments Jo seethed with rage and wanted to find each of those foster parents and show them what having a hard life really was.

Emma for her part was coming to realize that Jo wanted to provide for her everything and anything she wanted, clothing, food, love and that she wouldn’t take any of that away from her. It was hard for Emma and she had cried about it during the counseling sessions because she hadn’t experienced that before. Even though Jo had been in her life for nearly a year and had taken great pains to be a consistent part of her life, Emma was frightened that it would all go away. Jo held her when she cried and would tell her that this was what she wanted to do for Emma and how it should be between a child and parent; unconditional love and support.

Jo hung back as she watched the her mom and Emma interact with each other, smiling at their ease with one another until a newsstand drew her to a stop. Her brow scrunched as she read the headline, pulling the paper off the counter. _Oh Blair…_ the headline announced that Warner Industries CEO had passed away unexpectedly.

“Ma!” Rose turned around at Jo’s shout, watching her daughter approach her with a paper held in her hand.

“Did you know about Mr. Warner?” At Rose’s puzzled look Jo handed her the paper and walked back to the newsstand apologizing for taking the paper and paying for it then asking for two dollars in quarters which the attendant grudgingly supplied. Jo strode over to the payphones with her mom and Emma trailing behind.

“Oh god, what’s that number. Umm… shit! Ma, can you get me some more quarters? I’m gunna call Nat and see if she’s got Blair’s number.” Her mother nodded her head and went back over to the newsstand while Emma stood next to Jo, watching her use the payphone.

“Come on… pick up the phone Green. Hey! Nat it’s me. Did you- yeah. I don’t have my planner with all my numbers, I can’t remember if the last three numbers are 910 or 091. Yeah I know I haven’t talked to her in a long time. I know Eastland by heart but she wasn’t in the city all that much back then. Okay, 091, thanks Nat. Yeah I’ll see you soon.” Jo hung up as Rose came over with a roll of quarters in her hand. Jo smiled in thanks at her mom before dialing the number she hadn’t used in quite some time, hoping against hope that her friend would be on the other end or there was someone who could direct her. She gripped the phone hard listening to the phone ringing before it was picked up.

“Warner residence.” A refined male voice announced.

“Hey, is this Martin?”

“Speaking.” Came the cultured yet suspicious voice.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you remember me but this is Jo, Blair’s roommate from-“

“Ah yes, Mrs. Bonner. Mrs. Warner has been waiting for your call.”

“Oh umm, it’s Miss Polniaczek actually. I’m back to my maiden name.” Jo wasn’t sure why she had thrown that out there but it was too late to take back now.

“Very good Miss Polniaczek, let me connect you with Mrs. Warner.”

Jo felt a hand at her elbow and looked down at Emma with a small smile.

Rose pulled Emma back against her, wrapping her arms about her shoulders as a shaky voice came on the telephone line. “Jo?”

“Hey princess.”

There was silence on the line before a shuddering gasp and crying.

“Aww Blair, I’m sorry… I’m so very sorry hon’. What can I do for you?” Jo closed her eyes as she listened to her friend crying on the line. “I’m in town… Do- do you want me to come over?” Jo closed her eyes, her heart aching for her friend and her grief. She barely heard the whispered “yes” from the other end before saying she would be there as quickly as she could.

Jo turned to her mom and Emma. _Oh damn._

“Hey kiddo, let’s take a quick seat okay?” Emma nodded her head in apprehension as the three of them went over to some seats by the Delta departure gates.

“Emma, one of my friends just lost her father-“ Rose gasped and whispered “poor Blair” before turning her attention back to Jo. Rose hadn't looked at the paper when Jo handed it to her, merely passed it onto Emma as she watched Jo dash back to the newsstand.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but would you be okay going with ma back to the apartment while I go check on my friend? Well, she’s more than a friend. She’s family.” Jo looked deeply into her foster daughter’s eyes and saw only compassion.

“Yeah, that’s fine… right Babusia?” Emma looked to Rose who smiled warmly.

“Of course it is. Let’s get the luggage and we’ll head back home and will wait for you to call us Jo. Or… how would you feel if it were just the two of us tonight Emma? Like a date night? Arlene gave me her recipe for pastelillos, we could make some together.”

Jo did a double take with her mom. “Whoa! Mrs. Santos gave up the goods? I thought she’d never tell you.” Jo was impressed but by the put out look on her mom’s face… “Ma, you didn’t?” Jo asked in disbelief.

“At least it wasn’t just the _one_ , it was her whole cookbook! And we agreed a recipe for a recipe so all in all, I think we both got the better end of the bargain.” Rose said as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

Jo stared at her mom in disbelief. “You won’t even give ME those recipes and I’m yer kid!”

“Well, maybe I will give them to you now since you have a child of your own.”

Emma watched the back and forth in amusement her heart swelling at what Rose just said. With a confidence and surety beyond her years, Emma nodded her head before saying, “We’re okay going alone, aren’t we Babusia? Yer wasting time here when you told Blair you’d be there soon and you always tell me to keep my promises and be on time.”

Jo turned to Emma a flabbergasted look on her face, “How’d you know it was Blair kid?”

Emma looked at Jo arching a brow, “The paper said Warner. Blair’s last name is Warner. You said Blair on the phone. Duuuuh.” The head shake and arms up had Rose laughing as Jo looked at Emma dumbfounded.

“Whoa, you did a perfect impersonation of aunt Nat. Maybe she shouldn’t come around so much anymore.” Jo grinned as she ruffled Emma’s hair, the girl trying to escape her foster mom’s reach though unsuccessful.

Rose looked at her watch. “She’s right Jo, you should hurry. It’s going to be hell trying to get into the city if you wait any longer.” Jo nodded and kissed both her mom and Emma goodbye, promising that she would call them later on.

Her mom was right of course. It took a hellish amount of time to get to Blair’s house in the city but once there, she hustled up to the penthouse.

 _I haven’t seen her since I moved away. Shit I haven’t even kept in touch except for a postcard or greeting card here and there. I didn’t even go to her wedding…_ Jo thought remorsefully as she waited for the door to open. She was quite surprised when Blair greeted her rather than her butler. Her eyes were red, bags hanging heavily under them, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, face splotchy from the crying. She looked like hell and yet she was still one of the most beautiful women Jo had ever seen.

Jo smiled at Blair and stepped into her space forcing her to back up as Jo closed the door. They stood there taking each other in before tears started to fall from Blair’s eyes.

“C’mere princess.” Jo said as she stepped forward, her arms open and welcoming. Blair fell into them readily, sobbing as she embraced her friend.

“He’s gone… he- he- he’s just… gone!”

“Shh.” Jo shushed Blair as she rocked her back and forth offering what support she could through physical contact. Eventually they ended up in the living room with Blair curled up against Jo’s side. She talked about her father’s passing and how she was dealing with it, or not. How her husband was still overseas since he was acting on her behalf to calm down the board members of Warner Industries and might not make it back for the funeral which was in a few days.

 _Jesus, merry fucking Christmas… this stuff just isn’t supposed to happen before the holidays. No wonder why people end up depressed and doing things they’ll regret._ Jo thought as she hugged her friend just a little bit tighter. 

“Joey?”

Jo smiled. The way she said her name reminded her of Emma.

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay… I mean- would- could you-“ Jo shushed her.

“Of course I will.” She smiled at her friend before continuing, “But can I call my ma to let her know I got here okay? I was at the airport when I saw the paper headline-” Blair sat back from her friend a mortified look on her face before she slapped Jo’s arm ineffectually.

“What’d you do that for?!” Jo exclaimed. Of all the things she had expected, that was the last one.

“Joanne Marie Polniaczek, are you telling me you abandoned your _mother_ in the _airport_?”

“No! Well… not really. She was with me when I called here and she said I should come straight away.” Jo said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck not meeting Blair’s eyes.

“I knew I liked your mother. Monica won’t even come back for- for- for...” Jo pulled Blair back into her arms as she started crying again. She could say she really hated Blair’s mother at this point. Of all the things that Monica had done to Blair during her life this probably had to be the lowest.

Once Blair had calmed down Jo wiped her face and told her to go and clean herself up while she called Rose.

Blair went to her bedroom en-suite and did a double take. _I look hideous!_ She thought before scrubbing her face and going through the motions. She nearly put make-up back on but knew she would be a weepy mess again and besides the only person who would see was Jo. _If Tad were here I wouldn’t even let him see me this way._ She smiled to herself as she thought of her friend that she hadn’t seen in so long. Blair didn’t know what had happened that they hadn’t kept in touch but knew that if she ever needed anything she would be able to count on Jo to be there for her. _And I was right. She called me like I knew she would._

She walked back out and followed the sound of Jo’s voice until she located her in the study.

“Yeah ma, I’ll let Blair know. How’s Emma doing? She is? That’s great! Can I- hey Emma.” Blair stood at the doorway to the study and watched her friend talk on the phone. Her whole body language changed between Rose and this Emma person. There was love and affection in Jo’s voice as she spoke with her mom but this… this was different.

“You did? Hah! I’ll bet there’s flour all over the place.” Jo laughed at whatever this woman was saying to Jo. “I really should get ma a new mixer.”

Blair watched as Jo concentrated on what was being said to her, her eyes shining brightly with joy as her free hand traced patterns on the desktop. She had never seen her friend look so content, peaceful, and happy in all her life. _Didn’t Martin say Miss Polniaczek was on the line and not Mrs. Bonner…?_

“Yeah I’m going to stay here tonight but I promise to be back for lunch tomorrow. Hey I promised didn’t I, and I always keep my promises. Good night Emma… I love you.” Blair canted her head to the side watching as Jo slowly set the telephone handset down into its cradle. There was something going on here that Blair wasn’t picking up on and she couldn’t pinpoint it. Taking a deep breath to turned from the door and went back into the main area to the window overlooking the city. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there for god knows how long before she heard a throat clear and turned to Jo.

Blair hadn’t really been paying attention to her friend when she stood outside her front door, she was just overwhelmed that she was there and she could finally let go in front of someone. But she was paying attention now and was somewhat surprised at what she saw. Gone was the young woman she had last seen with hair teased out in glorious 80’s fashion. In her place stood a mature adult. _Oh my god, she’s wearing designer clothes!_ The inner fashionista crowed but outwardly she raised an eyebrow. For all their bickering and fights Blair had a soft spot in her heart for her rough and tumble friend. In a way she missed the girl who used to wear last years jeans, hair swept back into a ponytail, jean jacket and helmet. She could see the girl she once was in the woman standing before her. If Blair were honest she would hire Jo as a model for Warner Fashions. She cut a dashing figure with her hair and clothes. Jo was in a word breathtaking.

“I see someone took my fashion advice to heart.” Blair said teasingly. 

“I don’t know princess, you were the one who told me feathered hair was in. I _cringe_ at the pictures from my early twenties.” Jo grinned.

“It’s not my fault you did it a few years too late.”

“Aha, keep telling yourself that. I have an album full of pictures of you that some magazines would _kill_ for.”

“You.wouldn’t.DARE!” Blair said aghast. She knew there were some doozies in there. For all her fashion forward dress, there were some things she would like to not make it into those filthy rags that people read.

“Yeah I wouldn’t. Not unless I got desperate to pay for my kids college fund.” Jo laughed and Blair laughed right along with her.

“Riiiiiight. Your kid’s college fund. Uh huh. Good one Joey.” Blair chuckled and completely missed Jo’s face falling.

They stood in silence for a while, Blair’s arms wrapped around herself as she considered the last few years and how she had missed her friend. Sure she had kept in touch with Dorothy and Natalie, well as much as one could keep in touch with a traveling newswoman and aspiring actress, but it wasn’t the same. They just weren’t… Jo.

Blair’s stomach rumbled and Jo laughed.

“When’s the last time you fed that thing?”

Blair blushed bright red as she remembered Monica’s lessons, _a lady doesn’t show that she is fatigued, hungry, or hurt. She is grace and poise at all times with all people._

Jo must have seen something cross her face because she came up to Blair and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “It’s okay to show that you're human princess, no one is here to judge you. I will _never_ judge you.” She smiled at her, squeezing Blair’s shoulder one last time before walking towards the kitchen.

“I will however take a picture of you stuffing your face and prey that you belch if only for the entertainment value in it.” Jo grinned over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen; Blair watched her go while a smile spread across her lips.

“Barbarian.” She said softly to the empty room.

~~~

“Ma, ma, ma, wake up. It’s Christmas!” Emma said as she bounced enthusiastically on the bed next to Jo.

“What time is it kid?” Jo asked as she blearily opened her eyes, trying to get a bead on Emma who continued bounce on the bed. Hearing a chuckle from the doorway, Jo opened her eyes fully and saw her mom dressed in a muumuu, two cups of coffee in her hand as she entered the room and set one of them down on the nightstand next to her. Jo honestly thought that she was dreaming because her mom was giving her flashbacks to Mrs. Roper from Three’s Company with what she was wearing.

“It’s 8am.” Rose said as she sat down next to Jo, brushing her hair over her ears. “Emma, go set the table for breakfast.”

Emma grumbled as she left the room, something that sounded suspiciously like “grown ups are no fun” as Jo sat up, grabbing her mug and taking a sip.

“How long have you been up ma?”

Rose smiled at Jo. “A bit. Emma got up not too long ago and came out, saw the tree, and needed to be told to let you sleep a little longer. You’d think she’d never seen a Christmas tree before.”

Jo stared down into her mug and said softly, “… probably because she hasn’t ma.”

Rose’s face fell as the implication of it hit her. She hadn’t thought about it. Jo didn’t talk much about Emma’s experiences before she came to live with her and truth be told Rose was a little afraid to ask.

“Well then, I think you need to get up lazy bones otherwise you’re going to miss out on Christmas.” Rose patted Jo’s leg through the comforter and left the room.

Jo slipped out of bed and put on a robe over her tee and sweatpants before slipping her feet into thick socks. The heating still wasn’t the best and Jo doubted her mom had been taking her checks to the bank like she was supposed to. Jo loved her mom and had been sending her checks every month since she had a steady paycheck from the department to help Rose out.

Christmas Eve had been quite the event. Natalie had been staying with them until last night when she left for her parent’s house after they had had dinner. They’d had a quasi-traditional Wiglia. Quasi because Natalie had placed some of her own traditions in which had made for an entertaining day in the kitchen watching Rose and Nat hash it out. Emma and Jo had wisely stayed out and half listened to the battle of wills being waged as they watched movies on the TV curled up under a blanket.

There was a point in the day when Jo got a call from Blair and took the phone into her room, closing the door and staying there until her mother dragged her out and spoke with Blair briefly. Rose had invited Blair over but the debutante had declined the offer though Rose knew it was appreciated on the others end.

After Natalie had left they had gotten ready to go to Midnight mass. Jo wasn’t a practicing Catholic any longer but she knew how important it was to her mother so they had all gone to the church on 168th. Emma had stared in wonder at the cathedral. She had a million questions for Jo but was told they would talk about it when they got home. When they had returned to the apartment Rose had conceded that they wouldn’t go to morning mass but stay in. Jo had stayed up fairly late with Emma as she explained why mass was important to Rose and what it had been like for Jo to grow up in that environment but also why she no longer went to church as they lay snuggled up in their bed.

Jo went into the small dining area where Emma sat perched on the edge of her seat, squirming as she kept looking over at the Christmas tree. Rose and Jo had agreed that Jo would keep Emma busy while Rose put all the gifts under the tree to surprise the girl in the morning. They both held no illusions that Emma didn't believe in Santa but they still wanted to bring a bit of enchantment into her life.

Smiling, Jo leaned over and kissed Emma’s head before ruffling her hair laughing as the girl pouted while attempting to straighten her unruly mane. Rose came in and did much the same to Jo which garnered the same reaction from the older woman leaving Emma to giggle at the interaction with a “what goes around comes around” look on her face.

They all settled in and ate breakfast before adjourning to the living room and opening presents. Emma was so fastidious in opening her presents, taking special care to not rip the wrapping paper with her first two presents before Jo plopped down on the floor and tore through one of hers creating a mess. Soon the three of them were all tearing through their presents as quickly as possible. Emma would squeal with joy and launch herself at Jo or Rose for the presents they had bought her. It didn’t matter if it was something practical like new clothes or something a bit more frivolous like a toy, Emma was excited for everything and anything she got.

Jo and Rose were clearing up the wrapping paper when a knock sounded at the door. Jo looked at her watch before heading to the door thinking that Natalie was early since they had all agreed to go to the movies and watch a Muppet Christmas Carol together. She was surprised when she opened the door to find Blair on her doorstep, arms laden with presents.

“I hope you don’t mind. I brought presents for you guys.” She said as she came through the door.

“Uh- well- umm.” Jo fumbled behind Blair as she went right into the living room and deposited the bags on the floor by Emma, shrugging off her coat and continuing to talk.

“I just- it’s been so long since I’ve seen both of you. Hi Rose.” Blair smiled at the woman who sat in her chair glancing between Jo, Blair, and Emma then back to Blair. “And Tad isn’t back yet from overseas and last night I had declined your offer but really I wanted-“ Blair finally noticed Emma who sat on the floor against the couch, a book lay open in her lap as she looked up at the new person. “Oh, hello. Who might you be?” Blair smiled uncertainly down at Emma.

Emma stood up and put out her hand. “Please to meet you, I’m Emma.” She smiled up at the older blonde who shook her hand.

“Well Emma, it is a pleasure to meet a young lady with such good manners. I’m Blair.” She observed the young girl, her name niggling something in the back of Blair's mind that she wasn't quite grasping yet.

“Oh wow! Hi! Aunt Nat has told me alllllll about you.” Emma gushed to Blair who smiled pleasantly as Emma rattled off the different stories that she knew. Blair laughed at how well Emma imitated Natalie then a thought occurred to her.

“Emma, who’s your mother?” Blair knew for a fact that Natalie had no siblings as she was an only child and adopted.

“Joey is!” Emma beamed at Jo who smiled warmly, coming up behind Emma and placing her hands on her shoulders as she looked at Blair over Emma’s head.

“Surprise!” She said weakly. Jo hadn’t meant to leave Blair in the dark about her foster daughter; it just hadn’t ever been the right time while she had stayed with her that first night.

Blair looked between the two then over to Rose. Her face expressed a grim countenance as she said, “I’m interrupting. I’m so sorry I really should have called first. I’ll- I’ll just go now” as she started to collect her coat.

“Nonsense Blair. You are always welcome in our home.” Rose said as she came and took Blair’s coat from her. “Jo, why don’t you take Blair into the kitchen and get her a cup of coffee while Emma and I sort out these presents.”

The two of them went to the kitchen, each leaning against a counter facing the other as the silence thickened between them.

“… why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter Jo?” Blair said uncertainly as she looked up from the floor to her friend.

Jo for her part bit her lip in uncertainty. _How do I explain all this to her quickly without minimizing how important it is?_

“Well… it’s like this. I met Emma a little under a year ago on the job. She was in a bad situation and I helped her out of it.”

Blair cocked an eyebrow as if to say “and that’s ALL?”

“Okay… see I continued to visit her on my days off. She’s been in the foster system for like, ever, and… god her life hasn’t been pretty Blair.” Jo shook her head as she got misty eyed her voice lowering because she didn’t want Emma to overhear this conversation. “I know I had a rough upbringing but I had a mom who loved me and a neighborhood that supported me as much as it could considerin’ the amount of single mothers here. I just- I don’t know Blair I fell in love with the kid and wanted to be the mom that she hasn’t had in her life. Maybe it was selfish of me because Rick and I were going through a nasty divorce. Emma… Emma was the one bright spot in my life and I just wanted to be a mom.” Jo scowled quickly before continuing, “Naw that’s not completely right because I didn’t _just_ want to have a child or be a mom, I wanted to be _her_ mom. I wanted to give her safety and security and the love that she hasn’t had because she is special Blair. She’s beautiful. She’s been treated like shit by every adult she’s ever met, no kid deserves that.” Jo wiped her eyes gruffly as she looked up at her friend who stared back at her.

Blair had to admit she was taken aback. She hadn’t expected her friend to be this open and honest with her because back in the day getting Jo to talk about her feelings was like pulling teeth. Jo would rather go ten rounds with Mike Tyson then get “all mushy,” as she liked to call it. Blair smiled at her friend because as she looked at her she realized, _she’s grown up._

Walking over to Jo she gave her a hug before moving back. She knew it couldn’t have been easy for Jo to tell her this so wanted to be supportive but also give her the space she needed as well. As much as Blair was dying to know what happened between Jo and Rick, she knew it was a tale for another time.

“Oh poop. I didn’t bring anything for Emma!” Blair glanced at the living room where Emma was reading her book to Rose.

Jo laughed. “To be fair, you didn't exactly know. Besides... uhh it’s okay to say shit Blair.”

“I would _never_!”

Jo smiled as she wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her fiercely. “Don’t ever change Blair."

“Do you mind if I stay with all of you for the day Joey? I don’t want to be alone...” Jo just hugged her friend tighter.

“Of course you can princess.”

~~~

Jo felt like punching something; no, not something, someone. Tad still hadn’t returned from overseas and it was now New Year’s Eve. The musketeers had banded together and been spending a lot of time at Blair’s place helping her through the arrangements for her fathers funeral as well as her grief. They took turns staying with Blair but the one constant through it all had been Jo and Emma who had taken up residence in Blair’s spare bedroom for the last few days.

They sat with Blair through the funeral and stayed close by at the wake. Emma frequently distracted Blair for which the blonde heiress felt grateful. She was taken with the young girl and had snuck quite a few presents to her since they had met but Jo had had to put her foot down and remind Blair that Emma was her daughter and that she was trying to teach her the value of money. Blair knew that Jo had a good job and that it paid well but that Jo was by no means rich nor had the type of disposable income that Blair did. Emma for her part was just as excited to be included in activities as she was to get presents, which was something that Blair was learning about the young girl. It made her ache for her because she was slowly starting to realize just how terribly lonely Emma’s life must have been before Jo came into it. _Just like me I guess._

This was one of the reasons why she was throwing an intimate New Year’s Eve party at her house; just the musketeers and their families at her penthouse with a view to die for.

Blair wasn’t sure what she had expected with Jo as a parent but watching her with Emma was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. Natalie had shared a few photos she kept in her wallet from the birthday party and of her life with the two of them. Blair hated to admit it but a part of her was jealous of Natalie’s involvement in their lives. For eight years Blair had been a fixture in Jo’s life and vice versa. There was so much that the two of them had shared that Natalie and Dorothy hadn’t been a part of and yet here she was jealous of two of her best friends sharing their lives in a way that she was envious of. She hadn’t realized just how much she missed Jo until she had heard her voice on the phone and she had called her princess.

In Blair’s world friendships were artifice; there was nothing genuine or heartfelt about them. Meeting Jo and having her friendship had changed Blair on a fundamental level. If she had been the same person now as when she had met Jo she wouldn’t have even thought twice about buying Emma everything her heart desired. However, since having Jo in her life she had come to realize the true meaning behind pride and value and she treasured Jo for that.

As the clock wound down and there was two minutes left to the New Year the caterers started passing out the champagne plus one sparkling cider for the only child in the room. They all gathered at the wall of windows that faced Times Square. It was a beautiful night and Blair hung back as she watched what she considered to be her family start the count down.

Natalie had her camera out and was shooting pictures of everyone before lowering it to a side table and shouted along as everyone chanted, “10…9…8…7” Emma darted over to Blair and grabbed her hand dragging her over to the windows. She was vibrating with the energy surrounding them as Blair smiled down at her. Emma’s breath was fogging up the glass as everyone continued the chant, “3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Blair watched Emma scream the last of the countdown and laughed, hugging the girl close as she sipped her champagne. She turned when she felt a presence at her back and saw Jo lowering Natalie’s camera a sheepish smile on her face as she drew closer and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Happy New Year princess.”

“Neanderthal.” They both laughed and Emma turned around hugging Jo fiercely.

“Love you Joey.”

“Love YOU Emma.”

It would be quite some time before Blair saw the two of them again. Circumstances being what they were Blair and Jo had very busy lives and lived in different cities. The two of them did their best to remain in touch through phone calls, letters, postcards, and greeting cards.

In the years to come Blair treasured the photos that Natalie had taken that night and proudly displayed them at her house in New York as well as her apartments on Eastland’s campus. She would frequently be asked who the people in the photos were and Blair would simply reply, “They’re my family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tooooootally messed up. For whatever reason when I posted this chapter this morning (in my defense I've been working the graveyard shift unexpectedly and yesterday was my first day off in a while) I posted the new chapter twice. In my error I deleted the duplicate chapter and erased your awesome messages before I could read them. I am SOOOOO sorry! Like truly, I am very sorry. I saw that I had 4 messages before deleting the chapter. To those whose messages I deleted, I owe you! Definitely feeling pretty bummed about that. Me and very little sleep are not good friends at the moment.
> 
> Emma's postcards are from Blair 1) Capri Girl by John Singer Sargent, and 2) Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose by John Singer Sargent  
> Her postcard from Natalie was a brightly colored orange card with three architecture scenes from Rome with "Roma" printed at the bottom.

**January 1993**

_January 28, 1993_

_Dear Jo,_

_I really cannot thank you (and Emma) enough for all that you did for me during daddy’s funeral and wake. You were both so wonderful and supportive but I would expect nothing less from a woman as proud and loyal as you. Tad came home a week after New Year’s. It took quite a bit of fast talking on his part to calm the board down and I am thankful to him for dealing with that for me. I’m not sure how I would have gotten through this ordeal without everyone’s love and support.  
_

_I still can’t believe he’s gone. We were in the midst of planning a trip together because we hadn’t had one together in such a long time. He said he wanted to discuss some things with me but they could wait until then. I don’t know how to deal with that. I have been going over again and again in my mind what he could have wanted to talk to me about and I draw a blank every time. Did he want to tell me what a fantastic daughter I was? How proud he was of me and what I had accomplished with Eastland and my practice? Or did he want to discuss stepping down and my taking over for him or if that was even a possibility? Was he going to grill me on when I would be having grandchildren to carry on the warner name? I just don’t know and it is so hard the not knowing._

_But enough of that, how about you? You still owe me an explanation for how, when, and why you and Rick divorced. You also owe me more details on how you became a foster mom. I get the logistics of it and all, but why Emma? I know you explained some of it but I feel like there is more to it than that._

_Please do not misunderstand me Jo I think Emma is a wonderful girl. She looks at everything with such awe and delight. It was a joy to have you two stay with me. In fact, it reminded me of when we lived together. I have missed you so very much in the years since you left. NO grumbling you Neanderthal. I know you hate the mushy stuff but really Jo… I’ve never seen you as happy or as radiant in our entire time knowing each other. I don’t think you even looked that excited when you worked on your bike and I know how much you love being a grease monkey! Emma just… she brings something out in you. I know you care and love us musketeers… and I know that you would do anything for us… but seeing you with Emma I don’t think I knew what true devotion looked like until I saw you two together._

_Anyway, I hope all is well with you and Emma._

_Tell her I say hi._

_Yours,_

_Blair_

Jo finished re-reading the letter and smiled, _Count on Blair to make good on her threat to keep in touch_. Blair had called shortly after they had gotten back to Boston and had asked what Emma’s last name was so she could start sending her postcards from New York and when she went on trips. Jo had really been worried about her friend when she and Emma had left.

 

Blair had taken Jo, Emma, and Natalie to the airport. Rose had accompanied them with the understanding that she and Blair would be having lunch afterwards, no exceptions. They had walked the trio to their gate and sat with them until their flight was called. Each took turns hugging everyone. Blair lingered as she clung to Jo, not wanting to let her best friend go. She worried that it would be another four years before they spoke again and she threatened Jo with bodily violence if she didn’t stay in touch. Jo had smiled against Blair’s neck and hugged her a little tighter before promising it wouldn’t happen again. Blair then hugged Emma to her, running her fingers through her hair to bring it back into some semblance of order. The girl beamed up at the older woman that she thought was beautiful, enjoying the attention that Blair had been lavishing on her for days.

 

When they had gotten back to their condo both Emma and Jo had felt the absence of Blair and Rose keenly; for the first few days back they kept busy before they were at the airport once again taking Natalie to her flight since she decided to become a war correspondent again. Jo knew the toll it had taken on her friend the first time since they had had many a long night talking about her experiences. When that had happened, Jo simply held the other woman as she cried into her shoulder lamenting the carnage she had seen from the relentless bombing of cities while she was in the Middle East. As much as Jo’s younger self had been uncomfortable with such displays and always referred to it as being “mushy”, her older self was mature enough and had witnessed so much human depravity and suffering since becoming a police officer that to give a bit of herself, to show compassion and warmth to her friend, was the least that she could do since Natalie was hurting.

 

Emma had the hardest time with Natalie’s departure. Jo had to physically restrain the girl as Natalie left. In their last few counseling sessions Jo’s suspicions had been confirmed that Emma felt that she was being abandoned by her aunt and she didn’t understand it. They were still working through Emma’s worries about abandonment but Jo felt they were making progress.

 

“Ma, do I have to help clean?” Emma asked as she plopped herself onto the couch, glaring balefully at the vacuum cleaner, rags, Windex, and Pledge sitting near their dining room table.

 

Jo walked over to the stereo and turned it on. “Yup, you’re not getting out of this kiddo.” Soon the speakers were pumping out En Vogue’s “Free Your Mind,” Jo strutted her way over to Emma as she exaggeratedly shook her hips and grabbed Emma’s hands, hoisting her up.

 

Emma giggled at her foster mom’s antics and joined her in “dance cleaning.” As much as Emma protested housework she really didn’t mind it. For her it was a fun experience because Jo always danced around the house to whatever was playing on the radio or she’d put on a tape that she had. They would split up the chores with Emma doing the ones that were most appropriate for her age while Jo did the more intense ones. Afterwards they would make dinner together and watch a movie on TV.

 

Cleaning with Jo was a good experience as compared to what it had been like in many of her foster homes. She still had a scar on her lower back from the rug burn a foster dad had given her. He had slammed into her room drunk and dragged her down the hall from her room, through the living room, and threw her into the kitchen demanding she clean up her mess. The mess was actually been made by him but he really didn’t give a shit so long as his little cleaner made the mess go away.

 

By the time they were done it was just Jo twirling Emma around the living room to TLC’s “What About Your Friends” before they collapsed on the ground, Emma’s head on Jo’s stomach as they looked up at the ceiling and panted from the exertion. Jo poked Emma’s side and the two looked at each other. Jo smiled at her and said, “You’re a good kid Emma.” Emma rolled her eyes but inside she was jumping for joy. Emma wasn’t so naïve as to think that Jo said these things lightly because she didn’t. She was always telling Emma how good she was and that she was loved. Emma was slowly but surely beginning to believe it because it was coming from her Joey.

 

“Speaking of, the princess and aunt Nat sent you a postcard.” Emma looked at Jo in puzzlement. “Oh yeah, uhh that’s what I call Blair. Do ya wanna read them?” Emma nodded her head enthusiastically. She hadn’t ever gotten a postcard before or anything just addressed to her for that matter. Anytime Babusia sent her something it was addressed to Jo.

 

“All right then!” Jo got up and padded over to the desk by the front door and retrieved the postcards, motioning for Emma to sit on the couch. She plopped down next to her as she handed over the cards.

 

Emma looked at the first one turning the card scrutinizing the painted scene, taking in the richness of the colors, the way the girl leaned back into the knarled branch. To her it was exotic and lovely. On the back it read "Capri Girl" John Singer Sargent

 

_Hello Emma,_

_Thank you so very much for joining me for New Year’s Eve. Having you there reminded me how stunning my view is and to find joy in every moment. You are a wonderful young woman. Keep our neanderthal (Jo) in line!_

_With affection,_

_Blair_

Jo had to nudge her to get her to look at the next card. Emma liked the orange postcard with the different old buildings on it. Roma was displayed boldly at the bottom.

  

_Hey kiddo! It’s your aunt Nat reporting from Italy before I head to… well to cover a war in a country near here. I found this at the airport the first day that I got here and knew I had to send something to you immediately. I miss you like crazy and will do my best to send you a letter or postcard as often as possible. You are my family and I love you to pieces._

_Love,_

_Aunt Nat_

Emma looked up at Jo, her lower lip trembling. “Why’d she haf’ta go?”

 

Jo wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “It’s her job sweetie. She reports the news. She was gone overseas for quite a while and then came back home. You met her after she had just gotten back. Unfortunately she had to leave again but I know she will do everything she can to keep in touch with you. Nat keeps her promises like me hon’. She said she would cuz she loves you Em.” Jo smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

Emma stared down at the postcard before saying softly, “Isn’t going to war dangerous?”

 

_Oh geeze, how do I answer this one…_

 

“Well, war can be dangerous especially for those fighting. But Nat is reporting on what’s happening there. So she won’t be too close to the action.” Jo said in all seriousness but internally was thinking, _God I hope she isn’t close to the fighting in Bosnia…_

Emma looked a little skeptical but nodded her head before turning back to her postcards looking at how different they both were and the sentiments contained on them.

 

~~~

 

_February 16, 1993_

_Hey Blair,_

_Things are going good here with me and the kid. I’m working with my chief to see about setting up a new division that deals with domestic violence and rape cases. I know that probably sounds terrible but we really need a unit that is dedicated to these issues. I see way too many women and children that don’t get the support that they deserve let alone need. So I guess that’s as good a segue as any into why I completely intend to adopt Emma and become her mom mom rather than her foster mom._

_So this has to stay between us. I don’t want this ending up as a talking point for you in one of those mags you end up in every now and again talkin’ about your “charitable” stuff. Emma’s life’s been hard enough without it being broadcast everywhere. I’m sorry if that sounds harsh princess but I just… I’m very protective of her._

_Emma Swan’s life in a nutshell: She was found in a dumpster at a dinner next to the interstate. The place was in the middle of nowhere. You seriously can’t even find this damn place on a map. Sorry for my language but I get so, angry, when I think about everything she has gone through since her birth! It’s fucking bullshit to have this much shit happen to one person. She was lucky that the guy that dumped the trash even noticed her. She ended up in foster care and was put with this great family who kept her until she was three years old then they miraculously became pregnant and gave her back. I understand that they didn’t think that they would ever conceive and that having more than one child would have been a financial burden, but christ Blair, they had her for three years. THREE YEARS! Who sends a kid back after having them that long?_

_From there she was bounced around many different foster homes one seemingly worse than the next. She has a history of neglect and abuse by her foster families. If it wasn’t being denied food then it was being someone’s punching bag or worse…. well I will just call what happened to her what it is, rape. I hate the way the media talks about it as molestation. It isn’t something bothersome, it wasn’t_ just _petting, molestation is a prettier word that people use so they don’t have to deal with the ugly reality of what has happened to a child, it’s violent and depraved act and Emma had it happen to her in her last home. I didn’t meet her because she was raped but I met her because they were starving her and she went and stole food to stave off the hunger pains. There is so much more to this than that Blair but I don’t have the stomach to retell more than what I just wrote. But this brings me to how I ended up wanting to be her mom._

_I gave her my card and my personal number and promised I would see her in a week. I kept my promise to her and we went and saw Labyrinth together. You shoulda seen her Blair she was soooo excited to go to the movies. I didn’t think about how it would seem to her. She thought I was picking her up because I was gunna take her home with me. It broke my heart when I took her back to the group home. She had a meltdown in the car though I really can’t fault her for it. I promised her I would see her every week on one of my days off and it just kinda spiraled from there. I was still going through my divorce with Rick and seeing that little girl cut the ugliness of my personal life._

_I think I knew from the beginning that I shouldn’t marry Rick but I went through with it anyway. It just… it felt like everybody was expecting me to marry him, that I should_ want _to marry him. I know I cared for him and loved him but it didn’t take too long for me to realize I wasn’t_ in love _with him. Remember when we were talkin’ to Tootie about that feeling we would get in our gut when we were excited about a person back at Eastland? You said tapioca, Nat said scrambled eggs, and I said pastrami on rye? Rick wasn’t even close to pastrami, he was an egg salad and you know how much I hate that. I’ll eat it but- uhh yeah probably not the best analogy. Sorry about that. Anyway, it just wasn’t right. Rick didn’t take it very well and he was makin’ my life hell throughout the divorce. He was trying to slander me and I really was in a pretty dark place._

_But Emma… Emma just came in right then. This beautiful girl who has had such a tough life but is so grateful for something as simple as a hug or a used set of clothes. I wasn’t joking when I said I fell in love with her. The more time I spent with her, teaching her how to play softball, being her couch, it just got harder and harder to take her back to the group home cuz I wanted her to be with me. I wanted to make her meals and help her with her homework. I wanted to dance around my condo with her on cleaning day then go out for ice cream afterwards. I wanted to give her the love and stability she hasn’t had with no expectation of anything in return. I just wanted to be her person that she could rely on._

_My ma loves me. We both know that. I love and respect my ma for everything she sacrificed for me but it wasn’t stable ya know? It wasn’t easy and we never had enough money, or food, or clothes but I know I had love. It makes me really appreciate what I’ve got now. Though I gotta say it’s like pulling teeth trying to get my ma to move. I’ve been tryin’ to set her up with a small house cuz I’ve got the money for it but she just won’t budge. Guess you could say I get my hard headedness from her! Anyway, I have a friend here who helped me through it all. She’s a social worker that I work with from time to time and we’ve become close. She’s a really good friend and was such a great support through my divorce. She actually got me in touch with a really good lawyer who took Rick to the cleaners. Not that I wanted that to happen but god, he was just so vile Blair. Helen really was my rock during that and she helped me become a foster mom. I don’t know if that could have happened without her._

_Anyway, we both miss you. Emma loves the two postcards you’ve sent her. She’s made a postcard wall in her room. So far she has two from you, one from Nat, and one from ma. I took a picture of her looking at your second postcard and put it in this letter along with the picture of you two from New Year’s Eve. It actually came out really well if I do say so myself._

_Take care princess._

_Yours,_

_Jo_

Blair read and re-read the letter a few times before setting it down on her desk. She leaned heavily against it, ignoring the ringing of her telephone as she wiped her tears away. She was long past her lunch break, her food left uneaten. When she had pulled the letter from her briefcase she had every intention of reading and eating at the same time. Her fork was placed down on her forgotten plate when she read “she was found in a dumpster.”

 

 _How could someone do that to a child, no, a baby?!_ She thought in anger. For all the faults her parents had she never had to want for anything. Although they could be cold and distant they always provided for her; the best nanny’s, best schools and education, but Blair had made a family of her own with her friends and den mother at Eastland. They were a rag tag bunch coming from different age groups, socio economic backgrounds, religions, and ethnicities but they were the musketeers. It didn’t’ matter the distance or time, they all cared and loved one another. _And now we have another one._

 

Blair couldn’t think of a better person to be a mother to Emma than Jo. Considering Jo’s background, how she grew up and how hard her life had been, if there was anyone who could understand and be there for Emma it would be Jo.

 

She sat back in her chair and looked at the pictures Jo had enclosed. Blair smiled at the girl sitting cross-legged on the couch, rapt attention as she seemingly read the postcard she received. It was another Sargent card, this time it was ‘Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose’. Sargent was one of the Blair’s favorite artists and she was having fun sending the postcards to Emma. In fact she had another picked out though now she wasn’t sure what to say. She knew that her postcards had been a bit superficial but perhaps she should make them a little more personal.

 

“Mrs. Warner?” Her secretary peeked her head around the door looking expectantly at Blair.

 

“Yes Margaret?”

 

“You need to leave if you are going to meet the board on time.” Blair sighed. If it wasn’t the board of Eastland it was the board of Warner Industries. This time it was Eastland, which was generally much easier to handle.

 

“Yes, thank you Margaret.” Blair grabbed various files from her desk and packed up her briefcase, placing the letter from Jo and the postcard with extra care into her day planner.

 

As she walked out the door Margaret handed her a few slips of paper with messages from the phone calls she neglected to take. Blair glanced over them briefly before inquiring, “who’s Henry Mills?”

 

“Oh he is enrolling his step daughter into Eastland this year but wanted to speak with you personally about joining the board since Jane Adams will be stepping down since her son is graduating this year.”

 

“Okay, call him back and set up a meeting time but please contact Geoffrey. I want him to give me a complete dossier on Mr. Mills before I have this meeting. I don’t want another fiasco like we had with Mr. Whitmore.” Blair looked at her secretary pointedly, to which she nodded her head and shooed Blair out of the office. She knew how much stock the headmistress put on punctuality.

 

~~~

 

**May 1993**

 

Emma stood at the bar in the ballet studio. Jo had Emma go to the Boys and Girls Club after school since Jo got out of work around 5. It was perfect for the young girl as she got to socialize with other kids but also she wouldn’t be home on her own until Jo got off from work.

 

When Natalie was stateside and in Boston she would watch Emma until Jo got off work. Emma missed her aunt but was enjoying being around kids and experiencing new things. In the first month of going to the club, one of the counselors started up a ballet club as part of their after school activities. It turned out that Emma loved it, shyly asking Jo if this was something she could do outside of the club too. They had sat down and had a talk about the type of commitment it would take on Emma’s part but that Jo was more than willing to put her into the classes so long as this was something that Emma wanted to do.

 

Jo had a sneaking suspicion that Emma’s fascination with ballet and dance came from some of the postcards that Blair had sent her. The first few postcards that Emma received were all paintings from John Singer Sargent, Blair’s favorite artist. After that she started sending other postcards: scenery, cities across the globe, sculptures, architecture, old time movies, art nouveau and then ballet. Blair’s postcards had also become more personal. She wrote to Emma about the places she has visited, the different type of art styles that she loves, and little glimpses into the life she had shared with Jo and the other girls.

 

Emma for her part enjoyed this intimate view into her foster mother’s past. Tootie had also started sending postcards even though they had only met very briefly at the funeral and New Year’s Eve party. Regardless, Emma loved the postcards she got and adding them to her wall. She was most excited for the ones from aunt Nat but unfortunately they were few and far between because of how bad things were over there.

 

When Blair had sent the postcards with the scenes for Swan Lake and the Nutcracker, Emma gushed about how beautiful everything was and tried to imitate the poses of the dancers. Emma’s teacher at the club liked how eager and hardworking she was and had no doubts that Emma could actually do well in it. She had the body type though was coming into the game a little late at 11.

 

Since being with Jo Emma had started to fill out a bit more. She was currently going through a growth spurt and was starting to look more like the girls her age than being mistaken for a younger child.

 

“Hey Malia, how’s it goin’?” Jo asked as she came just inside the entrance to the dance studio, addressing Emma’s teacher who stood next to her as she worked on different positions.

 

Malia smiled over at Emma’s mom, “Emma’s doing well.” The younger woman wasn’t blind. She had met Helen a few times when Jo wasn’t able to pick up Emma and had seen the two women together. Their body language was way too comfortable for just being friends. Truth be told Malia had a bit of a crush on Jo. The woman was funny, warm, and had a killer body plus her eyes made her melt.

 

Jo beamed over at the two of them.

 

 _Oh fuck, that smile. If she wasn’t taken…_ Malia thought before turning back to Emma, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

 

“All right Emma, that’s all for now. I’ll see you next Tuesday kay? Have an awesome weekend!” Emma hugged Malia and ran over to Jo.

 

“Ma did you see me? I’m getting better!” Jo smiled at Emma and handed the girls jacket over to her.

 

“I did! You’re doing so well.” She waited while Emma gathered all of her things then waved and smiled at Malia as she exited the building with Emma.

 

When they got in the car Jo turned to Emma and said, “mail time!” Emma smiled in delight as Jo handed her a postcard, this one from Rose.

 

By the time they had gotten back to the condo, Emma had read the postcard five times to Jo. It was late so Emma went and took a shower before preparing for bed. Jo tucked her in, noting the new postcard on the wall nestled next to one of her cherished ballet ones.

 

“Love you kiddo.”

 

“Love you ma.”

 

Jo turned off the light and retired to her room, shucking off her clothes leaving her in a tank top and underwear as she climbed into bed and opened the letter from Blair.

 

_Dear Jo,_

_I found the most darling brownstone for your mom. I talked with my realtor and it is a steal. It also needs a little renovation but for the price you would be getting it for, believe me, it would be worth it! I took your mom by it and she liked the neighborhood. She wasn’t too impressed with the inside but I know with a little TLC you could get it up to snuff in no time._

Jo shook her head. The last few phone conversations she had had with Blair it was obvious her friend was not so subtly trying to get her to move back to New York. She would definitely consider the property if it was in the right price range because she wanted to get her mom out of her apartment and into… well into a real home. Her mom deserved a yard of her own but she knew her mom wouldn’t go for it unless it was Jo’s house and Rose was “looking after it” for her.

 

_I think I told you that we are going to have a new member on the board of Eastland. I had Geoffrey vet the man because we had had a situation with another board member that was less than pleasant. I like Henry. He is a very down to earth man and obviously cares for his children. His wife on the other hand… let me just say this, she is so rude, so conniving that I am almost willing to say something stronger than “turn blue” to her!_

Jo’s eyebrows rose at this. For as long as Jo had known Blair she didn’t swear, even when she was livid. Blair was very good at schmoozing the society types but if this woman actually _got_ under Blair’s skin, she really would hate to know how long her husband was going to be on the board for.

_Of course I haven’t said anything to her but still. I don’t see how that man and that woman ended up married. They are polar opposites. But I guess opposites attract as they say._

_Speaking of, are you dating yet? You’ve mentioned a friend, Helen, but she seems to be the only person you socialize with. Didn’t I teach you better than that you heathen? By the way I want a picture of Emma in her ballet clothes. Leave it to me to inspire her to achieve a little class and elegance._

Jo rolled her eyes, picturing her friend tossing her hair with that self-satisfied smile on her face as she took credit for Emma’s newfound love of ballet. Though really she did have to admit Blair had a hand in it.

 

_Really Jo, when are you going to get out there and start meeting men again? I know you said Rick wasn’t the right one but surely there is someone out there who would want a woman like you. You’re beautiful, funny, got a mean right hook, AND you ride a bike. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to find a man that wants a woman that can punch him out both outside and inside the bedroom. I mean, what’s a little pain with your pleasure eh?_

Jo’s eyes widened. _Blair doesn’t imply shit about sex; she thinks it’s uncouth. What gives?_ She shook her head. In all their time leading up to Jo’s marriage they really didn’t discuss things like sex, at least not on a joking or casual basis because Blair made it very clear that although she dated a lot, she wasn’t “that type of girl” and was waiting till marriage.

 

_Anyway, I’ll talk to you soon._

_Take care,_

_Blair_

Jo frowned. Blair never ended her letters with just a “take care,” it was always “fondly,” or “with love,” or “yours.” This was weird even for Blair. She’d have to talk to her about it later but right now, she was tired and needed to get some sleep.

 

~~~

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Blair.”

 

“Oh Jo! I didn’t expect your call. Is everything okay? Is Emma all right? Did something happen to Nat?” Blair’s voice became more strained and panicked.

 

“Whoa there princess, slow down. No there’s nothing wrong. But I was worried about you cuz of your letter. Everything okay?” Jo sat on her bed, the bedroom door cracked in case Emma needed something.

 

“You still there?” Jo asked as the silence stretched.

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Blair sighed into the phone.

 

“What’s goin’ on princess?”

 

Blair sat at her desk in her apartments at Eastland, she was facing the window looking out at the early spring day. When she had sent the letter she had instantly regretted it. The whole second half of the letter came about due to a series of postcards she had received from Emma. At first she had thought nothing about the woman that Emma so casually mentioned who seemed to spend quite a bit of time with her best friend and her foster daughter. But then Blair had gotten the last postcard and it had been a bit of a bombshell.

 

_Hi Blair! I told you I’m taking ballet lessons but I never told you I have this really awesome teacher. Her names Malia and she’s really pretty. I think she’s great. She’s so smart and nice-looking. I sometimes get butterflies when I’m around her. I guess it’s kinda like how ma is with Hels. Except I don’t wanna to kiss Malia the way they do. That’s just kinda gross. I can’t wait to get another card from you (hint hint)._

_Emma_

When Blair had read the postcard she had felt gob smacked. She had already started a letter to Jo and just started drinking wine to pluck up the courage to ask her in the letter if she was gay but instead ended in a ridiculous ramble. She was mortified that the letter had even ended up in the mail but she had the unfortunate luck to have a very diligent secretary. If anything Blair knew this wasn’t the way to ask Jo and really it wasn’t any of her business unless her friend wanted her to know.

 

Blair could care less if Jo was into women or men so long as the person she was with treated her with the love and respect she deserved. _Yeah, and as long as they pass the musketeer review board!_

 

Clearing her throat Blair decided to grab the bull by the horns. “Well, umm funny you should mention that. So are you dating anyone?” Blair face palmed. _God this is mortifying. Just keep your mouth shut and let Jo talk. It’s generally better when you do that anyway._

 

Jo paused. She didn’t want to lie to Blair but she and Helen had talked and they decided that they wouldn’t sleep together anymore and just focus on their friendship instead.

 

“I was but we decided to just be friends.”

 

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. Are… are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. It was a good thing. We’re good friends and we’re not going to lose that just because we got physically close. “ Blair can hear the smile in Jo’s voice and can’t help thinking that the woman has a wonderful attitude towards this. She didn’t know what she would do if she were in the same situation, but she’s also not Jo. Blair swallowed. She either needs to ask or just let it be.

 

“Jo… was Helen who you are going back to being friends with?” Her voice is soft.

 

“…why would you ask that Blair?” Jo’s voice has an edge to it, and edge that Blair knows all too well back from their early days when Jo would get up in her face with a clenched fist and shout “care to say that to my face!” Of course back then Blair should have snidely said “no” and walked off, but the two women have more history between them than that now.

 

“Because of your letters and Emma’s last postcard. You write about her quite a bit Jo, I know I’m blonde but I’m not an imbecile. I can read between the lines especially when it comes to you Joey.”

 

Jo ran a hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. She wouldn’t lie to Blair and tell her she was wrong but she also didn’t see this as any of her business. Jo had always been pretty private about her relationships; at least she preferred to keep them private. She had always hated the spectacle that people placed on knowing your romantic business. If there was one thing Jo really had actually had a problem with when it came to Blair it was the way she had been so pushy about knowing everyone’s relationship status. Blair had always been boy crazy in high school and in college but Jo just hadn’t been. _If I knew then what I knew now though…_ but Jo wouldn’t dwell on that. All of her relationships had been learning experiences and she wouldn’t trade them in for anything. She did however hate the expectation that because she knew and was comfortable with the fact that she desired women that she somehow needed to be out.

 

When Jo first started acknowledging her feelings and desires for women she had done research to find the gay district in Boston and some place where she could talk to people, like a meeting or something. She had unfortunately been highly turned off in the meetings she went to. Everyone kept asking her when she came out, how bad the experience had been, and that they were there to support her. When she told them that she hadn’t she just got looks of sympathy or derision. Her experiences had been pretty terrible to the point that one woman said she would out her for her own good. In Jo’s line of work it definitely wouldn’t be accepted but beyond that Jo was disturbed by the discourse of coming out she found in the community. What gave that woman the right to out Jo? They weren’t friends, hell they weren’t even acquaintances but this woman thought she had the right to make a decision about another person’s life. Wasn’t it enough that Jo acknowledged to herself who and what she desired? Why did anyone else need to know; realistically what business was it of anyone else to know whom she decided to fuck or make love to? She was still the same person regardless of if they knew whom she slept with or not. Jo was still that edgy girl from the Bronx with a fast most and a mean right hook. She wasn’t ashamed of her desires. Hell she rejoiced in going down on Helen. Reveled in feeling Helen’s legs wrapped around her head, as she tasted her intimately. Delighted in Helen pinning her to the bed and teasing her to insanity.

 

Jo didn’t feel she was living a lie because in all honesty she was still living her life. She recognized that if she met another woman that caught her attention like Helen had then she would not hesitate to pursue it but she would be careful. Not because she was gay but because she was a mother and she didn’t want to subject Emma to a possible endless string of girlfriends that she would become attached to but then ended up leaving her life. It wouldn’t be fair to her to do that. Jo remembered what that was like watching her mom go through boyfriends, some great and some terrible and the heartbreak she felt when the good ones left. She could admit that she had reacted badly when Nat had walked in on her kissing Helen but everything was so overwhelming back then. If it were to happen now Jo knew her reaction would be vastly different.

 

“Yes Blair. Before you ask any questions let me ask you, does it matter to you who I date?” Jo held her breath.

 

“Jo… woman or a man, uncouth or mensch, it doesn’t matter so long as you’re happy. Well except for the uncouth part, I’d rather you end up with someone with some decent social skills and tact. You realize all future girlfriends will have to answer to us Eastland girl’s right? And for the love of Pete would you quite using those darn gender neutral pronouns, they are annoying.” Blair said exasperatedly as Jo laughed.

 

Jo laughed. “Okay, okay.”

 

Emma stuck her head in the door and Jo patted the bed beside her.

 

“Not to derail you or nothin’ but do you wanna talk to Emma? She just came into my room.” Jo put her hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed “Blair” to Emma who took the received out of Jo’s hands before she could get an answer.

 

“Hi Blair! Did you get my postcard? You did? Great! Yeah Malia is a great teacher.” Jo raised an eyebrow as she watch Emma’s face turn red and she cleared her throat nervously. “No I haven’t. Yeah I guess so. Tapioca? What does tapioca have to do with it?” It was Emma’s turn to put her hand over the mouthpiece and mouth “what is she talking about” to Jo who shrugged and took the phone from Emma.

 

“Well that about does it. Me and the kid have a birthday party to go to pretty soon. But hey, could you send me that information for that house? I wanna look over it but DON’T do anything about it Blair. Rose is my ma and if she wants it, then I’ll figure out a way to get it for her. I don’t want you meddling.”

 

“Moi, meddle? I would never!” Jo rolled her eyes. Meddle was Blair’s middle name, right after exasperating, pig headed, entitled… sophisticated, loyal, and loving.

 

“Yeah whatever. Talk to you later Blair. “

 

“Bye Joey, and give Emma a kiss for me.”

 

“Will do.”

 

~~~

 

**August 1993**

 

“…and these are the girls dorms. They were recently remodeled to include a study nook with computers so the girls can do their schoolwork without having to go across campus to the labs.” Blair said as she led the Mill’s to the final stop on their tour. Henry had already seen the grounds before and was aware of the amenities that the school had for his stepdaughter and eventually his daughter.

 

“Mother it’s positively dreadful.” Zelena whined as Cora ran a finger over a banister, flicking away the nonexistent dust.

 

“Obviously the remodel was done on a lean budget.” Cora said as she sniffed delicately and took in the structure.

 

Blair turned her head away, opening her mouth as if to say something but just ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes and counting to ten. _I’m sorry but this, this, this… BITCH._

She plastered on a faux smile and turned to Cora, “Well I suppose we did get Emilio on quite a _steal_. I’m not sure you’ve heard of him but he is a close friend of my family’s. He’s been doing the interior design of our corporate headquarters and hotels for quite some time now.” It was Henry’s turn to look away, but he had a smile on his face as his wife scowled. He liked Blair and how she went toe to toe with his wife. Cora had been trying to get Emilio to redo their winter home but he had turned her down twice already.

 

“Mummy. Isn’t that the gentleman you’re trying to get to do our winter home?” Zelena asked.

 

Cora turned icy eyes on her daughter. _God damn brat!_

 

Blair’s look was positively gleeful. “Really?” She placed a hand on Cora’s arm, “Oh you must let me give you his card or at least speak to him about your house.”

 

Cora smiled politely if not frigidly, “I already have his card dear.”

 

“Are you sure? The one I have has his private line. Odd that yours doesn’t.” Blair frowned before her attention was brought to an 11 year old girl running through the doors.

 

“Daddy, daddy, they have stables here!” Henry got down on one knee to look into his daughters excited eyes.

 

“Do they now?”

 

She nodded her head excitedly. Blair smiled at the interaction seeing the love that radiated between father and daughter. From the minute the Mills had met her at her office it was obvious that Zelena took after Cora and Regina after Henry.

 

“Regina, a lady does not run nor holler. She makes her entrance with silence and poise.” Blair’s smile immediately fell. Apparently Cora took lessons in manners in the same place that her own mother did. She shivered as she recalled those lessons and didn’t envy the little girl this reprimand. As much as Monica drilled these lessons into Blair’s head, she just knew that Cora was a much more strenuous taskmaster. She based this off of how Regina stood up straight, back rigid as she canted her head slightly in Blair’s direction before she stoically saying, “I’m sorry for my behavior Mrs. Warner. It won’t happen again.”

 

Henry put a hand on Regina’s shoulder, squeezing it before he addressed his wife, “Cora, Regina is just excited. She will eventually go here and I am glad to know that they have something here that she will enjoy.”

 

Cora looked away, her jaw working. She was not pleased that Henry had castigated her in front of Blair Warner. Of course Cora knew who she was and who her parents were.

 

They eventually went back to Blair’s office to finish signing the papers. Regina walked around the room looking at the books in the bookcase, taking in the paintings on the walls before she came next to the desk and noticed the picture frame.

 

“Who’s that?” Regina asked, noting the picture of Blair and a young girl that could have easily been Blair’s daughter due to the blonde waves and slim figure.

 

Blair grabbed the frame and one other from her desk before getting down on a knee next to Regina. “Well, they’re my family. This one is of my best friend and I at our graduation from Eastland, and this is with her daughter Emma from New Year’s.”

 

Regina looked at the pictures, seeing the woman next to her as a teen clutching another woman as they smiled broadly at the camera; the excitement seemed to pour from the picture. The other picture was Blair smiling down at a girl who beamed back up at her, fireworks going off in the distance, both holding champagne flutes. Regina sighed. She wanted her mother to look at her the way Mrs. Warner was looking at her friends child.

 

Blair noticed the sigh and held Regina’s hand, giving it a squeeze before putting the pictures back on their desk.

 

Once she had the paperwork squared away she walked the family out to their car. Cora and Zelena snubbed her while Henry smiled abashedly for their behavior. They shook hands before Blair looked down at Regina and stuck out her hand. “I’m really looking forward to when you attend Eastland Regina.” She smiled warmly at the young girl who shook her hand politely and blushed at the warmth in the gaze being directed her way.

 

As the car pulled away Blair couldn’t help but wonder at the differences between Emma and Regina’s home life. She hoped that when Regina finally did attend Eastland that she was still as exuberant and excited about things, as she seemed now and that Cora Mills didn’t take that from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sountrack to Emma's Life:
> 
> A Whole New World  
> Free Your Mind  
> What About Your Friends  
> Rhythm Is A Dancer
> 
> Soundtrack to Jo's Life:
> 
> Erotica  
> If  
> Love Is  
> Cryin'  
> Come Undone  
> Real Love  
> Express Yourself


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it has been a REALLY long time since I updated so I am giving an update but with a caveat. I'm halfway through this chapter so I am splitting it in two. The first half will deal with winter and early summer of 1994 and the second half will deal with late summer and fall 1994. Thanks for your patience.

**Late Winter 1994**

Jo rushed across town to get to the dance studio before they closed. She was late again and knew that it was affecting her relationship with Emma. Ever since she had her meeting with the captain and deputy superintendent she had been working longer hours trying to get the special project off the ground. At first her work on the project hadn’t affected her personal life, but as the months went by she started getting out of work later and later which made her late to pick up Emma.

Emma seemed okay at first because she knew how important Jo’s job was, but as the weeks went by and Jo started picking her up late with more frequency, Emma started to withdraw from her foster mother. Jo knew it was more than just her being late. They hadn’t heard from Natalie in months and the postcards that had been so frequent from Blair had dwindled as well.

Jo pulled up to the dance studio, which was darkened. “FUCK!” She slammed her hand on the steering wheel before getting out and rushing to the door, banging on it loudly. She cupped her hands together to look through the glass. There was a light coming from the back office of the studio. A woman stepped out and walked to the front looking at Jo suspiciously. She stood at the door and stared hard at Jo. Jo flashed her badge when it was obvious the woman wasn’t going to open the door for her.

“I’m Jo Polniaczek. Where’s Emma?” She demanded.

The woman opened the door and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well hello to you to. Are you always this rude or does it just come naturally to a police officer?” Jo’s eyebrows flew up.

“And you would be?” Jo crossed her arms as well.

“Roxie, the owner of this studio and Malia’s sister.” Her voice was flat as she stared at Jo with disinterest.

Jo studied Roxie and after a time was able to see some of the family resemblance. It was in the facial structure, but where Malia’s temperament was sweet and a bit shy Roxie was all sharp edges and possibly cynicism. Jo saw it in how she looked at her.

“Malia’s a wonderful girl. Emma loves taking dance class from her.” Jo didn’t want to make a bad impression with someone Emma probably had a lot of contact with during the week.

“Yeah well be that as it may, Malia took Emma to the diner around the corner because you and I, we have to _talk_.” Roxie’s voice was steely as she turned on her heel and walked briskly to the office. Jo sighed locking the door behind her before going into the office and sitting down in the seat in front of the desk.

Roxie clasped her hands over the desk and looked hard at Jo who sat back and prepared for the lashing she was sure to get.

“This is the second time this week you’ve been late and the fifth time in the last three weeks. My sister is not a babysitter she is your daughter’s instructor. I know Malia won’t say anything to you because she likes you and adores Emma, but you need to step up your game Mrs. Polniaczek.”

“It’s Ms. Polniaczek, but I prefer to be called Jo. And besides that, lady, you don’t know me-“

Roxie cut Jo off, unimpressed with where she expected that particular sentence to go. “You’re right, I don’t. What I do know is Emma. When Malia is sick I teach the classes. Emma is a sweet girl who has been hurt a lot in her life and I have watched her vibrancy shrink over the last few months. This month has been especially bad and I hate to see her hurt.”

Jo sighed and sat back in the seat as she rubbed a hand over her face.

“You need to figure out something Jo. Whether that’s a nanny or a babysitter a couple times a week, you have to do something now before you hurt that girl irreparably. I’m assuming you’re a single mother but regardless of that or any support you do or do not have, Emma’s relationship with you will suffer unless you get your act together.” Roxie said though not unkindly.

“I’m trying. I promise you I am.” Jo huffed out in frustration. It was more than she would usually admit with another person but Roxie’s attitude reminded her of the people she knew where she grew up—no nonsense and brutally honest.

Roxie’s eyes narrowed. “Not good enough.”

“I’ll do better.” Jo gritted out.

Roxie snorted in derision, “Somehow I find that hard to believe. Your track record so far proves otherwise.”

Jo normally would have respected the woman for her honesty, but right now all she wanted was her kid and to go home. “I really don’t give a _fuck_ what you believe. What I know is what I’m doing on a daily basis.” Jo stood up and placed her hands on the desk angrily.

Roxie stood up as well meeting Jo’s aggressive stance with one of her own, however her voice was calm and collected with a steely edge to it. “And what might that be? Taking your work home with you so you can’t even help Emma with her homework? Long nights where you’re not even present with her because your mind is still back at the office and everything you have to get done? You are systematically rebuilding each wall you broke down with her. It’s no wonder that child gravitates to me and my sister. We’re the most stable adult influences that she has in her life right now! We’re consistent and you’re not.”

Jo sat down heavily, her anger deflating. She knew Roxie was right but she was so close to being done, only a couple more weeks. _But is it worth…at the expense of Emma?_

The sounds of clomping footsteps brought her out of her thoughts as Emma burst through the door in excitement, “Roxie did you- ohh. Uhh. Hi.” Jo watched Emma shrink right before her, a wariness that she hadn’t seen in quite some time entering her eyes.

Jo got up nervously and fidgeted a little as she smiled at Emma. “Hey kid.”

Roxie came around the desk and motioned with her head for her sister to step out of the room.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Emma asked in a panic as Jo’s heart dropped. _I never wanted this, not for us_ she thought.

Roxie smiled at Emma fondly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “We’re just gunna be outside. You and your mom need to talk.”

“I- I don’t want the door closed.” The hesitation in Emma’s voice and her query made Jo’s pulse quicken in dread.

“Okay Emma. Whatever you want.” Jo said softly as she sat down in the chair again, turning it towards Emma and making sure her demeanor was as non-threatening as possible.

Emma sat down in the other chair not meeting Jo’s gaze as Roxie and Malia left the room.

“Emma-“

“Look, if you’re going to put me back in the system, just do it and get it over with. Quit dragging it out.” Emma spat out venomously.

“What? Emma no! I don’t want to put you back in the system; I want you to stay with me.” Jo reached out to Emma who shrunk away.

“Yeah well, whatever.” Emma bit out.

Jo paused, collecting herself and calling upon her training to handle this. She was trying not to let her emotions rule her mouth but it was hard. This was her kid. “Emma, why would you think that I want to send you back?” Emma didn’t answer, just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

“Emma, I wouldn’t have brought you to stay with if I didn’t want you with me, to be my daughter or to be your mother-“

“I don’t HAVE a mother. I have caretakers.” The bitterness in Emma’s voice was quick and startling.

“I’m more than a caretaker… aren’t I?” Jo asked in a tremulous voice. She was trying to rein in her emotions but what Emma said had cut her to the quick. Emma shrugged though her eyes were shinning.

“I- I know that I haven’t been holding up my end as your mom recently. I shouldn’t have let my job get in the way or made you feel like you weren’t important but I promise you Emma you are. _You_ are the most _important_ person in my life. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Jo was trying so hard not to break down and cry. Her heart was beating rapidly and her palms were sweating. She never imagined that she would be in this situation with Emma. _God I have massively fucked up._

“How can you even say that?! You don’t talk to me, you don’t help me with my homework, and we don’t even see each other. You missed my dance recital-“Emma yelled as she rattled off her litany of complaints.

“Wait, what? What recital Emma?” Jo looked at Emma perplexed. She wouldn’t have forgotten that.

Emma’ eyes shifted away as she squirmed in her seat. “Yeah, well, you didn’t come,” was the mumbled reply.

“Emma, when was the recital? I wouldn’t have missed seeing you dance.” Jo got down on her knees in front of Emma trying to get her to look at her.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” Roxie said from the doorway. Emma looked at Roxie in panic. “Emma, you said you told her about the recital and from what I just heard she had NO idea.” Roxie raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“It’s not like she would have come seen it anyway!” Emma said as tears slipped down her face.

“Emma…” Jo said as she reached for the girl who jumped out of her seat and ran to Roxie’s side.

“She’s going to send me back, they all do. They always send me back. If they don’t, they- they- they” Tears were streaming down Emma’s cheeks unabated. Roxie cupped Emma’s cheeks and turned her face up to hers.

“I may not know your mother well Emma, but she has never left you here. Yes she’s been late, but she has always apologized and always picked you up. You come here well fed, with nice clothes, nicer than some of the kids that come through these doors. Malia and I were talking and she says Jo always checks with her to see how you’re progressing. She has been to all your exhibitions, though we both know they’re recitals.” Roxie grinned at Emma, who looked back at Jo, hope coming to her eyes. “Baby girl, your mom doesn’t know when things are if you don’t tell her and it’s kind of unfair to demand that she be a mind reader. Did you even tell her about the recital?” Emma shook her head ‘no’ and looked back over at Jo who smiled sadly at her.

“Kid I would have been there. I promise you that-“

“You KEEP promising me that you won’t be late but you always are.” Emma lamented as she turned to face Jo directly. Jo approached Emma slowly before getting down on her knee in front of Emma.

“The only way I can prove this to you is to do it going forward. But I need for you to give me that chance.” Jo said as she reached forward and cupped Emma’s cheek. “Emma, I love you. You ARE my daughter. I would do anything for you.”

Emma shook her head back and forth, her tears falling fast and hard.

“But why are you always late? Why… why-“Emma was choking on her words and Jo interrupted her.

“Emma I’m working on something for the police. It’s a new division and task force to help women and children. Children like you. To protect them better. It is not an excuse, because I am not excusing my actions, just giving you an explanation. I am so very sorry that I wasn’t able to balance my work on that project and my life with you. Since you came to live with me you have been my priority but I lost sight of that with this project. I’ve been consumed with making it get off the ground so that no more kids like you would experience what you have. Or at least, have more resources and more people to help them. Just give me a chance to show you Emma, to prove to you that you are the most important thing in my life.” A tear sneaked out and rolled down Jo’s face. Emma looked into Jo’s eyes for a moment before timidly wrapping her arms around Jo’s neck. Jo choked back a sob as she hand Emma tightly.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Emma hiccuped.

“I’m so sorry I made you feel that way Emma.” Jo held the girl close, rubbing her back before squeezing her tight once again.

“Please don’t send me back.” Emma whispered brokenly.

Jo pulled away, kissed Emma’s head and smiled at her. “You’re not going anywhere Emma Swan. You’re stuck with me.”

~~~

Blair gave her horse Ami its head as it galloped across the field, the wind rushing in her ears feeling the strength and power of her horse as it sprinted. It had been quite a while since she had the opportunity to go riding but she had decided it had been long enough. It was a beautiful day in Peekskill that really could not be any more perfect. While looking out the window she decided to cancel the rest of her afternoon and enjoy it. She hadn’t been enjoying much lately due to the fights she was having with her husband regarding her father’s, well, _her_ company. Tad wanted to stick to business as usual but based on the market research that she had done Blair had a different vision for where Warner Industries would go.

The horse eventually slowed as they neared the small lake on the campus grounds. Blair dismounted and led the horse to the lakes edge letting it sip from the cool water. She patted its flanks and spoke to Ami. Whenever Blair needed to think and work through some personal issues she would talk to her horse. It was something she had learned early on in life what with her parents never being around. Next to her nanny’s horses were who she could depend on most and were a constant in her life. That is until she met the musketeers, till Eastland and Mrs. Garret… and Jo.

When Ami was done drinking the two walked around the lake together soaking in the sunshine, it wasn’t until they were halfway around and nearing a massive tree that Blair saw Regina sitting at the base of it, her legs drawn to her chest with her face resting on her knees. Part of the reason that Blair had cancelled the rest of her afternoon appointments was so she wouldn’t have to deal with Cora. Not when she had better things to focus on with Eastland, but beyond that she didn’t have the energy to deal with Cora as well as her issues at home with Tad. It made Blair angry that Cora was capable of getting under her skin the way that she did since Blair prided herself on being able to charm just about anyone. If charm didn’t work then she always had her pedigree to fall back on and at least treat someone genially though she may detest them. Blair recognized in Regina’s mother something that was absent from her own childhood, outright disdain for her child. Blair’s parents may not have been around for her childhood but she did know she was loved by them in their own way.

“Hello Regina.” Blair smiled down at the young girl who stood up quickly. It was evident that Regina had been crying.

“Hello Mrs. Warner.” Regina stood ramrod straight, her head held high and her hands clasped in front of her. _A lady never slouches nor shows slovenliness. She is grace and poise always._ The mantra ran through Regina’s head as she stared at a spot just beyond Blair’s shoulder.

 _Oh my, I’m going to crack that charm school veneer of yours Regina Mills, just you wait,_ Blair thought as she sized Regina up. The school was at the end of its spring term and Blair could only assume that the Mills were there to collect Zelena for the summer. Blair knew that Cora would not be keen on the changes that Zelena had been making since coming to Eastland. For the first few weeks the girl had been vying for a detestable new category the kids had thought up. It was no longer cool to be the most popular person in school; it was now better to be the head bitch in charge, which Zelena went after with gusto. That is until she and Blair had had it out in her office. Blair made it understood that she would not tolerate bullying or physical intimidation. If Zelena continued on that path then she would leave Blair no choice but to suspend her and possibly expel her regardless of whom her parents were.

Blair and Zelena had established a shaky rapport and over time Zelena had come to look at Blair in the same way that she herself had viewed Mrs. Garrett. Both imparted life lessons and were shoulders in the storm, though when Zelena was around her mother she would quickly revert to the girl coveting the HBIC label.

Blair knew that Zelena did not like her younger step sister. Zelena’s father had died before she was born and eventually Cora had met Henry and then they had Regina. Zelena did everything she could to be the best daughter that Cora demanded but it never seemed enough. Her grades were never enough, her extracurricular activities were never enough, but Cora did seem to thrive on the cut throat mentality she had been cultivating in her eldest daughter who kept seeking her approval like a love sick puppy. Blair and Zelena bonded over winter break when Cora in no uncertain terms made it known that Zelena would be staying for the Christmas holiday. The only presents she received was the unexpected visit she got from her step father and Regina but it was obvious that Zelena did not want to be around them though seemed grudgingly emotional that they made the effort to visit her. Cora was by herself in Vale.

Henry was charming and very doting on his daughters though Blair could tell that he was aware of how Zelena felt but did not let it deter him. He really was quite lovely and his interactions with Regina made Blair ache to have one more moment with her father like Regina was having with hers.

Blair threw a conspiratory grin at Regina, “It’s all right to call me Blair.”

Regina canted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure that would be proper miss.”

“Well if you are looking for permission then you have it. But if you need to treat me a certain way in front of your parents then call me Mrs. Warner when we are both in their presence but you can call me Blair when we’re alone. Does that sound fair?” Blair smiled kindly at Regina offering her a solution if it came down to getting in trouble with her mother regarding decorum.

“I- I’d like that.” Regina said haltingly.

Ami nudged Blair’s arm, which brought her attention back to her horse. Blair smiled and ran her hand over the horse’s neck.

“I remember you were excited about the school having horses, would you like to meet mine?” Blair threw over her shoulder to Regina, her smile all flashing white teeth and charm. Regina nodded, a smile reaching her eyes as she approached horse and owner.

“Ami, this is Regina. Regina this is Ami. I’ve had Ami since a little before I started school at Eastland. She has been a wonderful companion, next to Jo of course, when I was here and then at Langley. Though Ami is a little cross with me at the moment because I have just purchased a new stallion and she is not happy with him.” Blair’s said lovingly as she petted her horse.

Regina looked up at Blair, a shy smile on her face as she petted Ami. “Why Ami?”

“Actually it’s a truncation of her full name Cher Ami. Jo was always saying, ‘why the hell-’ ohh sorry, about that, I don’t usually swear. Anyway, Jo said ‘why ya gotta use that frog language all the time, eh? Why don’cha name her something easy like Bonnie.’ Needless to say we had quite the words after that because of how horrified I was at the very thought of naming a horse something as pedestrian as Bonnie. Looking back… it’s just one of the things that I appreciate and… love… about Jo, her ability to make me think about why I do what I do. Back then I was so consumed with status and presentation without having any real substance. I’m really quite lucky that I met her.” Blair’s eyes took a far off look but it was obvious the affection she had for the memory.

“Well I think her name is perfect. Who wouldn’t want a ‘dearest friend’?” Regina said wistfully as she smiled at the horse when it nudged her shoulder.

“Do you speak French?” Blair asked.

“I do.” Regina said flatly.

“But you don’t like it?” Blair watched multiple emotions flow across Regina’s face before she answered.

“It’s okay I guess. I mean, it’s nice that I’m bilingual because it will help me later on when I go into business.” Regina sounded like she was rattling off someone else’s words.

“I have the feeling that you learned French for entirely different reasons than I did. Is there another language you would like to learn?” Blair asked as she and Regina started walking back towards the school, Ami trailing behind them.

“I want to know papa’s language. Mother says it is not a prestigious language but every time I hear papa speaking to mi abuela over the phone I… I wish I understood. Mi abuela doesn’t speak English and we don’t see her often if at all, just cards wishing us well and letters that papa reads to us.”

Blair smiled at Regina. “Spanish is a beautiful language. We have some of the best language instructors at Eastland. Perhaps when you come you could take Spanish.” Blair suggested and watched as Regina’s eyes lit up in excitement only to dim equally as quickly.

“What’s wrong dear?” Blair slowed them down until they were completely stopped and placed a comforting hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“Mother wouldn’t approve,” was the soft reply.

“Mmm I know what that’s like. That doesn’t mean you couldn’t join the after school Spanish club or that your father couldn’t convince your mother that having Spanish would be beneficial in your repertoire of languages.” The more she heard about Cora Mills the more she disliked the woman. Blair knew what it was like to have expectations when your parents had attained a certain station in life; expectations for your schooling because it was known that there were specific core areas of knowledge you would have to have, but for the most part Blair’s parents let her pursue her own dreams.

“My father doesn’t have a say in it. He defers to my mother.” For an adolescent, Regina seemed to have quite a bit more worries on her plate than Blair seemingly had at the same age. It made Blair more determined to cultivate a mentoring relationship with both the Mills girls.

“Well Regina, here is my thought and you do not have to do anything other than hear me out. I speak Spanish as well as French and Japanese. I am currently learning Chinese. I do not see anything wrong with people knowing more than one language and surely not one that is obviously so dear to you because you want to be able to communicate with your grandmother. If what is stopping you is your mother and how she has all of what you do under a microscope I can assure you this, when you come to Eastland I will have someone tutor you outside of class if you still want to learn Spanish then… provided your father can’t convince your mother that this would be in your best interest.” Blair winked at Regina who smiled back.

“Okay. Thank you Mrs. Warner- I mean Blair.” Regina said shyly.

“Oh no need to thank me, you’ll rue the day you met me because of this!” Blair and Regina laughed together.

“So Regina, what brings you out here? I don’t see a horse so I know you didn’t get out here the same way I did and we are fairly far into the school grounds.” Blair said kindly as she looked at the girl directly and watched her fidget under her gaze.

“I needed some time to myself. I just started walking and eventually found the lake.”

“Your parents don’t know where you are do they?” Blair asked in dismay as Regina shook her head ‘no.’

“Mmm then we better get you back to the school and quickly.” Blair got onto Ami and held out her hand to Regina.

“You want me to ride with you?” Regina put her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow as she stared balefully at Blair.

“Well it will be faster than having you run for the school dear.” Blair said flatly. “That and we have no way of letting them know where you’re at.” Blair wiggled her fingers a mischievous look in her eyes. “It’s okay, you can trust me. I’ve been riding for years.”

Regina made up her mind and grasped Blair’s outstretched hand and swung in behind her, wrapping her arms around Blair’s waist before laying her head against Blair’s back.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the stables. Surprisingly Henry was there though looking a little worse for wear.

“Regina! I was so worried about you; I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Henry helped Regina from the horse and smiled at Blair as she dismounted. “Thank you Mrs. Warner for bringing her back.”

“Oh think nothing of it. It was actually my fault. I saw Regina here and asked her if she would want to go out with me to tour the grounds but we didn’t have a horse available for her to ride.” Blair was polite and genial… they both knew she was lying.

Henry grinned at Blair. “Well then I think it only fair that my Regina helps you brush down your horse.” He petted Regina’s hair and smiled down at his daughter who looked excited again. “Be back at your sister’s dorm no later than 5 mija.”

Regina hugged her father whispering, “thank you papa.” He kissed the top of her head and tipped his head at Blair. “Mrs. Warner,” then left.

“Well you heard the man.” Blair tossed a brush to Regina who looked at Blair.

“You want me to do it all?”

“Regina, Regina, Regina… I just stretched the truth for you so you could save face. I would say that the _least_ you could do take off the tack, brush down my horse, give her a quick walk, muck out her stall, and return her to the paddock.” Regina’s eyes got wide as the laundry list grew. Regina knew how to take care of a horse but she thought she would be assisting, not doing it all.

“You are an extortionist!” Regina exclaimed as she looked at the older woman in shock.

Blair patted Regina’s shoulder, “I know. Isn’t it great.” Blair looped Ami to a hitch post while Regina started to remove the tack with some assistance from Blair. The girl wasn’t really very tall or that strong after all.

“The lie wasn’t even that good.” Regina grumbled after Blair tossed the brush to Regina.

“One thing you should know about me Regina, I _never_ lie. I bend and I stretch the truth a little.”

“Yeah like Gumby.” Regina replied flippantly as the blonde laughed.

“I like you Regina Mills, you’ve got spunk.” Blair grinned; her banter with Regina was reminding her of her interactions with Jo though Regina refrained from using crass language and didn’t get under her skin the way that Jo did.

Once Regina was finished they put Ami back in her stall.

Blair turned to Regina, catching her before she could run off. “Would you like to see my newest horse?” Regina still had an hour until she was to be with her father so Blair see the harm in letting the girl meet her newest horse. Regina nodded enthusiastically.

They approached the stall. Regina’s eyes widened as she took in the black stallion, her voice reverent, “He’s beautiful.”

“Regina, meet Rocinante.” The stallions head leaned outside the stall and he bumped Blair’s shoulder who smiled at her horse, petting him.

“From Don Quixote? But he’s so young.” Regina said in awe as she looked at the horse.

“You’re familiar with Don Quixote?” Blair asked, surprised that Regina would be aware of such a literary classic.

Regina nodded. “Oh yes, it’s papa’s favorite book.”

Blair didn’t know where Regina got the apple but the next thing she knew Regina was offering up the apple to her horse before she could caution her.

“Regina!” Blair warned but needn’t have worried as she watched her usually temperamental horse gently take a bite of the apple in Regina’s hand. Once he was through with the apple he repeatedly bumped Regina’s hand until she was petting him. Blair stood back and smiled watching the interplay between young girl and animal.

Unfortunately it was over all too soon as Blair noted the time and got Regina’s attention. She led Regina from the stables and walked her across the quad but stopped them short of the dorm.

“It was lovely seeing you again Regina. The next time you come would you like to spend more time with my horses? I think they would like seeing you again.” The smile that encompassed Regina’s face could only be described as blinding.

“I would like that Blair.”

“Till next time then.” Blair waved as Regina walked quickly away to meet her family.

~~~

**Early Summer 1994**

“Ma! Hurry up or we’re going to miss Tootie’s show!” Emma said in exasperation.

Jo came from the bedroom dressed in one of her few designer suits, putting diamond studs in her ear as she grinned at the exuberance of her daughter.

Things had been shaky but Jo made good on her promise and worked harder at her work-life balance. She talked with her superior about the hours she was putting in and although the conversation did not go the way she had wanted it to, she was getting out of work earlier and had made arrangements with a dancer at the studio who also did nanny work on the side. It had smoothed things over quite a bit.

Roxie and Malia were joining them to see the new play that Tootie was headlining. Since their talk in the office, Jo had been getting to know Roxie. The woman was definitely no nonsense but also sweet and protective of the people she cared about. On one of the rare nights that Jo had completely off she had invited Roxie, with Emma’s fore knowledge of course, to the Orpheum to see Pearl Jam. Jo really didn’t know if the woman would be interested but apparently she loved Eddie Vedder’s music and the band.

Jo was loathe to admit it but she liked the elder Moore sister despite their shaky introduction. Roxie looked like an older Erica Gimpel, which was to say beautiful. She was a classically trained dancer but an accident during her career sidelined her. With the money that she had made in her professional career, though brief it was, she opened the dance studio. Early on she had a lot of help from her friends who needed a space to practice. The arrangement was teaching a lesson or two in exchange for private studio time away from their school. This worked out especially well for the up and coming dancers in the Boston area. Roxie maintained a steady stream of experienced teachers for her students over the years. Jo wondered what it would have been like to see Roxie dance before her injury. She could instruct and critique the form but there were certain positions that were untenable for her.

When they were at the Pearl Jam concert Roxie had grabbed Jo’s hand and led her deeper into the crowd until they had joined the fray in the mosh pit; they had a great time up until some guy tried to get more handsy than was absolutely necessary. Roxie grabbed his crotch, latching onto his cock and twisted until the guy nearly passed out from the pain. It didn’t help that both Roxie and he were being banged into by other people which just made her grip on his cock all the more vicious. When they had left later on they laughed about it, Jo saying she was crazy but in a good way and Roxie grinned impishly and shrugged. Unfortunately the asshole didn’t forget about her and when he and his friends drove by after the show, he threw something out the window at Roxie. She cackled while tossing up two fingers in the air and screamed, “ya missed me motherfuckers!” Her laughter died when she turned and saw Jo uttering “oh shit”. Roxie couldn’t tell exactly what was on the other woman but it looked disgusting and was coating Jo’s shirt. Without too much thought Jo ripped the shirt off, tossing it aside then shrugging at Roxie’s surprised look though Jo didn’t miss the appreciative glance that came her way as Roxie gave her a not too subtle once over. For Jo, the friendship that was developing between them was a much needed one. Since Nat had left and she had broken up with Helen, she really didn’t have many close adult friends. Yes there were other mothers whom she arranged play dates with for their children but she really didn’t have any interest in cultivating a relationship with some of those women.

On the upside, Tootie had contacted Jo to let her know she would be in town for a few weeks doing a play. Although she hadn’t asked, Jo had let her know that she was always welcome to stay with her and Emma. Jo had of course talked to Emma about it and Emma seemed excited at the prospect since Tootie was not only an actress but a dancer as well. Once Tootie got into town she had agreed to stay with them and had actually taken Emma under her wing and been bringing her to the theater with her most days. At first Jo was worried that Emma wouldn’t find it interesting and would be bored thus a disruption, if anything she became Tootie’s shadow. She ran lines with Tootie and gave her opinion on how she looked during a scene.

When Emma wasn’t with Tootie then she was at the dance studio with Malia. They were running a summer work camp three days a week during the weekdays. Malia and Roxie agreed that for being so new to dance Emma was advancing quickly and that if this was something she was passionate enough about, then she should seriously consider pursuing it. But the sisters cautioned Jo that she would need to jump on this quickly because for as good as Emma was, she was behind other girls her age and would need to dedicate multiple hours seven days a week to get up to speed. Both Roxie and Malia believed that Emma was more than capable of doing it but ultimately the decision was up to Emma and Jo. Because Jo didn’t know how she felt about that she turned to the only person she could think of for advice, Blair.

“Joey, that sounds like an amazing opportunity! I mean, I know _why_ you are worried and your concerns have merit. You want Emma to enjoy herself and not lose her passion or come to hate it later on. This is a monumental decision for Emma because going forward this has the capacity to determine the trajectory of her life. This could be her profession.” Blair said softly, the cordless phone tucked between her head and neck as she poured a glass of wine.

“Yeah, you’re right Blair. Since being with me this is the one thing that she has truly been excited about and she has stuck with it from the beginning. She’s not like one of those flaky kids I see who try something then give up. Emma works her ass off for this and just… I don’t know. She just shines when she dances. I’ll have to talk to her about it. I just worry, ya know?” Jo leaned back in bed, annoyed at the cord on her old phone thinking she really should replace it with a more modern phone.

Blair giggled causing Jo to smile, “Who would have thought the barbarian would have such an elegant and refined little girl.”

“Yeah, yeah princess, laugh it up. You may wanna reconsider saying refined, she’s gotta mouth on her.”

“Oh but Jo, this is too delicious; you with your crude ways and Emma dancing ballet. Though, is it a wonder where she gets her mouth from considering her mother?”

Jo barked out a laugh. “Yeah… she IS a chip off the ol’ block I guess.”

Blair could envision Jo with a goofy grin and her head bobbing up and down with pride.

“Please give me her measurements so I can send some clothing from our new workout line. I also want to get her some new ballet shoes as well.” Jo enjoyed the excitement in her friend’s voice. She could trust in Blair to see the positives when all Jo could see was how ballet was extremely hard on the human body, especially a developing body at that, but Jo trusted the Moore sisters and knew they would not do anything to hurt Emma.

Coming back to the present, Jo took a moment after her earring was attached to look at her girl. Emma was hitting puberty and had grown so much already and from what the doctors said she would be taller than Jo herself. Emma was now less than a head shorter than Jo, she was still quite gangly but filling out as the years went by.

“You look beautiful tonight kid.” Emma blushed and smiled shyly. She was wearing one of the many dresses that Blair had sent.

Emma’s eyes had bugged out when a mountain of boxes was delivered to their house and Jo announced they were all from Blair for Emma. Actually it had been more of a, “I’ll fucking kill her… don’t repeat that Emma” said in jest.

Emma was overwhelmed by the amount of clothes and shoes and accessories that were sent to her. Although she was grateful to have the designer clothes, she really didn’t have the space in her closet for them. Jo had never been so proud as when Emma looked at her and asked, “Do you think Blair would mind if I donated some of this? I really don’t have the room and there are so many kids that could use this more than me.” Jo had ruffled Emma’s hair and told her Blair wouldn’t mind at all. They went through Emma’s old and new clothes before boxing up the rest for Jo to drop off at a few different donation sites.

The dress that Emma was currently wearing was a simple knee length, forest green spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was loose and wavy. She looked so different from the emaciated little girl that Jo had met just two years ago.

Emma looked at Jo shyly. “Really?” There was a fragile hope in her voice that Jo recognized and she walked over to her daughter, a reassuring look on her face.

“Yes really. You’re both wonderful and amazing and I couldn’t be prouder to be your mom.”

Emma stepped forward and buried her face in Jo’s neck taking a tremulous breath before saying, “Love you Joey.” Jo took a deep breath. Emma hadn’t seemed comfortable saying that in quite a while and it made Jo’s heart melt to hear it said so freely again.

A loud knock on the door drew them apart and they smiled as they opened the door to find Roxie and Malia. The two women smiled at Emma, complimenting her on her outfit before they both eyed Jo though Jo only noted Roxie’s eyebrow raise and impish smile.

“Well, well officer, don’t you clean up nicely. Not too shabby.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Jo said as she took in Roxie’s off the shoulder dress. The woman had a beautifully muscled body.

“So, are you ladies ready to meet Dorothy Ramsey after the show?” Jo asked as she and Emma shared a conspiratorial smile.

“Pfft please! You do not know Dorothy Ramsey. I believe that you may know someone in production or perhaps helped someone while doing police work. You, officer Polniaczek, are a horrible liar. Do you kiss your mama with that Bronx lying mouth?” Roxie asked as she led the group from Jo’s place, downstairs to her car parked at the curb. Jo just nodded in that goofy way she did when she was feeling very self-satisfied and got into the back seat with Emma.

Traffic was a bit of a nightmare but they eventually got to their destination and entered the venue. It wasn’t the first time that Emma had seen a show but just like the first time her eyes lit up as she took in everything. Many people smiled, waved, or hugged Emma upon seeing her. Roxie and Malia looked at Jo who just smiled and led the way to their seats.

The show wasn’t the best that any of them had seen but Tootie’s performance was spectacular, she elevated it despite the poor source material. Jo knew her friend was passionate about acting but really didn’t know just how good Tootie was until she saw this show. If this is what she could do with an okay script, Jo could only imagine how well she would do with something amazing.

The group waited for the seats to clear a little more before they headed backstage. Jo had prearranged to have flowers that would be dropped off that she would get to take backstage but one of the ushers came and gave them to her and high fived Emma as they walked away.

“You are just going to look so utterly ridiculous Bronx when the woman calls security for letting a stalker back stage.” Roxie shook her head as they made their way to the back though no one stopped them.

“Okay there Hotlanta.” Jo said jokingly before a shout of “Jo” was heard.

Jo was glad she had braced herself because she soon had an armful of Tootie. She spun her friend around and when they stopped they looked between them at the now smooshed flowers and laughed.

“Well, congratulations Tootie, these are for you.” Tootie accepted the flowers recognizing that they were her favorite.

“Aww Jo, they’re beautiful; _smashed_ , but beautiful. Thank you.” Tootie said sincerely before kissing Jo on the mouth. Jo wasn’t sure what surprised her more, Tootie kissing her or the “are you shitting me! You actually KNOW her?!” high pitched squeal that came out of Roxie’s mouth.

“Uh oh, someone’s in trou-ble.” Jo laughed at her friend saying her tagline from their youth. Somethings didn’t change.

Tootie didn’t miss a beat as she walked over to the two gaping women and extended her hand. “Dorothy Ramsey, nice to meet you.”

“Malia, nice to meet you too.” Malia said as she shook Tootie’s hand and nudged her sister to get her out her fog. Malia rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister, “this is Roxie, my older sister. She isn’t usually a mute.”

“Yeah! She has a big effing mouth that doesn’t quit.” Emma exclaimed.

Jo turned beet red as the three women turned to her. She placed her head in her hands. _Shit, I didn’t think Emma had heard me say that!_

Tootie turned and looked dumbfounded at Emma then came over to Jo and poked her hard in the chest. “What the hell kinds of language have you been using in front of my girl here Jo?”

Jo stared at Tootie incredulously, “Uhh the same language you just used squirt.”

Tootie put her arms around Emma and dramatically put her hands over Emma’s ear though everyone knew it wouldn’t dampen anything. “You know darn well better than that. I am a _classy_ lady.” Emma batted at Tootie’s hands before hugging her ‘aunt’.

“Yeah, well you were also motor-mouth and big mouth Ramsey back in the day. Don’t forget, I have DIRT on you.” Tootie shot a glare at her friend but Jo was well aware that the other woman also had some equally good dirt on her as well.

Tootie turned her attention back to Emma, “so what did you think?” 

“You were awesome, totally amazing.” Emma gushed to the older woman.

“How was act three?”

“Soooooo much better.”

Tootie smiled at Emma and squeezed her to her side. “So I have something for you Emma. The cast wanted me to give it to you but you’ll get it when we go home.”

“Can’t you give it to me now?” Emma whined.

“Nuh uh, this girls gotta do some in-ter-views! I’m actually kinda late but I wanted to see you guys before I had to leave.”

“If you give it to me now, I’ll love you forever.” Emma sing-songed, tossing her hair to which Tootie just laughed.

“Is this your child or Blair’s?” Tootie threw out as she looked at Jo.

Jo came and stood behind Emma, placing her hands on her shoulders. “All mine. Couldn’t you tell by the mouth?”

“Well that is definitely you, but there is some Blair in there too because this fashion is _definitely_ not Miss last year’s jeans.” Everyone that wasn’t a musketeer looked at Tootie oddly. She chuckled along with Jo. “You had to be there. On that note I really have to go. It was lovely meeting you two. I’ll try and come by the studio cuz I wanna see my girl dance!”

Malia and Roxie smiled and waved.

“I’ll see you two at home. Love you.” She quickly kissed Emma and Jo goodbye before disappearing. When the two turned back to the sisters they looked at them oddly.

Roxie being the more forward of the two just ran headlong into the question. “So… home huh? You two are lovers?”

Jo looked horrified. “NO! God no. We’re just friends.”

“Mom doesn’t have a girlfriend right now.” Emma stated matter-of-factly. For the second time that night Jo wanted to crawl down a hole or bury her head someplace where no one could see her blush.

“Kid, we really gotta talk about when the appropriate time to say something is and if I want others to know it.”

“What’d I say? No, seriously? I mean, it’s no big deal. Right? You dated Hels and we all knew. I mean, yeah you don’t have a girlfriend so maybe Malia will finally ask you on a date. She’s had a crush on you forever.”

Roxie burst out laughing as Malia looked anywhere but at Jo though addressed Emma, “I’m actually dating someone right now… and I did _not_ have a crush on your mom!”

“Well on that note, how ‘bout I get you ladies home. Me and sis’ here can discuss her non-crush on Jo when I drop her off.” Roxie needled her sister who glowered at her. Emma just looked perplexed but shrugged it off as they left the theater. 

Jo squeezed Malia’s arm when she exited the car, the younger woman blushed and nodded her head but wouldn’t meet Jo’s gaze. Jo looked back at Roxie who smiled knowingly and indicated Emma with her eyes to which Jo smiled sheepishly. “Have a good night ladies.”

They headed upstairs and before Emma could head to her room, Jo put her hand on Emma’s arm.

“Hey kid, can we have a talk? It’s nothing bad, just about what you said at the theater, about Malia.”

Emma followed Jo to the couch and they both sat down, sitting facing each other on the couch.

Jo rubbed the back of her neck in awkwardness. “You know I like women kid.” Emma looked back at Jo with a “duh” expression. “Okay… I don’t mind the people that are closest to me knowing that but… well… I can’t really have people knowing that; that I like women. Not everyone would understand and my job… well not my job… but people that I work with wouldn’t exactly be supportive if they knew. There’s a uhh certain way that people expect cops to be. And… shit I’m going about this all wrong.” Jo sighed. She wished Nat were here to help her with this.

“Ma… are you ashamed?”

“What? No! No not at all. But being an adult is complicated. I have responsibilities and as an officer we are open to scrutiny in a way that other people might not be. I am fine the way I am. There’s nothing wrong with me. But other people don’t understand why or how I can want to be romantically involved with a woman.” Jo’s voice become softer towards the end, as if she were even perplexed by it.

“But why wouldn’t they understand? You’re not hurting anyone.”

“I know it’s hard to understand but not everyone thinks that two women or two men should be together, should be in love or love each other. They are afraid of it, seeing that love, because they don’t understand it; because they don’t understand it they hate it. It’s not rational and they don’t know how to see anything other than the thing they don’t understand, that they hate. Their fear is irrational which makes some of them act in ways that are hurtful. Could hurt me and by extension you as well and I am unwilling to let you be hurt.” Jo reached over and squeezed Emma’s shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes so she knew how serious she was. “So I only trust the people I care about with this. I don’t let just anyone in. I know you are close to the Moore sisters but I am just getting to know them on a personal level. It really isn’t their business what I do in my private time.”

“Uhh but ma, wasn’t this private time?”

Jo grinned at her kid, the logic was sound, “Yeah, yeah it was. But this is me getting to know them and spend time with them. Maybe eventually I would have said something, maybe I wouldn’t have. But you made that decision _for_ me instead of letting me decide if I wanted them to know.”

Emma looked away realizing what her error might have cost her mom. She never considered that there may be people out there who were not okay with her mother liking women, or that might hurt her because of it. All that Emma saw was… her ma.

“I’m sorry Jo.” She said quietly.

Jo cupped Emma’s face. “Emma I didn’t tell you this for an apology. I just want you to understand how deeply personal this is to me and that I should be the one to be able to disclose if I so choose. That’s all. I am proud to be the woman that I am. I want to be clear with you that I’m not ashamed. It took me a long time to be okay with who I am. Not just being gay but being from the Bronx, growing up poor, going to a school where the only reason I was there was because I had a scholarship. I’m used to adversity kid. I’ve had it my entire life. But I’m also a pragmatist. I know how the world works and what being in my job means. Because I want this, want to help people, I am willing to keep my romantic relationships separate from my job. There’s a lot of people that do regardless of who they love. I just-”

“It’s okay Joey. I get it. Well not really, but… it’s not my place to tell people who you want to be with or who you have been with.” Emma said as she scooted forward and snuggled into her mom.

Jo bit her trembling lip as she held Emma to her. Emma was so young and yet had experienced so many terrible things but was incredibly intuitive and sympathetic despite everything that had happened to her. Emma shouldn’t have to censor herself but Jo recognized that Emma wasn’t her daughter in the eyes of the state. She was her foster daughter. Any whiff of impropriety on Jo’s part and they would take her daughter from her. If anything this made Jo realize she needed to do more about that to make it official, to make Emma legally her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 25, 1994**

Emma stood up on the deck of the ferry as she and Jo traveled to Martha’s Vineyard. Jo was waiting inside the ship letting Emma have some alone time. They had been planning a summer vacation as they did each summer when Blair had offered her home in Martha’s Vineyard for them. At first Jo had refused but acquiesced after proper pressure from Emma, Tootie and Rose. Emma was excited because both Rose and Tootie would be joining them in a few days for the vacation. It was like having the whole family there, well, nearly.

The last few months had been hard on Emma and she was happy that things were getting back to normal as normal as things could be in the Polniaczek-Swan household. Emma had been seeing a counselor with Jo since the melt down at Roxie’s studio and they had slowly been working on repairing their bond. Emma had been so afraid that she was going to be sent back that she had just reacted rather than talking to Jo. One of the cornerstones of their relationship was that they were able to talk to each other but Emma had acted on instincts that had helped her keep her sanity throughout most of her youth rather than relying on her experiences with her foster mother.

Jo had never mistreated her physically or emotionally. She had always made Emma feel nothing but loved. That is what made Jo’s tardiness all the worse because from the beginning Jo promised her that she would always call. The first few times Emma hadn’t thought anything of it. But as the time passed and it started happening more frequently Emma’s old insecurities crept in and took root. It didn’t take long before she started to believe what her mind was telling her, that this was the precursor to her being sent back. With these insecurities came others, ones that even Emma did not want to disclose to Jo no matter how loving a mother she was.

Emma didn’t want Jo to know that she had thought of running away so that she would not be cast aside again, thrown out like trash; didn’t want Jo to know that each time she arrived late Emma questioned if she was good enough, smart enough, pretty enough… just, enough.

Jo made good on her promise that if Emma gave her a chance she would show her how much she cared and she did. Part of that was re-establishing that open communication. She made time each night to talk with Emma or watch a movie, just something like they used to do. It also didn’t help that Emma was growing and developing in ways that made her self-conscious due to the stares she was getting from the boys inside her school and outside as well. She recognized the stares she was getting; it was the same stare that some of her foster fathers had though only David and Gary acted on it.

Shaking herself out of her morose thoughts she watched as the island got bigger and closer to the ferry. Jo came out and told her she could stay for a few more minutes before they had to get down to the car to disembark from the boat. Emma nodded and did as she was told before joining Jo.

Jo handed an old Nikon camera that had seen better days to Emma who snapped a picture of Jo sitting at the wheel of the car before she turned to the window. It was a thing of theirs that Emma would take half the pictures on their trips. It wasn’t hard to tell which pictures were Jo’s and which were Emma’s but Jo had to admit that Emma was getting better and more selective about her photographic subject matter.

Jo checked the directions she had written down one more time before the cars started to disembark. As they drove off the ferry Emma snapped a picture of Jo; her aviators reflected Emma as the open window allowed Jo’s hair to flutter around her face, the sun glinting off the ocean. Emma had a feeling that it was going to be a good picture.

Once they were off the boat they agreed that they should get some food. Jo found a seafood shack not too far from the docks and they sat on the outside deck eating lobster rolls and UTZ chips staring out at the water.

Emma half ate half took pictures. Jo watched her daughter as she scoped out the scene and was quite interested to find what captured Emma’s attention enough to warrant a picture. Jo was looking forward to having two weeks off and to be spending it with her. Although Jo disliked the grandeur and pretentiousness that she had encountered at Mr. Warner’s properties, she was curious to see what a vacation house that was actually bought and decorated by Blair would look like. If it was anything like her penthouse then it would be tasteful as well as expensive.

“Here, put on some sunglasses, you’re squintin’ kid.” Jo tossed Emma her old pair of black Ray Bans. Jo snagged the camera back and waited for Emma to put them on before snapping a quick pick.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that.”

“Hah, well we gotta get outta here, it’s starting to get late and we still need to get some groceries. Besides, you’ve got two weeks to take pictures and at the rate you’re going, we should buy some stock in Kodak!”

“Ha, ha ma.”

The two made ridiculous faces at each other as they needled the other on the way back to the car. It didn’t take them long to find a market but even though they both wanted to barbeque, they didn’t actually know if the house had a grill so held off on some supplies until they had a chance to check out what the house had to offer. If anything, they had food for dinner, breakfast, and a light lunch.

They were back on the road again in no time. Both windows were down in the car as they sang along to the radio. Emma was doing a stunningly terrible rendition of “Because the Night” but it couldn’t quite top the dance moves Jo busted out while singing along to “Shoop.”

Both had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard when they pulled into the drive to the house.

“Holy shit!” Even though they said it was the same time, Jo rejoined with “whoa kid, watch that mouth kay?” Emma nodded dumbly as she looked at the house and thought, _dude, this thing is like half the size of our building!_

Jo stopped the car and double-checked the address against what she had written down. _Well, this is definitely the place._

A man stepped from the house and came down the steps to greet them. “Ms. Polniaczek I presume?”

Jo came around the car and shook his hand firmly. “You presume correctly.”

“Mrs. Warner wanted me to personally greet you and take you on a tour of the house. Here are the keys. I will be back at the end of your stay to collect the keys. If you would follow me ladies.” The man motioned for the woman to follow him into the house.

“The home is a classic Vineyard beach house decorated with subtle coastal décor landscaped with flowering perennials in a an English garden setting-“ Hi voice grated on Jo’s nerves. He reminded her of too many of Blair’s society friends who like the sound of their own voice.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. We get it. Lots of windows, lots of light, white everything. Show us the beach!” Emma said as she ran through the house towards what she assumed as the back. Jo just grinned. Emma was definitely her daughter.

The two adults followed the young girl as she burst out the double doors, which lead to the deck and a huge, expansive lawn. A pool was just off the back deck and off to the side was a path leading to the stairs which led to the beach.

The man sniffed then said dully. “As you can see, the beach.”

“All right then, you did your due diligence. Gimme the keys and scram.” Jo said as she whispered to the guy fiercely, keeping her voice low so not to alert Emma to the man’s attitude.

“As you wish.” He held out the keys, which Jo took before shaking his hand and squeezing hard. He was not her better.

“See you in two weeks.” She smiled tightly. The man nodded, eyes bugging slightly at how strong her grip was.

“Yes, I’ll, I’ll leave my business card by the front door. Just call me on the day of your departure.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Jo watched the man turn and quickly leave. As soon as he was gone she jogged down the stairs and joined Emma on the small bluff, looking out at the ocean.

“This is awesome mom!" 

“It certainly is kid. Let’s get those groceries put away k? Once we do that we can claim our room then go jump in that pool.” Emma nodded absently not moving. Jo grinned mischievously, “Tag! First one back from the car has to put the groceries away!” Jo lightly smacked Emma in the arm before taking off towards the house.

“Hey!” Emma yelled as she chased her mom.

Jo’s smile could have lit up New York. _Yup, this vacation is going to be great._

~~~

“Ma?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Do you think it will always be this way?”

Jo turned her head and looked at Emma who was on the other wooden pool chair. She was wrapped in a blanket as was Jo was they looked up at the night sky, enjoying the blanket of stars above them.

“What do you mean kiddo?”

Emma looked at Jo briefly before licking her lips anxiously and looked back up at the heavens.

“Us. Do you think we’ll always be this way? Ya know, playful and huggy and stuff? I’m getting… older. I’m not really a kid anymore.” Emma’s voice was so quiet Jo had to strain to hear her.

“Well, the short answer is no. Things will change, but that change isn’t a bad thing! You’re growing up and becoming a young woman. I’ll bet in another year or two you’ll tower over me. But even when you do, Emma, you’ll still be my kid.” Jo smiled reassuringly at Emma who breathed out a shaky, “really? Do you promise?”

“With everything I am kid.”

Emma nodded shakily and they looked back up watching and counting all the shooting stars or satellites they could find.

“Ma?”

“Yeah Emma?” Jo grinned in the darkness. She loved this kid to pieces and wouldn’t tire of her questions.

“Can I still be your little girl? For just a little longer? I… I still need you.”

Jo got up from her chair and approached Emma’s, sitting to the side. She placed the hair that had blown into Emma’s face behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

“What’s wrong kiddo?”

“I just… I’m getting older. The older foster kids get, at least the ones I met, the less likely people were to keep them.” Emma shrugged but Jo saw right through her.

“Well, I ain’t those other foster families. Those guys were assholes and I ain’t an asshole.” Jo said seriously making sure she had Emma’s full attention. “When I brought you to live with me it wasn’t because I pitied you or wanted to do the good thing or the right thing, it was because I wanted to be family to you. I know all of this couldn’t have been easy for you because you’ve had so many people break your trust and I don’t ever want to do that even though I know I hurt you recently. I’ve never wanted you to go back into the system. Ya hear me?” Emma nodded. “I think you and me we’ve got a good thing here. I couldn’t be happier than if I had given birth to you myself. You’re amazing Emma, and you deserve to be happy.”

Jo cupped Emma’s cheeks grinning lopsidedly before smiling fully. “I guess you should know that since the day you came to be my foster kid I always planned to adopt you. But I guess I shoulda asked you, ya know? I mean, you should have a say in who you stay with and who loves ya right? So what d’ya say? Can I try and adopt you? Can we just make this legal and official cuz’ in my heart you’ve been my daughter for a long time.”

Emma nodded enthusiastically as Jo had her scoot forward and cradled the young woman in her arms, holding her from behind as she rested against her.

“Can I still be held, even as I get older?”

Jo smiled and said softly, “Of course you can kid. When you need it, you just let me know. I’ll always be here for you. Always.” Jo said gently as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, scratching her scalp, hoping that she was soothing the girl’s wounded heart with her actions as well as her words.

Emma started pointing out the constellations she had learned from the astronomy club she had joined for the summer. Jo listened with rapt attention to everything Emma said as she pointed out various groups. Eventually Emma fell asleep and although it was a struggle, Jo picked up her girl and brought her into the house and up to bed. She took off Emma’s shoes and socks and got her under the covers before taking off her own and getting into bed as well. Emma lay curled on her side facing Jo who lay on her back. It didn’t’ take long until Emma was curled against Jo’s side and Jo put a protective arm around her while staring up at the ceiling.

No matter what, Jo would make sure that she was Emma’s legal guardian, was her mother in every sense of the word. She knew that it was just a document, but it meant something to both her and Emma to have that paperwork that was legally binding declaring that this was her daughter and she was a mother.

~~~

**July 27, 1994**

Tootie and Rose had just gotten off the ferry and were excited because they had a special guest with them. It was to be a surprise for both Emma and Jo since Tootie had picked up Rose and the guest in New York. Neither woman was sure that the other one would even be able to come what with her schedule and responsibilities but it seemed that luck was on their side.

It didn’t take the trio long before they were pulling up at the house.

“Do they know I’m coming?”

“WE didn’t even know YOU were coming. How would they know you were?” Tootie retorted.

“Girls, can we please just get into the house? I have a daughter and a grand daughter to see. ” Rose said impatiently.

“Sorry Mrs. Polniaczek.” The two contrite women said in unison.

“I also understand that Jo has two friends from Boston coming. Sisters I think. I expect you two to be on your best behavior… more so than you were on the ride over here.” Rose said exasperatedly as the two women looked between each other as if to say “who, us?!”

Rose would have stood opened mouthed at the house but after having Blair around to help with the Brownstone Rose knew what Blair’s tastes looked like. Regardless, Rose took in the house and smiled because for a Warner, this was toned down. It was downright… homey.

Emma was the first to spot Rose as she exited the house and made her way onto the beck.

“BABUSIA!” Emma cried out as she ran to her grandmother and threw her arms around the frighteningly thin woman’s neck.

Rose smiled and hugged Emma fiercely. “How is my little one? Though not so little I suppose. My… you are looking so grown up.” Rose held Emma at arms length who blushed prettily at the older woman’s words.

“Man kid, what do they feed you at school? You’re shooting up like a beanstalk from Jack and the Beanstalk!”

Emma looked over Rose’s should in disbelief as her aunt Natalie came through the doors onto the deck. “Well come on kid, gimme a hug!” Natalie smiled and went to embrace the girl who just shook her head and ran around Natalie into the house, bumping into Tootie as she ran for her room.

“What’d I say?” Natalie exclaimed looking between the women as Jo wrapped a towel around herself as she came up the steps.

“That’s kinda it Nat, you didn’t. We haven’t heard from you in months.” Jo wasn’t unkind with her words, just stating a fact. She knew Emma well enough to know that the young girl would have a problem acclimating to this. She wasn’t like other kids, she had a past and although she had made great strides to overcome that trauma it still haunted her; influenced how she felt and experienced the world. Jo was an adult and even for her it was hard despite her past with Natalie and their friendship.

“Well shit. You two are sharing a room right, which one?” Natalie started into the house and Jo followed, snagging her arm.

“Just give her some time Nat. She’ll be back down. She just needs to think about this a bit.” Jo smiled warmly at her friend though noted the bags under her eyes and the haunted look she held. It was obvious Natalie was suffering again. Jo knew that her friend was a wonderful reporter but she was beginning to wonder if the emotional toll it took on her friend was worth what she was putting herself through to report what she did.

“Have you guys eaten?” With the trio of shaking heads, Jo headed into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch. She took off the towel and hung it over one of the stools while putting her hair up in a floppy ponytail.

“Whoa mama! Where’d that body come from?” Natalie quipped as she sat down at the island and looked at the two-piece Jo was wearing.

“Did I lie?” Tootie asked saucily as Natalie pursed her lips, eyes glinting and shook her head “no.”

“What’s the big deal guys? You act like you ain’t ever seen me in a bathing suit.” Jo exclaimed as she set out plates then started to make sandwiches.

“I’m your mother Jo and even I ain’t seen you in a bathing suit like that.” Rose said as she took in her daughter’s physique.

“Jesus, I’ll go put on the swimmer suit I got for the mornings. Geeze.” Jo complained good-naturedly finishing the sandwiches before cutting up some fruit.

Tootie came behind Jo, eyes twinkling before she pulled back the trunks and spied the Warner label stenciled on the back. “OMG you’re wearing one of Blair’s bikinis!”

Jo spun around, knife still in hand, “Better watch yerself Tootie. I may not live in the Bronx no more but I can still go all Diablo on your ass! And these ain’t Blair’s, she sent me some of their summer line.” Jo grumbled.

“Joanne Marie Polniaczek! Is that any way to speak to your friend? Put the knife down and apologize.” Rose’s voice brooked no argument, but Jo being Jo was not able to let something down easily.

“Besides, I knew she wasn’t WEARING Blair’s bikini. She’d never wear her own line.”Tootie sassed next to Nat.

Jo glared across the island and looked to her mother, “Ma! It’s not like I woulda cut her or nothin’, you know that.” Jo said in exasperation as she put down the knife. Tootie shifted position and grinned from behind Rose then stuck out her tongue. Jo rolled her eyes. “What are ya, two?”

All four women heard a giggle come from just beyond the room.

“Emma? Is that you? Come here and sit with your grandma.” Rose said and watched as Emma came around the corner, a smile on her face. When her eyes fell on Natalie they became wary but her gaze soon turned back to Tootie and Rose.

“What’s a Diablo?” Emma asked as she pulled up a stool next to her grandma.

“Something that you will never be.” Jo stated vehemently to which Tootie agreed and threw out “not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Here, here.” Natalie chorused good naturedly but soon felt dejected as Emma outright ignored her.

“Well little one, when your mom was about your age she thought it would be a good idea to join a gang.” Emma’s eyes went wide as she looked between her mom who was fidgeting under her daughters gaze then back to Rose.

“Like a _gang_ , gang?”

“Man what was it that Blair used to call it? She always did it on purpose because it got under Jo’s skin.” Natalie was snapping her fingers trying to come up with the answer.

“OH, oh, yeah! It was something with a ‘d’. Like uhhhh… oh yeah dildo!”

“WHOA there Tootie, not even in the same REALM of possibility!” Natalie snorted.

“Yeah! And don’t say that stuff around my kid.” Jo glowered at Tootie who blushed and mumbled, “Well it sounds close.”

“Babusia, what’s a-“

“DODO. She called us the dodo’s.” Jo cut in quickly as all the adults turned bright red while Emma looked between them all.

“Ooookay so what’s a dodo?” Emma asked looking at her mom.

“Well, anytime Blair would say dodo it was in reference to Jo’s gang past. She meant it as Jo was still being foolish or crazy or was about to do something that was both.” Natalie said which drew Emma’s attention to her.

“Why would she say that though if she’s your friend?” Emma asked in confusion. Actually, anytime her mom and her friends got around each other it seemed like they had a lot of confusing though amusing stories to tell about each other. 

Jo smiled. “To make sure I didn’t do something foolish or crazy. She didn’t want to see me get hurt.”

“Well you were being a dodo,” Rose said, nodding her head, “and thank GOD for Blair. At least she could talk some sense into you.” Rose smiled fondly reconciling the compassionate and loving heiress she knew today with the entitled brat she had been.

“Detouring from this lovely conversation and getting to things in the present, I hear we are going to have some new friends that are coming for the weekend. Sisters in fact.” Natalie leered and winked at Jo who made a disgusted face while waving her hand in the air, “Get a life Greene, they’re Emma’s teachers.”

Natalie grinned, sliding into the seat next to Emma and folding her hands on the counter. “Even better! They could teach-“

“So EMMA, how’s the island?” Tootie interjected, her head bobbing up and down as she placed her hands on the girls shoulders to draw her attention to her. Tootie may not be as close to Jo as Blair but the younger woman had gotten to know Jo better since staying with her over the summer. Jo was very different around other people than when she was with her Eastland friends. With them her accent became more pronounced, that chip she had on her shoulder reappeared, as did her famous temper. Jo shot a grateful smile Tootie’s way as she passed out the plates.

“Wicked!”

“Wicked? That’s good right?” Rose asked as she bit into her sandwich, looking at Emma.

“Totally Babusia.” Emma nodded vigorously and stole Jo’s plate. Jo threw up her hands but as she turned around she was grinning from ear to ear. This was definitely going to be an interesting if not eventful trip.

~~~

There was a soft knock at the door and Emma looked up from her book as Natalie peeked her head around the corner.

“Hey kid, can we talk?”

Emma nodded her head warily at Natalie.

Natalie’s natural boisterousness was absent as she walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. She played with the duvet before looking up at the young girl. “On a scale of 0 to infinity, how mad are you at me?”

“You left and then you didn’t stay in contact like you promised.”

“I kept in contact as much as I was able to.” Emma glowered at Natalie.

“I know that you are mad at me Emma and although I can empathize with how you’re feeling I can’t and I won’t apologize for not being able to keep in contact.” Natalie held up a hand as Emma’s face got red in anger and was about to speak. “If you would let me finish then you can reply.” Emma clenched her jaw and nodded her grudging assent.

“As much as I wanted to write you every day, I couldn’t. Not where I was at.” Natalie took a shaky breath trying not to dwell on where she had been and stay present in the here and now with Emma. “Emma, do you understand what the term war means?”

Emma nodded her head as she studied Natalie.

“Okay, okay.” Natalie took a deep breath and looked away from Emma as tears started to gather in her eyes. She really couldn’t handle this, not since she would be going back, but she wanted Emma to understand that she couldn’t handle thinking about her when she saw so many children that were her age and had experienced horrors that Emma couldn’t even imagine.

Emma watched as Natalie began to shake and sat up straighter in bed. She had never seen Natalie cry, she was always so gregarious and upbeat. “Natalie?”

“Sorry it’s just umm,” Natalie cleared her throat, “this is hard for me.” Her voice broke as she turned to face Emma fully and gave her a watery smile before the smile fell away. Emma could see the pain in her aunt’s eyes. See the weight that she carried in the hunch of her shoulders and the slope of her posture; the bruising and bags under her eyes from one too many sleepless nights.

“Where I’m at… where my job is right now is not a nice place. Have you been reading about Yugoslavia and Bosnia?”

Emma nodded her head slowly.

“What details do you know?”

“Just that there’s a war, that NATO and a bunch of other nations are involved.”

Natalie snorted, her face contorting in a way that Emma couldn’t quite get a read on before she said, “I could SAY some things about that but I won’t. What matters is that’s where I work. I report on what is happening there. It IS a war zone so the postal service doesn’t exactly come around- I’m sorry. I’m… I’m letting my frustrations get the best of me and it’s coming out on you.” Natalie gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, counting to ten before she continued.

“You know how you were when you met Jo? The life you had then?” Emma nodded her head, not sure where this was going. “There are a lot of people being treated that way and worse in the area where I work. People… people are being killed… viciously… brutally… and I, I report on that. It’s horrifying what I see and what I’ve experienced.” Natalie finished quietly as she looked down at her hands before looking back up. “I don’t want you to be touched by that. I can’t send you a postcard that says everything is okay when it ISN’T, when I have to drag myself out of a tent every morning and see what I do. Believe me when I say I am no soldier, I only interview them, but it is hard Emma. It is so, so hard. I think of you and Jo back here, so far away, and I’m thankful that neither of you are going through that. I feel selfish saying that because of all the wonderful people that I have met, because there have been small breaks of hope and wonder during this horrible time over there but it’s not enough to wipe away my memories of what I’ve seen.” Natalie swallowed thickly as a tear fell from her watering eyes. She closed them tightly.

“I love you Emma. I consider you family. You are my family. But there are just some things you can’t share with them so you spare them from knowing what’s going on by staying away. I didn’t write because I didn’t want you to know. There was no way you WOULDN’T have because I have written so many letters that I have never sent. I don’t know why I kept them but I did. Maybe I did it so that down the road I could remind myself that this did happen. That I was there, that I saw what was happening as it happened and that I won’t forget; that I will remember vividly the toll it takes on people. So… I didn’t write out of lack of love for you. I didn’t write because I do love you and I couldn’t handle it.” Natalie broke down and started sobbing. Emma stared at the woman and felt… selfish for her previous anger.

Emma crawled across the bed before holding Natalie tightly and started crying in sympathy with her aunt. She was breaking apart in a way that Emma understood and could sympathize with.

“I’m sorry.” Natalie pulled away and wiped her eyes, clearing her throat over and over to try and keep from crying more.

Emma grabbed Natalie’s face forcing her to look at her. “It’s okay aunt Nat. I _understand_.”

Natalie’s lip trembled as she whispered, “God I wish you didn’t.”

They changed the subject and talked for a bit about nothing in particular, anything but about the news. Eventually Natalie went to leave the room and Emma hugged her close before releasing her. 

“What was that for?” Natalie asked with a small smile on her lips.

“Because I can… and to make up for all the ones we didn’t have in between seeing each other,” was Emma’s gentle reply. Natalie stepped forward and enveloped Emma in a crushing hug before kissing her head.

“Thanks kid. Now go to bed.” Natalie and Emma said their goodnights then Natalie quietly left the room.

“Hey.”

Natalie turned around to find Jo leaning against the hall wall, her hands behind her and Tootie shifting from foot to foot. 

“We weren’t- yeah. Yeah we were. We were eavesdropping.” Tootie said as she looked at her best friend sympathetically before walking up and pulling her into a hug. Jo came up and rubbed Natalie’s back as she took halting breaths. 

“Let’s go downstairs eh?” Jo said as she started to herd the two women towards the stairs down to the first floor of the house.

“You want a drink Nat? I saw some cider and wine.” Tootie said and Jo chimed in, “I’ve got some beer too.”

“Got anything stronger?”

“Not unless you wanna dip into Blair’s stash.”

“Beer it is then,” Natalie grabbed Jo’s arm before she could get too far, “and a shot of whatever high proof alcohol Blair has.”

“How ‘bout you ladies join me in the kitchen and I also make some of Mrs. G’s mudslide brownies?”

Natalie squashed Jo’s face between her hands and looked at her seriously, “you are a godsend!” then kissed Jo swiftly on the mouth. “Marry me Jo Polniaczek, I’ll make an honest woman of you!”

Jo shoved Natalie away wiping her mouth and said “EWWWWW Nat. Yer like my sister!” then grinned, “Besides, you couldn’t HANDLE me Greene!”

Natalie barked out a laugh then threw her arm around Tootie as they headed into the kitchen. Once there, Jo started in on the brownies doing a mental tabulation of everything she needed running through the recipe under her breath. Satisfied once she had mixing bowls and ingredients out, Jo opened the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers and a bottle of white wine for Tootie. She opened the beers and passed one to Natalie who eagerly accepted it. Once they were situated at the island Jo smiled at her longtime friends.

“To the best friends a delinquent could ever hope for… and the best aunts my girl would never want.” Jo raised her glass and the other women did as well before a resounding chorus of “Here, h- HEY!” Jo laughed at Natalie and Tootie before the trio clinked their respective drinks together. All that was missing was Blair having another one of her “brilliant ideas” to make the moment complete; that and her bossing them around.

Jo put each woman to work helping her re-create Mrs. G’s decadent brownies. While they worked they chit chatted but stayed away from what Natalie had disclosed to Emma. That could wait for later.

Jo and Tootie caught Natalie up on their respective lives: jobs, family, friends, and plans. Natalie reached out and patted Jo’s hand when she recounted the rough patch she and Emma had gone through and the work that she was doing that had precipitated the issue.

“Jo, what you’re doing is important. I’m sorry that the hours affected your relationship with Emma but I have to say, hearing what you’re working on gives me hope for effective changes to people’s lives.” Natalie said sincerely.

“Thanks Nat.”

Once the brownies were done, Jo dished out them out in bowls with a generous scoop of ice cream. She grabbed a six pack from the refrigerator before the friends retired to the living room sitting down on the plush couches enjoying the dessert.

Jo asked subtle probing questions which had Natalie opening up to them about her experiences reporting in the Balkans. Tootie sat close to Natalie, a hand gently rubbing circles on her friends back while she haltingly recalled the last thing she had seen before she came back.

“They sent me back actually. Said it was time I had a break… that I was too ‘emotionally invested.’ Fuck yes I was!” Natalie snarled before taking a healthy pull on her beer.

“Nat, you told Emma that you wrote about it. Do you have those letters?” Jo was slowly peeling the label from her beer bottle as she asked her question.

“… I always keep them with me.” Was Nat’s the whispered response.

“Would you let us read them? Maybe that would help you…” Tootie said.

“Yes- no- shit I don’t know.” Natalie puffed out a breath of air before sitting back heavily and folded her arms across her chest. “The thing is, I also wrote some of them like monologues… but they were for MY catharsis. I don’t actually know what it’s like to be the people I interviewed. I come from a highly privileged background and am so utterly aware of that. Yes I was almost raped when I was a teenager, so I can empathize with that for the women and girls I’ve met, but the brutality that they’ve experienced… I don’t know what it’s like to watch your house get bombed out, to see your neighbors and family die, to be gang raped. The experiences, the emotions that these people have are so complex and personal… how could I even think that I should have the right to publish them.”

“Nat, I don’t think that’s what Jo was going for.”

“Sorry I’m getting a head of myself. I let one of my friends from work read them, which I regret, and they said I should make them into a book. Ya know, to get the word out there. But I struggle with how privileged that is. Why should I publish when these women should have the opportunity and access to speak for themselves and be heard?” The frustration and conflict was evident in Natalie’s voice as well as her countenance.

“Nat, I’m going to ask pose something to you so just chew on it for a second kay?” Jo asked and Natalie nodded. “Can these women speak for themselves? I mean, do they have the connections that you do to get the word out there or do they need someone like you to help get their stories, their experiences, out there? Yes you are an observer but you are also impacted as well by what is happening because you ARE there. Your experiences, the things you’ve seen and how they affect you are equally valid; just the fact that you are struggling with it and whether or not you should do something attests to how self-reflexive you are regarding everything. Regardless of if you decide to publish as a book or an expose or SOMETHING, do you want us to look at them? Or were they only like you said for your own release?”

Natalie looked over at Tootie and smiled sadly, “I would like nothing in the world more than to be back at Eastland… but as adults I really am uncomfortable sharing some things with you. Would you be offended if I only had Jo have a look?”

“Girl, look at this face.” Tootie pointed to herself. “Does this look like the face of a person who gets offended easily?” Before Jo or Natalie could make a smart quip Tootie backtracked. “Wait, don’t answer that.” She smiled reassuringly. “Nat, you are my best friend. We’ve known each other it seems like forever. I wouldn’t be very mature if I didn’t understand that there is something that you and Jo can connect on because of the nature of Jo’s job. I also wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t also recognize that you broke down with Emma because you’ve now seen a glimpse of what Emma must have went through and you know what I mean by that; the fear, the despair, the pain… you saw little girls that got caught up in what adults decide to do and saw Emma IN them.”

Natalie blinked at Tootie and said quietly, “she’s told you what happened to her.”

Tootie took a deep breath before leaning against the couch arm. “Yeah. Yeah she did. We had a lot of time together over the summer. I don’t know everything but I know enough. Some of the stuff she told, some of the stuff came out when I did acting exercises with her. Regardless, I think she recognized things in each of us that she can connect with and that she has felt safe enough to come to us when it felt right to her.” Tootie looked between the two women and smiled sadly. “This summer I’ve had a lot of time to reflect on our time together and I am so thankful to have you guys as my family when I wasn’t with mine. We were so lucky… so, so lucky.”

“Yeah we were.” Natalie agreed.

They continued talking late into the night reminiscing about their time at school, growing closer in a way that hadn’t been possible when they were younger.

When Rose and Emma awoke the next morning they found the trio fast asleep in the living room splayed out across the couch and large ottoman. Jo and Tootie were on either side of Natalie who snored soundly. Rose smiled at Emma who helped her drape a large quilt over the slumbering women.

The two walked back up to their rooms with Rose suggesting they go into town for breakfast together and let the women sleep and Emma agreed. Before they left Emma placed a note on the island in the kitchen letting the women know where they got off to.

Emma grabbed the camera from the breakfast nook before creeping through the living room. She took a moment and snuck a picture of the early morning sun coming through the windows, highlighting the sleeping women. At the sound of the shutter, Jo blinked her eyes open blearily. Emma walked over, smoothing her mother’s hair back.

“Go back to sleep Joey.”

“M’kay.”

**July 30, 1994**

“Ma, it’s okay, you don’t have to prove that you can dance.” Emma said with the slightest hint of embarrassment though it sounded closer to horror in her voice.

Jo was moving the coffee table in the living room with Malia’s help to clear a large enough space for dancing. “Oh no, no way I am backing down from this challenge!” Jo chuckled as Emma put her face in her hands and looked at Jo through her fingers, her voice muffled, “Ma, I’ve seen you dance at home… it’s... it’s…. terrible!”

Straightening up Jo grinned rakishly, “Yeah well that was goofing off, that wasn’t actual ballroom or Latin dancing.”

Tootie took up residence on the couch arm needling Emma, “we went to an all girl’s school and you think we didn’t ever learn to dance?”

“Emma, Emma, Emma… we roomed with BLAIR WARNER. That should tell you all you need to know.” Natalie poked Emma’s side good naturedly as the girl tried to squirm away only to be held in place by Tootie.

“Roxie, HELP ME!” Emma begged as the older woman just smiled and shrugged her shoulders from across the living room, “Hey, I wasn’t the one that told her mom she didn’t know her right foot from her left foot. I don’t make assumptions about people’s dancing ability or capability. That’s on you baby girl.”

“Hey Malia, don’t make the music too loud, ma was really wiped out after the day today.”

Malia nodded as her sister got up and joined her to look through Blair’s CD collection before deciding on a couple and loading the player.

“Aww man that isn’t fair, where’s Blair so we can sing along to this.” Tootie said as the other women recognized the song.

“Right? Remember how we were coming back from the concert and this came on. You and Blair were in the front and having one of your spats, totally not talking to each other, but then this song came on. We started singing along to it then you guys joined in. Man, good times.” Natalie said before softly singing the song with Tootie. It wasn’t long before all of the adults in the room were singing along to “You’ve Lost That Loving Feeling.” Despite the fact that she was so much younger than the others in the room, Emma didn’t feel left out. If anything it felt like a defining moment in her life. Like when she saw Labyrinth for the first time with Jo. She was actively participating in bonds being formed and it felt wonderful. She let herself be swept away, watching as the women pointed amongst each other and they would take center stage and sing the lines or croon them out together.

They all laughed together, broad smiles and flashing teeth when the song ended.

Jo was not one to be deterred, however, when the song “Por Una Cabeza” came on and she approached Roxie holding out her hand and grinned devilishly, “May I have this waltz to teach my daughter a valuable lesson in humility?” Roxie laughed and took Jo’s hand.

Jo whispered lowly so only Roxie could hear, “It’s been a while so just bear with me.” Roxie leaned into Jo, her lips near her ear as she whispered lowly, “Somehow I doubt you’ve forgotten how to lead.”

Jo bit her lip as she recalled something quite similar being whispered into her ear, too many times in fact, when she was young and protesting before dancing with Blair when they were alone.

When Jo first learned ballroom dancing it was not without a lot of teeth pulling, foul language, and blackmail (on the part of the debutante.) She remembered how afraid she was of doing the wrong thing or stepping on Blair’s feet. But with her usual persistence and resolve Blair made Jo a proficient dancer. Looking back Jo should have recognized her interest in women due to her reaction every time she held Blair in her arms. Jo’s usual bravado would drop out and she would be left feeling exposed and insecure. Looking into Blair’s eyes was the hardest aspect of dancing with her. Jo now realized that her slightly elevated heartbeat, her dry mouth, and feelings of anxiousness were all part of attraction. At the time she had written it off as her not wanting to lose face, do badly, or disappoint Blair with poor form.

Which was what made Roxie’s statement recall those moments with Blair. Every time they would dance Jo’s nervousness would get the best of her until Blair would lean in and whisper, “Have you forgotten how to lead me Joey?” which was its own special brand of discord because the blonde’s hair would brush Jo’s cheek and she would breathe in the scent of Blair’s perfume which had Jo feeling a particular kind of way and it had confused her. Jo couldn’t understand her reaction to it, to Blair, and would react though not exactly in a positive way. Usually Jo would get defensive then her fieriness would come out as she had to prove that she remembered and could lead Blair in dance as well as any of those guys at the country club. It wasn’t a total distraction from her feelings but it allowed her at the time to push them down.

But Blair wasn’t in her arms tonight, it was Roxie; Jo’s grin as she leaned back was nothing short of mischievous as she looked deeply into the brunette’s sable eyes and responded with, “I didn’t say I’d forgotten, just that it’s been a while” then winked for good measure. By the end of the dance Emma was gaping at her mother while the other women in the room clapped and wolf whistled. Jo and Roxie took their bows then Jo applauded Roxie who smiled impishly as she turned to Jo. “Not bad detective. Not bad at all. I might need to drag you into one of our classes so you can show some of the men how it’s done.”

“Depends, do I get to have you as my partner?”

“I think something to that effect could be arranged.” The two women shared a smile and did a few more dances together before Tootie and Malia took over then eventually Natalie and Roxie.

Before Emma went up to bed Jo extended her hand to Emma and formally asked, “may I have this dance?” Emma jumped up and moved to the center of the room with her mom. She was used to ballet, not ballroom, but Jo was slow and Emma was able to follow her until they just settled on swaying back and forth to “Landslide.”

Natalie snuck out of the room and grabbed her camera. She came back and took multiple pictures from the entryway of the mother and daughter dancing together with the other women on the periphery. Natalie just knew the money shot would be the close-up where Jo dipped Emma and the girl was laughing.

~~~

“Hey.” Roxie’s voice was softer than usual and floated out to where Jo was sitting by the pool listening to the ocean waves in the distance, a beer held lazily between her fingers.

“Hey you.” Jo smiled and nodded her head to the other chair. Roxie sat down facing Jo before leaning over and taking the beer from Jo’s fingers. She sipped at it before handing it back.

“You surprised me tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I thought you were being stubborn but you actually can dance.” The honest awe in her tone had Jo blushing, making her glad that it probably wasn’t noticeable due to their location.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fall of 1994 will be continued and the beginning of 1995 coming up. Some big things to happen in Jo and Emma's life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a LOT that happens in this chapter. It is an emotional chapter that ends on a dark note but will get better-ish in the chapter following it. We are about to storm into Emma's teen years and this is the flashing point for it. I am not able to update quickly because of life things so if you are wanting an update quickly you may want to hold off until the following chapter is up before you read this one. Thank you to everyone for the feedback and response to the story. Be patient, it will totally be worth the ride.

**September 1994**

Blair stood at the gate of the private airstrip pacing in excitement. Jo wasn’t able to come but was allowing Emma to stay with Blair while she spent the months of September, October, and November in an accelerated ballet workshop in New York. It had been an interesting conversation between the long-term friends but ultimately Blair was excited and honored that Jo trusted her enough to watch after her daughter. Not that Jo’s mother Rose couldn’t watch Emma but Jo wanted Blair to have time with Emma. Plus, Jo would be coming at the end of the course to watch Emma’s recital and that was when Jo and Blair were going to present Rose with her new house. It was a long time coming but Blair was so very excited about all of this. She didn’t get to see Emma often but kept in contact through phone calls, letters, and postcards. Blair elected to take a sabbatical from Eastland for the fall term and frankly the break was needed.

Since her fathers passing things had been strained between Blair and her husband. They argued on a near constant basis about Blair’s involvement with the company—or lack there of in her husbands opinion—so this would give Blair the time she needed to make her mark on the organization but also bond with Emma.

It had actually been a hard sell for Jo to allow Emma to come to the workshop. The concerted efforts of the Musketeers and Emma’s dance instructors in Boston had eventually changed Jo’s mind. That and the fact that Blair promised to have a tutor keep Emma up to date on her schoolwork so long as her school provided the curriculum or would accept what the tutors own curriculum. Eventually it was determined that Emma would have to take a test to show that she was at the same level as her peers when she came back to Boston. All of this was very unorthodox but when you have Blair Warner putting the full force of her influence and family name behind it, she generally got what she wanted.

“Blair!”

Blair turned around and smiled warmly as Regina ran up to her but stopped short of throwing her arms around the older woman. “I- I mean hello Mrs. Warner.” Blair smiled warmly at the red-faced girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was obvious the young teen was going through a growth spurt as she was nearly as tall as Blair.

“You can call me Blair when we aren’t on school grounds Regina. Hello Mr. Mills.” Blair smiled politely at the older man who came up behind his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s Henry to you Blair.” The two shared similar half smiles and not for the first time Regina wished that Blair was her mother or a part of their family. “Are you also leaving for the city?” Henry inquired.

“I am actually waiting for a special someone to arrive then we are leaving for the city. I take it we are all on the same flight? They had asked me if it would be all right for a father and daughter to accompany us last minute, I had no idea it would be you!”

The trio chatted amiably until the flight came in and its lone occupant disembarked. Blair smiled at the father and daughter, “if you would excuse me for a moment? That’s my god daughter.” Blair all but squealed as she went to the entrance and awaited Emma.

Emma sprinted to the gate getting yelled at by the crew around her but she didn’t care, she was going to see Blair. She skidded to a stop just inside the building staring at Blair as if she were a mirage. Blair grinned as she opened her arms and gestured to Emma, “well, are you doing to stand there or are you going to hug me?” Emma grinned and threw herself at the other woman. Emma was as tall as Blair now thanks to her growth spurt. Blair had heard from Jo that Emma was starting to “grow like a weed” but never had she imagined this. Gone was the little girl that Blair could tuck into her side; in her stead was a young woman about to be a teen, thirteen to be exact, in a little over two months time. If Blair had anything to say about it, Emma’s birthday would be the biggest she had ever experienced and Blair could generally get her way so long as she could convince Jo.

The two hugged tightly before stepping back and looking the other over. Emma grinned before reaching into her bag and withdrew a camera, snapping a very casual photo of Blair.

“Oh _god_ Emma!” Blair laughed as Emma took two more photos of the other woman laughingly holding up her hands to block Emma’s photo taking before she started posing. Emma grinned as she had heard many a tale of Blair’s “reluctance” before a camera.

A man approached the pair and cleared his throat, “Mrs. Warner, I’m sorry to interrupt, we will be done with the plane in a few minutes then you can all board.”

“Thank you Steven.” Blair smiled politely at the man who nodded and turned around.

“Well Emma, let me introduce you to the people who will be sharing the flight with us.” Blair waited for Emma to gather her things before directing her towards their companions.

“Oh wow, cool. Do they always get a private plane? Cuz this was awesome, like SUPER awesome.” Emma gushed as she grabbed her bags and dragged them behind her to meet Blair’s guests.

“Emma Swan, I would like you to meet Mr. Henry Mills and his daughter Regina Mills. Regina will be starting at Eastland next year.” The change in Blair’s countenance was palpable to everyone as she made formal introductions. Gone was the gushing godmother and in her place was Blair Warner: heiress, executive officer, and schoolmistress.

Emma swallowed as she looked at the extremely well dressed and obviously well bred people in front of her. She felt highly underdressed in Doc Martins, faded jeans, white tee, and brown motorcycle jacket. “Hi Mr. Mills, Miss Mills. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 “Oh you are but a sweet girl! Please, call me Henry.” Emma liked him. He seemed warm and his smile was infectious. Emma’s answering grin was huge as she shook his hand. Regina however was not as inviting.

Regina held out her hand grudgingly as she said a tad disdainfully, “a pleasure, I’m sure.” Emma shook her hand and smiled genially before turning back to Blair. Blair had noticed the chilliness of Regina’s introduction and was perplexed by it. Regina was many things but this was the first time that Blair had seen her actually act like her mothers daughter. Henry had noticed as well and was frowning.

“Oh hey! Why don’t you all stand together and I can get a picture of you guys.” Emma said as she hastily reached back into her pack to pull out the camera her aunt Natalie had given to her before she left.

It had been two days before when Jo and Emma had taken Natalie to the airport in Boston and bid her farewell. Despite all the things that she had witnessed Natalie felt it was her duty to return to report on the conflict in the most fair and balanced way she knew possible. Natalie had cried more than Emma and Jo but there was not a dry eye around as she hugged them good-bye. Before she left she pulled out a package from her pack and handed it to Emma.

“I noticed that you are getting pretty good at this and thought that you could use one. I mean, it’s not new or anything but you seemed to get a feel for it when we were at the beach house. Plus we’ve been practicing on it for like a month, I think you can handle it on your own now.”

Emma opened the package and smiled at the Nikon that was nestled in a carry case. It was the first camera that Natalie had bought herself as a journalist and had gone with her to many destinations over the years. There was a lot of history tied to that camera and she probably would have retired it to storage if not for the fact that Natalie wanted someone to have it that would use it and she felt that someone was Emma.

“I love it aunt Nat. Thank you!” Emma hugged Natalie crying against her neck, she didn’t want her to leave again and not know what was happening with her.

“Hey there kiddo, don’t cry! Well, I mean you CAN cry but I’m gunna keep in touch as MUCH as I can; that I promise you. When I come back I expect a lot of pictures to be taken and considering our camera lessons I also expect some fucking-“ Jo glared at Natalie, “uhhhh I mean freaking amazing pictures.” Natalie blushed and Emma laughed. They all hugged again before Natalie boarded the plane, looking back frequently as she memorized her family standing at the gate waving at her.

“I think that is a splendid idea Emma.” Henry beamed as he drew Regina close to him. Blair stood on the other side essentially sandwiching Regina between them.

“All right, on three. One, two-“ Emma snapped the picture before three and continued to take shots: Regina’s protest after Emma taking pictures early, Blair and Henry chuckling at Regina’s affront, Regina smiling sheepishly up at Blair who looked at her fondly. This was the one that would eventually make its way to Regina and that she would display in her room at Eastland with Blair and Henry's permission. 

“Mrs. Warner? We are ready for you and your guests.” Steven interrupted. Blair nodded and they all gathered their things. Before they left to go out onto the tarmac Regina stopped them.

“Wait! I… don’t you want a photo with Blair?” Regina inquired a bit hesitantly. She recognized that she was behaving poorly and wanted to make up for it if even in a small way.

“Yeah sure.” Emma handed Regina her camera. Regina had never used a camera like that and was unfamiliar with what to do.

“It’s okay honey, I can take it.” Henry slipped the camera from Regina’s hand and held it up, adjusting the lens until he had a crisp image of the two together.

“Now…. on two.” Blair and Emma laughed together at Henry’s cheek, who was grinning as he snapped the picture of them laughing at his joke. He took two more before handing the camera back to Emma; she smiled shyly at the stately gentleman. “Thank you Mr. Mills- I, I mean Henry.”

“My pleasure dear. Shall we ladies?” He asked as he threw his trench coat over his right arm and proffered his left to his daughter who took it gladly. Emma quickly snapped a picture of this, Regina smiling up at her father as he looked right back at her adoringly.

They quickly boarded the plane and took their seats with Blair and Emma sitting across from Henry and Regina. It was a very quick flight, basically up and back down but vastly faster than a train or a car.

“So Emma, I take it that you do not attend Eastland?” Henry asked.

“Uh no, I live in Boston. I’m just up here for the fall.”

“Just up here for the fall? Emma you were accepted into an accelerated ballet program for youths, which happens to be one of the most prestigious companies in New York. You’ll be putting on a show at the end of November. This is as your mom would put it, a big deal.” Blair speech was impassioned which made Emma blush. Emma knew it was a big deal but she also didn’t know these people and wasn’t very good about “tooting her own horn” as aunt Nat and Tootie liked to say.

“You’re a ballet dancer?” Regina asked in curiosity. Emma was quite unlike the girls that she went to school with who all looked the same: same breeding, similar economic backgrounds, and charm school perfect. Emma seemed to be very sweet if not a bit shy but also rough around the edges.

“I am.” Emma said as she looked at Regina a bit defiantly.

Regina realized that her question must have come across wrong based on Emma’s reaction. “I apologize if the question seemed impertinent. I just… envy dancers. I have two left feet.” Regina admitted sheepishly. 

Henry chuckled as he patted Regina’s knee. “You may think you have two left feet my dear but you are an excellent horsewoman; reigning champion for her division.” Henry stated proudly.

“Well then I am certainly excited for you to come to Eastland next year! We could definitely do with some experience on our equestrian team.” Regina raised an eyebrow that made Emma snicker as Blair back peddled a bit. “Not that the team is bad per se… they’re just… well they’re… terrible?” Everyone laughed.

“I don’t suppose you have a motocross team too? If so then I’ll convince ma to let me attend!”

“What in the world is motocross? Oh my word, don’t tell me that barbarian grease monkey has been letting you drive motorcycles?!” Blair looked aghast as she stared at Emma who shrugged sheepishly.

“She doesn’t let me drive them Blair. We _ride_ them.” Emma stated with a mischievous grin. In that moment she reminded Blair of Jo and Blair’s heart melted a little even though she was still shocked and a little scared for the girl. Though truth be told she wasn’t that much shorter than Jo at this point and the woman could handle a “hog” as well as she could anything else on two wheels.

“Why in the world would she let you drive it?”

Regina and Henry watched the back and forth between the two not quite understanding but finding the exchange entertaining.

“Uhh because I don’t actually ride it on city streets, that would be illegal.” Emma said and Regina smirked at her “duh” tone in Emma’s voice. “ Besides, I’ve been practicing for a while Blair. I already know how to take apart a bike and put it back together. I mean Jo _is_ my mom after all.” Emma smiled proudly. “I’m getting really good at it too but I’ll probably give it up. I don’t want to get hurt on the bike and blow my chance with dancing.” Emma stated softly yet seriously.

Blair’s eyes softened as she placed her hand over Emma’s. “That is a very grown up and responsible decision Emma. Are you sure you’re Jo’s?” Blair teased as Emma wiggled her eyebrows “only through the state ma’am, not by birth.” Even though Emma was teasing Blair could see the subtle worry on Emma’s face. She squeezed Emma’s hand again resolving to talk to her a little bit later about that and reassure Emma that she _was_ Jo’s.

“My word, you ride motorcycles and you dance ballet. Is there anything you can’t do?” Henry asked as he looked at the young woman across from him thinking that she could be a very good friend to Regina if she would allow it.

“Basic geometry.” Emma said straight-faced and Regina barked out a laugh.

“Me too.” Regina grinned conspiratorially. Henry was pleased that Regina seemed to have gotten over whatever upset had made her so chilly in the beginning. He was actually quite hopeful that the two of them would strike up a friendship.

The group chatted amiably until the final decent when Henry discovered that the studio Emma would be going to during the week was just around the corner from Regina’s academy. He didn’t hesitate to jump at the opportunity.

“Regina? Do you think you would be willing to escort Miss Swan to the dance studio? We live in the same building as Blair and you two could ride the subway together since it’s on your way.”

Regina hesitated. Although her father found the idea to be palatable she doubted that her mother would.

Blair and Emma noticed the hesitation but Emma beat Blair to interjecting. “Oh hey, it’s not a problem Mr.- I mean Henry. Really Regina, you don’t have to, I can find my own way. I’m good at that.” In that moment Regina recognized what she had been observing of Emma wasn’t just shyness, but reticence. Something that Regina knew all too well.

“NO! I mean I wouldn’t mind escorting you. I just want to make sure it is okay with _both_ of my parents.” Regina emphasized as she looked at her father meaningfully.

“Let me worry about that dear. You escort our new friend around town.” Henry knew that his youngest was a lonely child with very few friends except the ones that Cora forced her to socialize with. It would be nice for Regina to get to know another girl her own age, especially one that seemed to have a very interesting background based on the conversations they had had on the flight. Regina could do with being forced out of her static routine.

“If you wouldn’t mind Regina I could take you both to school tomorrow in my car and you two could ride home together on the subway.” Blair offered a compromise though inside she was thinking to herself that both girls were far too young to be traveling via subway unescorted.

Regina turned her dark eyes to Emma and raised a challenging brow, “I’m game if you are.”

“Sure, why not?” Emma shrugged good-naturedly.

~~~

Regina approached the prestigious dance school taking a deep breath before she went inside. She asked the woman at the front desk for directions to the studio Emma would be in at the end of the day per the information supplied her earlier.

“We don’t usually let visitors back to the studios. Who did you say you were looking for again and why?” The woman asked airily.

“My cousin, Emma Swan,” Regina lied through her teeth, “I dropped her off her with my aunt Blair Warner this morning. I’m to pick up my cousin and escort her to Blair’s penthouse after her lessons in perpetuity.” The woman visibly straightened up at the name drop but scowled at Regina’s language. Regina’s grin was shark like and all eyeteeth; she did not feel in the slightest bit badly about telling that particular bald-faced lie. 

“Ah yes. Well just go down this hall to the very end, take a right and it will be the second studio on your right.” Regina nodded to the woman and adjusted her messenger bag before heading the way the woman indicated.

She stopped outside the studio and looked in through the window. There were eight other girls around Emma’s age and four boys; it was obvious that they were highly fatigued.

“Emma, do it again. You were a beat behind last time. I want you to nail it.”

Emma nodded her head as she set herself up and took a deep breath. Regina watched Emma dance. The athleticism necessary for her to perform the jumps and spins astounded Regina. When Emma finished she was panting hard but had the proudest, happiest smile that Regina had ever seen on another person. She envied that happiness and obvious sense of accomplishment.

“That was good Emma, a definite improvement. I look forward to seeing how you progress until the performance.”

One girl danced and so did a young man before the instructor let them out for the day. Regina stepped into the studio after the others had filed out to find Emma practicing in front of the mirror.

“I believe your instructor said you were done for the day.”

Emma paused for a moment, staring at Regina’s reflection in the mirror before finishing her alignments. “I started dancing much later than they did. I need all the practice I can get.”

Regina crossed her arms as she stared Emma down. “I may not be a dancer but I do know something about pushing yourself past what you should actually do.”

Emma had no doubts that Regina did but wanted to lessen the tense air that was filling up between them. “God, you’re worse than Roxie! Okay, okay, I know when I shouldn’t argue.” Emma shook her head as she walked over to her bag and flopped down taking off her slippers, groaning as her feet were let free. Regina’s eyes widened as she took in the other girls feet. They weren’t even hers but Regina felt sympathy pain for the other girl. Emma didn’t notice the scrutiny she was under as she rummaged around and found a pair of sweats, fluffy socks, a hoodie, and well-worn sneakers. It didn’t take her long to put the clothing items on and pop up to stand before Regina.

“I’m ready when you are.” Emma grinned lopsidedly holding her sneakers as Regina shook her head and muttered “idiot” but allowed a small smile nonetheless. When they were out of the studio Emma stopped and put on her sneakers, Regina having the feeling she probably should not have walked across the floor the way she did but unwilling to ask Emma about studio etiquette.

Once Emma was finished they walked out, the woman at the front desk peering at them suspiciously as she noted the differences in the two, nearly challenging the veracity of what Regina had said to her earlier but too afraid to do anything to upset someone who may be associated with the Warner’s.

The girls headed to the subway and Regina paid for the both of them before getting on. They chatted sporadically as Emma kept looking all around her, enamored with the sights even though it was just the subway. Regina was amused and got Emma’s attention since they were nearing their stop. Emma kept looking all around as they walked back to the building. Regina thought, if not sadly, that she had very rarely felt that type of awe. Anything that was exciting for her or that she had a passion for was stamped out by her mother. It was with this feeling—of dread and fear—that they ran into Cora who was just coming back from her day out.

“Regina… who is this?” Cora asked as she looked Emma up and down noting the well-used clothing.

“Mother, this is Emma Swan. I believe daddy spoke to you about her yesterday?” Regina asked. Emma noted how Regina’s posture was ramrod straight and the subtle tension emanating from her.

“Ah yes, you are staying with Mrs. Warner.” The frown on Cora’s face was unmistakable.

“I am, she’s my aunt.” Emma gave a small smile. Her instincts kicking in and screaming at her that she may be in danger.

The silence was uncomfortable but Emma decided to bite the bullet and tamp down her feelings of unease but also hopefully help Regina out of the tense situation. “I really appreciate that you have allowed your daughter to escort me to school and back. I don’t live in New York and would probably find the subway system a bit of a mystery.”

Cora cocked her head slightly, her smile unsettling. “Yes, I suppose _you_ would.”

A look of horror passed over Regina’s face and Emma forced a smile. “Indubitably.” Emma had always wanted to use that word since she had heard it on a Looney Tunes episode, which was exactly what she felt like she was in.

“Emma! How was your day today _mon petite cher_?” Blair’s voice boomed out as she exited the building approaching the trio. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

“It was great! Julio says I have the feet for this and that he knows I'll advance with his tutelage.” Blair beamed with pride until Cora ruined it.

“Oh my dear child, of course he would _say_ that. He’s _paid_ to say that to all the hopefuls that come through their doors. Henry told me you’re only here for a short time, a pity really. Perhaps he is telling the truth but you will never know since you will only be going back home _shortly_.” Cora sniffed indifferently but Emma felt the dig acutely.

Regina couldn’t look at Emma feeling shame burn within her for how horrible her mother could truly be. It was nothing new to her but having it be directed at this girl she hardly knew, but even worse in front of Blair, made Regina want to hide in mortification.

Blair’s eyes narrowed before she turned a smile at both Regina and Emma. “Girls, could you two excuse us for a moment,” she shoed them away. Emma and Regina both uncomfortable in each others presence due to Cora, looked back in worry but Blair just winked at them before turning around to face Cora directly. 

“Listen to me and listen well, I could care less how you treat me because you will forever be beneath me. You married into money but you do not have the breeding to actually fool anyone. Yes you wear our clothes, speak our language and even know which people to network with but let _me_ assure _you_ that should you ever disparage that child again in my presence, I will have you blacklisted from _every_ establishment that is worth a damn in my circles. My reach is far and vast. In the meantime, let me remind you of your place Mrs. Mills… should you need to find me because you somehow feel that this topic is up for debate, just look up. I’m always at the top.” Blair turned on her heel and strode back into the building where the girls were waiting by the elevator. The three of them got on with Blair between the girls, her hands resting on their shoulders as she stared coolly back at Cora who stood on the sidewalk with a look that could kill.

~~~

“Hey Blair? Ma wants to talk to you!” Emma shouted from the living room. Blair strolled out of her bedroom in silk pajamas.

“You _are_ your mothers daughter.” Blair mumbled as Emma beamed with pride doing a fair impersonation of Jo as she said “I know,” before bounding away to her room for her stay with Blair.

“Hello?”

“Geeze Blair you know you could just say ‘hi’.”

“I would never!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Blair smiled hearing the warmth in her friend’s voice. Emma had spoken to Jo the previous night and had given the phone over to Blair then as well. In a way, Blair was hopeful this would be a nightly occurrence but was also afraid that it would be. Blair didn’t want to come to expect it since she had been unintentionally hurt in the past by Jo.

When Jo had gotten married and moved away, the separation had been extremely hard for Blair. She had spent so much of her formative years with Jo, having their misadventures and what have you that it was truly unimaginable to envision her daily life without the other girl. It wasn’t that Blair or Jo were old now, but when Jo had moved out she had basically dropped off the face of the Earth. As terrible as it was, sometimes Blair felt grateful to her fathers passing for reuniting them. She hadn’t realized how lonely she was until she needed someone to be there for her in the wake of her fathers death and she knew that none of the “friends” she had in her social circle were worthy of being near her in such a vulnerable state. She didn’t really trust them to not take advantage. But Jo, Jo was dependable and honorable. Blair could always count on Jo to not only be there for her but to be scathingly honest as well.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Blair smiled and could imagine Jo’s eye roll.

“No I really wouldn’t. You got me there princess.” There was a short silence that neither felt the need to fill just enjoying that they were on the line together.

“So, uhh, is she behaving herself?” Jo asked hesitantly. Even though Jo knew that Emma was a wonderful child she was hesitant about her own parenting skills and Blair was aware of this due to their bi-monthly letters. In a way, it was almost like they were living together again thanks to that correspondence. They shared their lives, their hopes and dreams, as well as their fears and insecurities.

“Oh Joey, she’s been a delight! She keeps looking around at everything almost star struck.”

“Lord, you must be eating that up! I was never like that.” Jo chuckled.

“I don’t know. I think your non-interest was the most appealing thing about you. You didn’t care-“

Jo interrupted her friend, “Oh I did, I just didn’t show it. If I hadn’t of had such a huge chip on my shoulder I probably woulda been doing what Emma’s doing now!”

Blair chuckled, “Somehow I doubt that. You were much more reserved.”

“I’m glad that she isn’t,” Jo stated softly, “I was worried that she wouldn’t be able to get to be a kid because of those bastards.”

Blair stilled for a moment, taking in what her friend had said before responding. “You’ve done a great job with her Joey. I can see how much she is loved and how much she loves you. She has all of your best qualities.”

“Even when she yells that the phones for you?”

Blair snorted, “Yes, even then.”

“I hate to make this short Blair, I’m meeting a friend in a little bit but wanted to make sure that you were still okay with Emma staying with you.”

“Jo, we talked last night! Quit being such a worrier, I’m tickled that I get to have Emma here in New York. Maybe I can turn her into a refined young lady.”

Jo knew Blair was joking and burst out laughing. “Yeah okay. Good luck with that Blair.”

“Good night Jo.”

“Night Blair.” 

Blair was cradling the phone when Emma came back into the room. It was nearing 9pm and with Emma’s ballet school Blair wanted her in bed no later than 9:30pm due to her early schedule.

“Hey Blair? Could we watch Roseanne until bedtime?”

“What in the world is Roseanne?”

Emma rubbed her hands together and explained the sitcom to Blair who stood back a little flabbergasted that Jo would let her daughter watch such a show.

“Does your mom let you watch that?” Blair asked skeptically. She was very tempted to call Jo back to make sure that the girl was actually allowed. Now that she thought about it, Blair needed to have a chat with Jo about what was and was not appropriate for her daughter. She hadn’t thought that far ahead when she said Emma could stay with her.

“Oh yeah. Mom and I watch it all the time.”

“Okay. I’m trusting you Emma that you wouldn’t pull the wool over my eyes.” Blair followed Emma to the living room and turned on the TV before turning it to the network needed.

By the end of the show Blair was determined to talk to Jo about the content she was letting her daughter watch. The show was so… vulgar. But then again, she could see the appeal of the show to Jo’s working class upbringing. It was a humor though that Blair herself didn’t prefer but it seemed to appeal to Emma.

“All right young lady, time for bed.”

Emma grumbled but trailed behind Blair as they went to their respective bedrooms. Before Blair disappeared down the hall, Emma hugged her close before releasing the surprised woman with a short “good night” floating on the air as the bedroom door closed.

Blair went to her room and stood for a moment before sitting heavily on her bed and quietly broke down crying as she realized she probably would never have a child of her own. Even if she and Tad were to adopt it would require a major shift in their lifestyle that she was unsure either of them were actually prepared to make at this point in their lives. They had been steadily drifting apart since her father had passed away and Blair was unsure how to fix that but knew that if she wanted her marriage to last she would need to reconnect with her husband.

~~~

The month of September flew by while Regina and Emma got to know each other on their short rides to and from their respective schools. Regina surprisingly found that she enjoyed catching the tail end of Emma’s lessons and had to admit the girl had grown as a dancer in the last month. Both girls could be quite reticent around each other, but they were slowly but surely developing camaraderie.

Since the encounter with her mother, Cora had not been nearly as terrible as she usually was towards Regina. It didn’t mean that she kept a quiet tongue about Blair or Emma but that Regina for once felt a freedom she had yet to experience, that of being a girl who had a choice in who she spent her time with. Regina had to admit that although her father had pushed her into the situation, she was grateful to him for it. She enjoyed how different Emma was from the girls that attended her school and that her mother made her socialize with, which made this particular weekend an exciting change for the pre-teen.

Henry had asked if Blair would be willing to take Regina to her riding lessons both days. Blair was hesitant because she knew that the older couple had been fighting recently but were going to be out of town. Emma had asked if it would be okay for Regina to stay over because she knew Regina would be left on her own for the weekend. Emma didn’t want Regina to be lonely and Blair had agreed so long as the Mills were amenable.

Cora had been the one to bring Regina over. Blair had politely asked if there was anything she should know for Regina’s stay and the older woman had proffered a typed list. Blair had balked at the content but Cora had reminded Blair that Regina was “her daughter.” It seemed like Cora had wanted to say more but had held her tongue before turning and leaving.

Regina caught sight of Blair balling up the list and chucking it in the trash as she mumbled something to the effect of “what mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Well _mes petites filles_ shall we get going? I was thinking we could go to a museum after your lesson Regina. What do you think?”

Regina looked a little lost because her mother always told her what to do and her weekends were strictly scheduled.

Emma recognized the indecision and had an epiphany. If she didn’t know any better she might have just stumbled upon a “brilliant idea” like her mom used to tell her Blair would come up with. Though she was forgetting that those brilliant ideas usually ended in trouble. “Hey Blair, we haven’t gone to Coney Island yet. Ma says I have ta do it. Could we do that today and then the museum tomorrow?”

Blair hesitated because truth be known she had only gone once to Coney Island and it was with Jo. They were nearing the end of their time at Langley and Jo had convinced her it was a “moral imperative” as a New York native. It was the most pedestrian thing Blair had ever done, next to taking the train with Jo for that weekend in New York, but she had loved every minute of it. They had run around, Jo had shown her how to play the games there and how to eat a hot dog. Blair still had the pictures from the photo booth they had taken that day. It sat front and center in her office not thirty feet from where they were standing. Looking at the hesitancy on Regina’s face Blair made an executive decision.

“I think that’s a fine idea Emma. Lets get dressed and then we will go. Regina, you will want to bring a change of clothes with you, preferably jeans.”

Regina looked back and forth between the two blondes, “I- I didn’t pack any.”

“That’s okay, you can wear mine. My Levis are your Levis.”

Blair smothered a smile as she looked away chuckling. She recalled a similar statement made between a certain blonde and brunette after their own first adventure.

Regina smiled gratefully at Emma and followed the young girl to her room so she could change for her riding lesson as Blair went to her room and changed as well.

When they reconvened in the living room Emma whistled at Blair. “Ma sure doesn’t look like that when she dresses in jeans to go out.”

Regina would have seconded the response but knew it wouldn’t be decorous to comment.

“Yes well your mother doesn’t have to worry about her social life being scrutinized by the paparazzi, but I love her for her ability to not have to care.” Blair said gently as she smiled at Emma. The one aspect of the trip that had been hard on Emma was when the paparazzi realized that she was staying with Blair and had started stalking her for pictures. Ever since the second week both Regina and Emma had been taken to and picked up from school by Blair’s driver. Blair had apologized profusely to Henry as well as Jo and although they were shocked by the voracity with which the paparazzi were running their wild insinuations about how the children were connected to Blair, both Jo and Henry couldn’t fault the heiress for what happened. It was a part of her life and something she dealt with. Emma was getting an intimate look into Blair’s life that her mother really never got to see; the social microscope that Blair’s life takes on when she lives in New York.

“Oh, oh! Can I call _Babusia_ and see if she could come with us?”

 “I didn’t even think of that! Of course you can Emma, I would love to see Rose.”

 Emma dashed for the phone and called her grandmother but turned the phone over to Blair when Rose wanted to know the particulars.

 While Blair was on the phone, Regina looked at Emma. “ _Babusia?_ ”

 “My grandma.”

Regina was unsure how she felt about meeting Emma’s grandmother especially since she had never met her own. In the weeks that the two girls had been going to their respective classes Regina had let her guard down and become fond of Emma. Both girls were taciturn in certain ways and respected each other’s boundaries. If Emma’s grandmother was anything like the girl then Regina was sure she would be charmed by her.

“Do you always have to wear that getup when you ride? I mean, if you’re riding aren’t you supposed to look like a cowgirl?” Emma asked as she took in Regina’s clothes.

“I don’t _do_ Western.” Regina sniffed haughtily.

“Who does?” Blair asked as she approached the girls smiling at Regina. “Though I do have to say Joey always looked rather fetching in her wranglers. Its nice of you to offer yours to Regina for after her lesson Emma.”

Emma raised a brow at Blair thinking about what she said about her mother before turning her attention to Regina and grinned impishly; “Think you’ll be able to handle slumming it in my jeans?”

Regina straightened her shoulders accepting the gauntlet, “I’m sure I can tolerate it for a few hours.”

Emma barked out a laugh and Blair looked between the two girls with a bemused smile on her face. “Let’s get going ladies, we don’t want Regina to be late.”

It took them a while to get to the equestrian center due to traffic but they still made it there early. Emma took out her camera from her satchel as she followed behind Regina and Blair who were having a rather animated conversation about horses. Emma couldn’t follow the conversation because it wasn’t something she was familiar with so Emma snapped a picture of them as they walked, enjoying hanging back and seeing Regina smile. She did it so infrequently it made Emma sad. When it was just them in the morning, or when Regina was picking her up she could be relaxed, but the closer they got to home in the afternoon the more Regina shut down, almost becoming an automaton. It was nice to see her so animated and carefree with Blair.

“Emma, come over here with me.” Blair beckoned Emma to follow her as she led her to along the fence. Beyond was a large dirt field with jumps. The two chatted for a while until their attention was drawn to Regina coming out to the field leading, what to Emma seemed, the largest horse imaginable.

“What a beauty.” Blair breathed out as they watched Regina speak with her trainer before mounting the horse.

Blair explained what Regina was doing as they watched her lesson but much of it went over Emma’s head because she wasn’t so much interested in knowing what was happening as she was at watching the rider. It was obvious that Regina was a natural but it was also the happiest that Emma had ever seen her; the incandescent, pure joy radiating from Regina as she rode was unmistakable. Emma began to feel a little funny watching the other girl because it looked like such a private and intimate moment that Emma had to look away. She shook off her confusing feelings and turned to look at Blair who had her arms up on the fence, chin resting against her forearms as she watched Regina ride. Emma stood back and snapped a few pictures of Blair. Blair turned her head and smiled at Emma, her dark eyes twinkling in the mid morning sun. This picture would eventually make its way into a letter to Jo who put the photo on her desk at work and would frequently get questions as to who the blonde in the photo was, to which Jo would always respond if not a bit sentimentally “a special friend.”

Eventually Regina’s session was over. She changed quickly and the trio then went to the Bronx to pick up Rose. Regina tried not to let her shock show on her face when they pulled up outside the large dilapidated building.

“Blair, do you mind if I get _Babusia_ by myself? I haven’t seen her in a while…” Emma trailed off in a way that reminded Blair of Jo.

“Of course.”

Emma bounded out of the car and into the building. Regina fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

“It’s okay to feel what you are Regina. I did too when I first came here. It’s so different than where you come from but it doesn’t make it worse, just different. Jo had things in her upbringing that I never had.” Regina turned to Blair who was gazing out the window at the building, a pensive look on her face. “I was relentless in my teasing of Jo and where she came from. But she and Rose showed me what it is to be honorable and proud, not prideful and conceited. They showed me what real love and affinity are and I can never repay them for that, never express to them just how much I love them. Rose is very dear to me Regina, please do not disrespect her because you may find where she lives and the life she leads beneath you.” Blair turned to stare at Regina meaningfully.

“I wouldn’t do that to her or to Emma. My father brought me up better than that. I’m… not my mother.” Regina said simply though she felt hurt that Blair would assume.

Blair put a hand on Regina’s arm, “I’m sorry if I offended you Regina, it wasn’t my intention. I know what it’s like for people who come from our social circle. We send checks to support the charities in these neighborhoods but rarely visit here. I’m very protective of the people who are dear to me. I think my words speak more about me than they do about you.” Blair looked away from Regina feeling badly about her assumption.

Regina took a minute to formulate her response. “I do understand Blair. My mother exemplifies the attitude you are talking about but she isn’t a reflection of our social station, she’s a reflection of what she _thinks_ it should be. I would like to think that my father is a better example of who we are and should be like, but I fear that he is a rarity.” Blair looked back to the young girl and smiled warmly thinking about what a wonderful woman she would become if she could follow in her fathers footsteps rather than her mothers. Regina cleared her throat as she softly admitted, “Emma is one of the most genuine people that I’ve ever met. I hope to meet more people like her at Eastland.”

Blair patted Regina’s hands that rested in her lap, leaning in conspiratorially, “I think you will find that Eastland will offer you more than you know what to do with. I know it did me!” Blair laughed and Regina smiled shyly back hoping that Blair was right.

Their attention was drawn to Emma and an older woman walking arm in arm to the car. Blair exited the car and approached Rose, enfolding the woman in a warm hug. The affection between the women was obvious as was the beaming pride on Emma’s face as she looked between the two and listened to them converse. Regina noted that Rose was tastefully dressed though not near the quality that her mother subscribed to. She also noted how almost painfully thin the woman seemed.

Regina exited the car and approached the trio.

“ _Babusia!_ This is my friend I was telling you about, Regina.” Emma said excitedly. Regina felt a shock at being referred to as anyone’s friend let alone in such a sincere way.

With her cheeks reddening Regina smiled at Rose. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan.”

“Oh sweetie I’m Mrs. Polniaczek, but please just call me Rose or Rosie.” Rose said as she shook Regina’s hand.

Emma looked away uncomfortably reminded that although she was always told she was family, her surname wasn’t the same as her mother and grandmother. Regina noted the discomfort Emma had before Rose and Blair ushered them into the car to head to Coney Island. Regina was determined to talk to Emma about that uneasiness later. 

~~~

Rose got caught up in Emma’s excitement and looked for the skeeball area she used to take Jo to. Blair and Regina stayed close but not too close because it was obviously a bonding moment for both grandmother and granddaughter. Rose had regaled them all with the tales she had of taking Jo, when she had had the money, during Jo’s childhood; it wasn’t often but when they went they had fun. Blair was deferring to Rose’s knowledge and was charmed to hear stories of Jo’s youth before she got involved in the gang.

They got hotdogs at Nathan’s and Emma gave her camera to Blair to take a picture of her and Rose standing just off to the side, hotdogs in hand with the biggest smiles. Emma went to get the camera back and Blair grinned stepping away out of reach.

“Nope, I’m going to take the pictures today.” With that said Blair raised the camera and snapped off a photo of Regina taking a monstrous bite out of her hotdog, eyes wide as she looked into the camera.

And this is how the day went. Blair snapping pictures every now and again as they strolled along. Emma showing Regina how to play skeeball; Regina picking up the game and beating Emma; Regina’s smirk as Emma stood next to her, face covered by her hand as she shook her head. The girls running ahead towards other stalls, faces turned toward the other saying who knows what. Rose standing behind Emma with her arms wrapped around the girl, her chin resting on Emma’s shoulder as Emma smiled sheepishly. Regina looking utterly reluctant as Emma tugged on her hand to draw her to another stall.

As they went to leave, Blair spotted a photo booth and squealed in glee. “Oh we have got to do this!”

Rose smiled indulgently at Blair and followed along as the four of them packed themselves inside; Rose sitting on Blair’s lap and Regina sitting on Emma’s.

Once they were arranged Blair gave Rose the money to feed into the machine. “Okay, so regular smiles, goofy smiles, frowns, and free for all.”

Rose laughed as she recognized Jo’s preferred way of taking a photo as Blair spoke. When Jo was young and they would be leaving Coney Island they would always do the photo booth. Jo would always give that instruction before the pictures were taken. Rose had four photo strips that she absolutely adored because her daughter looked so young and free. That was before she joined the gang and let the chip that had been forming on her shoulder solidify into angry obstinacy.

“Here we go!” Emma said as the photos were taken.

As they exited, Blair stopped Emma and Regina merely saying, “trust me, you’ll want one together.”

The girls got back in. As the first photo was about to be taken and Regina put on a very plastic smile, Emma cupped Regina’s chin and squeezed her cheeks with her fingers giving Regina fish lips. The photo caught the moment and the moments after as Regina reared back glaring at Emma as Emma was doubled over in laughter. Then Emma’s look of contrition as she apologized at Regina who had her arms crossed. Then finally Emma with her hands on Regina’s shoulders, leaning into her apologizing with an unrepentant grin on her face as Regina looked at the camera head on, a slight twitch to her lips showing her mirth with her arms still crossed over her chest.

“Really Regina, we can do them again, it’s not a problem.” Emma was saying as they exited and Regina replied, “and have you be even MORE immature? I don’t think so Miss Swan.”

Blair smothered a chuckle watching the exchange with the two girls since it reminded her of herself and Jo at that age though with a little more levity than the two of them ever had since they had started off on the wrong foot together.

“Blair, why don’t you and Emma do one together?” Rose was looking between her granddaughter and the heiress expectantly.

Emma nodded and the two of them disappeared inside. Regina joined Rose a few feet away from the photo booth. “I think you are a lovely young woman Regina. I also think you could be good for Emma the way that Blair was for my Jo. Just don’t hurt her. She’s had enough of that in her life.” Rose said quietly before tentatively reaching out and squeezing Regina’s shoulder offering a slight smile. “Though it would seem you have as well.”

Regina looked away from the older woman. In a way she wanted to smack the woman’s hand from her shoulder. Wanted to yell at her for not knowing what she was talking about. Regina felt that her day had been filled with highs and lows and that the lows were coming from the adults because they were all seemingly making assumptions about her as a person. But as Emma came out of the booth with Blair and excitedly bounced from foot to foot waiting for the photo strip Regina realized that what they were doing came out of a place of love. Regina’s anger melted away into sadness because she knew she would never have that. Her father rarely stood up to her mother so she had never had anyone fight for her. Emma had an army and Regina had no one.

~~~

Emma was laughing hard, tears stinging her eyes as Blair finished another story about her time with the Four Musketeers. When they had gotten back to the penthouse Blair had suggested they change and she would show Emma some of her photo albums.

Regina was enjoying herself as she flipped through the one on her lap still surprised by the amount of albums there were. Though now it was starting to make sense since Blair had explained how they had lived together for eight years, gone on numerous trips together as well as concerts. Regina’s eyes bugged out as she looked down upon some _really_ teased and feathered hair. She snickered as she flashed the album at Emma getting her attention, which sent Emma into another intense laughing fit.

“Yes I know. Heed my warning well young ladies, just because it is the height of fashion at the time does not mean it should be done!” Blair’s cheeks were stained red from embarrassment but at least she could say in that particular picture she didn’t look nearly as bad as Jo did.

Once Emma had calmed enough she had an idea. “Ill be right back!” She jumped up and ran for her room.

“Emma! A young lady shouldn’t gallop through the house like a herd of stampeding elephants!” There was no bite to Blair’s words and she was looking where the young woman had run off to with fondness.

Regina reached over and grabbed the photo album that Emma had been going through. This one was much older than the others with a very different looking Blair and Jo than the one she had just been skimming through. Regina had to admit that Jo was a very beautiful but there was something around the eyes, in the pinch of her smile in this album that was missing in the one she was just looking at. Jo seemed defiant with her arms crossed over her chest, her Eastland vest unbuttoned, the tie hanging loosely around her neck as she stared directly into the camera. She cut a very handsome figure and wondered what she looked like now.

Emma hoped over the couch and face planted into the floor. Regina muttered “idiot” to Blair’s gasp of “are you alright?!” Emma didn’t respond as she held up her hands in triumph, showing the two she had photos in hand.

Regina took one stack and Blair took the other. Emma couldn’t decide who she wanted to sit next to more, Regina or Blair. With Regina, Emma wanted to show off her mom because she loved her so much. With Blair she wanted to tell her the stories behind the photos since she couldn’t be there. Luckily for Emma she didn’t have to choose because Regina and Blair both scooted back against the couch, sandwiching Emma between them.

“Ma sent me a care package and it had my photos from the summer.”

“Is this Martha’s Vineyard?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. Blair let us stay at her beach house. It was awesome! That was when we were on the ferry coming over.” Emma pointed at the photo in Regina’s hand.

Blair glanced over then took a second look. It was a very fetching picture of Jo.

“She’s really quite pretty.” Regina said as she took in the obvious warmth and affection that Jo had for the photo taker. _She looks so kind,_ Regina thought knowing that her own mother would never take a picture like that one; would never have the same depth of love in her countenance for Regina.

Emma would tell them about the events that went on based on the pictures they were looking at.

Blair came across the “dance night” pictures and paused.

“That’s Roxie. She’s my dance instructor back in Boston. She and her sister Malia came later on. It was kinda funny because I didn’t know you had taught ma how to dance and so I was pickin’ on her and she just started dancing.”

“You taught her how to dance?” Regina asked as she looked at the picture of the women dancing together. There was something in the way that Jo was looking at her dance partner and vice versa that made Regina uncomfortable but she couldn’t quite place why.

“Jo wasn’t the most graceful dancer at first, but then again she didn’t want to learn either.” Blair’s smile was far away. “But eventually the barbarian became my favorite dance partner. This was before people would make insinuations about someone’s sexuality just because two people of the same sex were dancing together. There was less assumption back then so you could dance with your friends without the supposed whiff of impropriety.” Blair sighed in exasperation before going to the next picture, handing the other one down the line.

Emma saw the dark look flit over Blair’s face and wondered at it. Regina didn’t have to wonder because she knew exactly what Blair was talking about. Although their social circle liked to proclaim to be progressive, they were quite conservative and vicious to anyone who stepped outside of the bounds that they considered correct. As Regina looked at the pictures that were laying spread in front of her she quickly realized why the look shared between the women in the previous photo bothered her so much. She had that still small voice of her mothers in her head whispering how terrible it was that these two women were flaunting themselves though there was no confirmation that that was actually what was going on.

That voice got louder as Emma laughed in delight and showed them her favorite picture from the trip where Jo was sandwiched between Malia and Roxie; the two women exaggeratedly kissing Jo’s cheeks from either side as Jo blushed. The next picture solidified it for Regina because it was just Jo and Roxie, their arms around each other.

“Is your mother dating?” Blair asked as she looked at the picture.

“Well… I think they like each other. They’ve been hanging out a lot since we were at the beach house but ma hasn’t come right out and said anything to me. She promised that if she dated again she would let me know though. I mean I wouldn’t have a problem if she dated Roxie; she’s awesome-“ Emma was interrupted by Regina squeaking out in a high-pitched voice “ _how_ can you be okay with _that! Doesn’t it bother you?!_ ”

Blair’s breath caught in her throat, surprised at Regina’s outburst.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I love my mom. Who she loves is who she loves, it doesn’t matter if that person is a man or a woman because that’s her business.” Emma said with conviction before she felt herself go cold with Regina's next words.

“But, but doesn’t it make you sick that she’s unnatural? I mean you _know_ what those people do to kids right?” Regina knew that what was pouring from her mouth was all her mother but she couldn’t seem to stop it. The looks she was getting from Emma and Blair made her feel like she was an idiot for saying what she was but Regina didn’t know any better because when it came to this topic her father was always mute. Her only point of reference was her mother. 

“Regina-“ Blair’s voice was sharp yet soft but she was cut off by Emma.

“She’s unnatural. _SHE’S_ unnatural?! Let me tell you about some fucking things Regina. She is the first person who HASN’T put their hands on me. Who hasn’t beaten me or shoved their cock in my mouth so that we could play ‘milk the cow.’ You want to know who’s unnatural, all those, those, those STRAIGHT people who I lived with for most of my childhood through state sponsored care! Fucking 'straight' foster families raped me, starved me, made me feel worthless, but not the dyke. Those 'normal people' were the ones who should be fucking locked up, and yet it’s the ‘unnatural’ one that came to my defense and made me feel like a human being again, who has given me everything so I could actually _be_ a kid. GO FUCK YOURSELF REGINA!” Emma screamed as she stood up, tears streaming down her face as she ran to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Blair took a deep breath, tears pricking her eyes because she cared for both young women and knew that what Regina said came from her home. This was not going to be an easy or fun conversation to have.

Regina for her part was slumped against the couch crying.

Blair placed a gentle hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Regina, I want to talk to you about what just happened but first I want to ask you, have you ever met a gay person?”

Regina closed her eyes as she hiccuped and nodded her head no.

“Then how do you know that they are unnatural-”

“Because my mom says so!” Regina yelled, interrupting Blair.

Blair counted to five. “One, you do not yell at me young lady. I'm not your enemy. Two, is your mother ever wrong? Have you ever heard her say things and you know they were untrue?” Blair asked kindly and not for the first time cursed Cora Mills for existing.

Regina looked at Blair, who was being very patient with her and it was hard for her. She knew that her mother often said things that were false. Like that Blair was a terrible person and looking to ruin their family, or that Henry was having an affair, or that Regina was a terrible child because she wasn’t living up to her potential.

“She… she’s as honest as she knows how to be.” Regina hedged though she believes there is truth in her words.

“See that’s what I mean. You’ve never met Jo. Earlier in the car you said you wouldn’t make fun of Rose or Emma or Jo because of where they come from. But now you are judging Jo for something you know nothing about. You just claimed that for Jo to like women there has to be something intrinsically wrong with her and that because she likes women she would obviously take advantage of girls, of Emma. Can you understand how damaging that claim is? How wrong that thinking is? You are saying that anyone who has same sex desire is a pedophile. No one that I have ever met, and I have many friends that are gay and lesbian and bisexual, has ever shown interest in children. To suggest that is morally repugnant, as is the person who believes it. You’ve been hearing my stories of Jo all evening and looking through my photo albums. Does she seem like someone who would hurt you, take advantage of you?”

Regina shook her head “no” as she looked at Blair.

“Regina, this idea that you have is completely wrong and not based on facts but on fear and bigotry. I’m not sure why your mom has a problem with people having and acting upon same sex desire but there is nothing wrong with having those feelings. Sometimes girls like girls and sometimes boys like boys. Those feelings and desires are no different than a girl liking a boy or a boy liking a girl. You like who you like, fall in love with who you fall in love with regardless of labels. There’s nothing wrong with that. The sooner we come to accept that the better off we will be as a people.” Blair squeezed Regina’s hand and they sat in silence. Blair wanted Regina to have the time to think about what she had said and hopefully feel free to ask questions.

“I, I don’t think Jo would hurt Emma. But I don’t know anyone that’s that way. My dad doesn’t talk about it and my mom has always said this, more so lately because she thinks my dads a fag- uhh gay.” Blair’s sharp drawn breath at what Regina said had Regina looking quickly up and then back down to her fidgeting hands as her cheeks burned in shame. "I know daddy loves mother." The look on Regina's face was one of pure frustration. "But why would mother say that if it was untrue?"

"It sounds like your mother is making a lot of assumptions and you know what they say about assumptions dear." At Regina's blank look Blair backpedaled, "Bad analogy but none the less salient, but bygones." Blair sighed. "I really can't attest to your mothers reasoning. I just know that when people respond the way that you just did to Emma, it's due to ignorance. Can you understand that Regina? Can you understand why what you said upset Emma as much as it did?"

Regina sat silently before she whispered, “Was Emma really raped by her foster father?” Regina wouldn’t look at Blair; she stared hard at her hands in her lap.

This was tough ground to be on for Blair. She didn’t know how much she should divulge but at the same time Emma had opened the door. She also didn’t want to leave Emma too long on her own after her outburst, didn't want Emma to feel that Blair didn't care of that she condoned Regina's words.

“Emma had a really horrific time in the foster care system. Jo quite literally saved Emma and loves her dearly as her own daughter. Jo would walk through fire for Emma and does everything she can to protect her. But Jo can’t protect Emma from her memories, from her emotional and physical scars of those experiences. It’s something Emma will probably struggle with for the rest of her life and will affect every relationship she has, including friendship. You’ve really hurt her Regina, can you understand how hard it must have been for Emma to hear you basically say that her mother is as bad, if not worse, than those people who actually did terrible things to her?” The bluntness with which Blair spoke to Regina made the girl start to sob.

“I didn’t know!” Regina wept.

“No you didn’t. Maybe you wouldn’t have ever known had this not come up. Then again maybe Emma would have told you on her own once she came to trust you. But what is done is done.” Blair scooted over and wrapped a tentative arm around Regina’s shoulder, letting the girl know she was there.

“I don’t want to lose Emma’s friendship. She told Rose I was her friend. No ones ever said that before.” Regina said quietly as she sniffled. “But I don’t know how to make this right. What if she hates me?” Regina said as she leaned her head against Blair’s shoulder.

“You're right, she could hate you... but you’ll never know unless you try and talk it out with her. She might not want to be your friend if she can't understand why you think the way you do. Even I don't quite understand it Regina. You are a very smart and sympathetic young woman. The only thing that I can come up with is that you have heard it said enough times that you believed it to be true without knowing someone first hand to be able to rebut that position. But now you do because you have Emma in your life."

"I don't want to be hated... I get enough of that already." Was Regina's short response.

Blair was unsure how to respond to that beyond telling the young girl just what she thought of Cora, but that would only make Regina feel worse. So Blair took a page out of Mrs. Garrett's playbook, she told a story. "You know, Jo once punched me in the face.” Regina’s head shot up as she looked at Blair. “But I was being pretty rotten to her and she got to the point that she couldn’t stand it anymore and she slugged me. It wasn’t the right outlet for her anger but it sure let me know in no uncertain terms how she felt. We worked out our differences and it wasn’t easy, in fact it was down right uncomfortable. But we decided that being friends was worth the discomfort.” Blair smiled at Regina.

Regina sat for a moment before standing up and looked down at Blair. When Blair didn’t move, Regina sighed rolling her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Are you going to get up or am I doing this apology on my own?”

Blair chuckled at the bravado of the other girl and got up. They went down the hall together but stopped outside Emma’s door. Blair whispered to Regina, “let me talk to her first. You may want to wait in the living room because I doubt Emma’s going to say nice things about you.”

Regina whispered back fiercely, “all the more reason for me to stand out here and hear it so I know where I stand. I can’t apologize for what I don’t know!”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Blair asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Says the woman who probably did this more than I ever will with her best friend.” Regina shot back.

“Touché. I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” Blair smiled before she knocked on Emma’s door.

“Go away! I don’t wanna fucking talk.”

Blair gritted her teeth at the language and walked into the room anyway, grateful that the door wasn’t locked. She closed it behind her and leaned against the door as she looked at Emma. She was laying on the bed on her side clutching a pillow to her.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said go away!”

“Oh I heard you all right, but let me make one thing crystal clear young lady you will not ever use the word _fuck_ again in my presence. Am I understood?” Blair said in a strong, clear voice.

Emma swallowed thickly. She knew from her mom how much Blair hated cursing because she felt people should use their words to get across their displeasure, not let a trash can drop out of their mouth.

“She had no right to say that about my mom. She doesn’t even know her!” Emma cried.

Blair walked from the door and sat down on bed behind Emma, stroking Emma’s hair away from her face. “No she shouldn’t have. But Regina also doesn’t know any better. Those aren’t her opinions that came out of her mouth, but those of someone much older and bigoted. It doesn’t make it right by a long shot, but the only way Regina will know that those views are wrong are if we teach her and show her just how wrong they are.”

“I don’t understand how anyone could think that way. It doesn’t make sense! Why would someone think my mom would molest children, molest me?!” Emma exclaimed as she turned over to look up at Blair. 

Blair shook her head. “I wish I knew why, unfortunately all I can say is that people are afraid of what they don’t know.”

“That’s a cop out.” Emma huffed.

“True, but honestly all of those beliefs have no basis in reality. Most people that say these things have never met a gay person so it’s easier to demonize a faceless ‘thing’ than an actual, living, breathing person that you have to interact with.”

“But that’s isn’t everything is it? It can’t just be that people hate what they don’t know.” Emma said in disbelief.

“No, that’s not all of it. But I also can’t claim to have all of the answers to this. I don’t know enough people who have felt that way or blatantly said those things to be able to challenge their belief system and find out where it comes from. I can say though that Regina was taught this by people that are very influential in her life. It’s hard to have that thrown in your face and be told ‘you’re wrong for thinking this way’ because it’s what she knows.” Emma was about to say something but Blair interrupted her. “We can change that for her by putting a face and a name to a living, breathing, _feeling_ person. We can humanize this for her.”

“Yeah, well it’s about to get a whole lot more human cuz ma’s on her way down here.” Emma mumbled.

“Come again?” Blair asked as she looked down at Emma.

Emma sat up and moved to lean against the headboard. “Well, when you didn’t come after me I called ma. She said she’d be here as soon as she could.”

“Oh Emma. I’m sorry I didn’t come here straight away. I wanted to make sure that Regina understood why you were so upset before I came in here.”

“Does she hate me- I mean not want to be my friend anymore because of this?” Emma looked away, embarrassed for wanting to know if she was wrong to want to be Regina’s friend still.

Blair cupped Emma’s chin, drawing her head up so she could look her in the eyes. “She wants to talk to you because she feels really awfully about making you upset.”

“I… I don’t know if I could be friends with someone who doesn’t like my mom or doesn’t approve of her girlfriends.”

It was obvious to Blair that Emma was conflicted. On the one hand wanting Regina’s friendship but on the other knowing that this would be a deal breaker for her. Blair couldn’t begin to understand how Emma was feeling and especially to have to make such grown up decisions. When Blair was her age her hardest decisions and discussions were on which type of hairspray to use or if she would be going to Vale or Paris for her vacation breaks. The only thing that came close was Monica’s many marriages and partners. For the time it was almost like a badge of honor because her mother was owning her sexuality and giving a big fuck you to patriarchal views of propriety. Her mother reveled in her liaisons and taught Blair valuable lessons through their conversations but also the gossip that went through their social circle. At the same time it also made Blair value monogamy.

“This can go one of two ways. You decide to speak with her and a resolution is met. You don’t talk to her and you go your separate ways.” Blair shrugged making it apparent that the decision was up to Emma.

Licking her lips, Emma leaned forward and asked Blair earnestly, “What would you do?”

“I can’t really answer that for you Emma. I _can_ only tell you what I did with your mother when we nearly lost our friendship; we talked. It wasn’t easy and it wasn’t fun but we were able to work out our differences and become the friends we are today.”

“I… I said some things I didn’t want her to know; that I’m not sure I want anyone to know. I know you know cuz you know mom and you and mom are like best friends forever but… I don’t like people knowing that stuff Blair. I don’t like to think about it. That’s not what my life is now.”

Blair scooted up and sat against the headboard with Emma. “Yeah you did kinda let some stuff slip, but what’s done is done. Do you not want to talk to her because of what you said about yourself, or because of what she said about your mom?”

Emma shrugged. “Both, maybe? I don’t know. I don’t like to talk about this stuff.”

“Are you afraid of Regina’s reaction?”

“I, I, I don’t want to see that stupid sad look that people get on their face when they hear what they did to me. The ‘oh that poor girl’ look. I just… I just don’t want…”

“To be pitied?”

“Yes! I have a good life and the best mom I could have ever hoped for. I love my mom. That anyone could even think she would hurt me like they did… it’s disgusting. It’s terrible. Anyone who thinks that way is terrible.” Emma finished sadly.

“Well… the only way you’ll know if you can still be friends with Regina, that she understands that this will make or break the beginnings of your friendship, is if you talk to her.” Blair bumped shoulders with Emma.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tell me what to do?” Emma looked at Blair, her dark eyes reminding her a bit of Regina.

“I’m… bossy… hasn’t your mother ever told you this?”

“On more than one occasion. But always with grudging affection.” Emma smiled at Blair’s laugh.

Blair wrapped Emma up in her arms, hugging her close. “Really Emma the decision is yours. Do you want to talk to Regina?”

Emma sighed before nodding her head grudgingly. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Do you want me to stay here while you two talk?” Blair ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, brushing it away from her face.

“… no. I want to do this on my own.” 

“You are a wonderful girl Emma Swan. Jo’s lucky to have a daughter as wonderful as you.” Blair smiled at the now blushing girl, giving her one last squeeze before she drew away and went to the door.

“Blair!” Emma said before she could open the door.

“Yes dear?” Blair turned around, her hand still on the door handle as she looked back at Emma.

“I hope my mom knows how lucky she is to have you as her best friend. A-a-and I hope you know any kid would be lucky to have you as their mom.”

Blair nodded her head but her face was aglow with her smile as she exited the room and told Regina that Emma was ready to talk with her. When the door closed behind Regina, Blair went to her office and picked up her phone, dialing Jo’s number.

“Emma, I almost have all my things packed I’ll be on the road shortly. Don’t worry kiddo, ma’s coming.”

Blair chuckled at the flustered tone. Jo was really quite cute when in mama-bear mode.

“It’s Blair.”

“… is Emma okay?”

“She is. She’s talking with Regina.”

“Is she the little shit that-“

“BEFORE you go lambasting Regina let me remind you that you are speaking to me and I abhor cursing.” 

“Blair, she-“

“AND that I am fully capable of taking care of your daughter and guiding her through tough situations. I think we can both agree that you and I graduated from the Edna Garrett School of talk your shit out and make up.” 

The fake gasp on the other end of the phone was unmistakable, “Blair Warner, as I live and breathe, did you just curse?!”

“Shut up you barbarian.” Blair chuckled before getting serious. “Jo, what Regina said was horrible so I won’t deny that. But it was very obvious that she was pantomiming it from a much more adult source. You are very protective of Emma and for good reason. I want you to know that I am equally protective of Regina. She may come from a privileged background but let me tell you no one should be Cora Mills daughter. The things that Zelena has inferred… they aren’t pretty. This doesn’t excuse what she said to Emma but they are both young girls. I happen to remember a time when a Young Dodo-“

“Diablo.” Jo muttered.

“-punched me in the face. I was pretty wretched and yet despite physical violence we were able to resolve our differences.” Blair waited for Jo.

“… I shouldn’t have hit you. Violence is never the answer. I… I’m scared Blair. This is the first time that Emma has experience homophobia and she isn’t even the one that’s gay! I’m her parent and I couldn’t protect her from some fucking bigots stupid views that they passed onto their kid.”

The anguish in Jo’s voice was palpable. “I can’t even begin to imagine how hard that phone call was from Emma. But the girls are talking to each other, they decided this and wanted this. More than likely I think they will work this out and be better for it because they talk it out. I can’t change Cora’s views but I would like to think that Regina is capable of seeing how wrong those views that her mother has are; and that starts with Emma and by default you as well.”

“Yeah, well she’ll get to know me a LOT better in a couple of hours.” Jo growled.

“Oh would you give it a rest! She’s a child! Surely you can understand that children make mistakes. Regina is a good kid Jo. She is a lonely little girl who is being raised under the thumb of a mother who acts like a dictator. Somehow she has escaped being like her mother. The one time she lets her mothers voice slip through you aren’t even willing to give her a second chance! All I’m asking is that you give her a chance to make this up to Emma. I can promise you she won’t let you down.” Blair blew out a breath and hoped her conviction in Regina was completely founded.

“… I’m still coming down. I want to hold my girl because it killed me to hear her cry like that Blair. Don’t tell me not to come when I need to see that she is all right with my own two eyes.” The broken quality of Jo’s voice tugged at Blair’s heartstrings.

“Only if you agree not to terrify the snot out of Regina.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Jo!”

“I’m kidding. Well, sorta. If I get there and the girls aren’t made up then I’ll be knocking on the Mills door to have a conversation with Cora about her shit ass views.” 

Blair laughed, “If that happens then I’ll go with you. But honestly Jo, I think this will blow over. I don’t want you punishing Regina because her mother is a cunt.”

The sound of a phone hitting the floor greeted Blair’s ears before she could hear a scrambling then Jo’s high-pitched squeak of, “You called someone a cunt. Like… you used the worst curse word out there for a woman. God you must hate her if you’re willing to call her that!”

“… I think that Regina is terrified if not terrorized by her mother and so was her sister, but I don’t have any proof and it would be my word against hers. So yes, the woman is a cunt.”

“… your word holds weight Blair. If you think this girls in trouble I know people will listen to you.” Jo said seriously.

“All I have is a gut instinct Jo. I don’t have any proof and I think that if push came to shove that the girls wouldn’t say anything unpleasant about their mother.” Blair ran a hand through her hair as she sat down in her chair and looked at the pictures on her desk of her friends and family. She grabbed the picture of her and Jo from Conney Island and thought of the pictures that Emma and Regina had taken there earlier in the day. She hoped that her faith in Regina wasn’t misplaced and that the two of them could work this out.

“Well… we can talk about it when I get there, I’ll be there in four hours.”

“Jo…”

“My minds made up. If I leave now I can be there by 2am.”

“Then I guess I better make some cookies.”

“Oh god, don’t try to teach my kid your terrible baking techniques. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone!”

“As I recall you loved my cookies. There were famous!”

“Famously bad.” Jo snickered.

“Turn blue!” Blair grinned into the phone as Jo laughed. “If you insist on coming I’m going to stay up and wait for you.”

Jo knew better than to argue with Blair and merely said, “thanks Blair. See you soon.”

Once she hung up the phone, Blair went into the living room and picked up the albums, arranging them on the table before heading to Emma’s room to knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Blair came into the room and looked between the two girls. “So…?”

“We’ve talked.” Emma looked at Regina who looked back at her before turning to Blair.

“And?” Blair asked.

“I get why Regina said what she did-“

“And I understand why what I said hurt Emma. I really am sorry for that Emma.” Regina said as she fidgeted in her seat next to the bed.

“Dude, you don’t have to keep apologizing. Let’s just… I don’t know… move forward I guess?” Emma looked up to Regina with pleading eyes for help.

“You know what always helped me and Jo after we fought? We baked cookies or watched a movie.”

Emma grinned mischievously, “Would these be your FAMOUS cookies?”

Blair waggled a finger at Emma, “You should know better than to trust everything your mother says to you Emma!”

“I thought you said you burned everything in the kitchen…” Regina trailed off uncertainly.

“Et tu Regina, et tu?!”

The girls laughed at Blair’s indignation before looking at each other and shrugging.

“I’m game if you are.” Emma smiled shyly at Regina whose answering smile was just as shy.

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing we’ve ever done together.” Regina admitted.

Emma shook her head faux-sympathy, “Still feeling the hotdog effect eh?”

“You put peppers on it!” Regina pointed at Emma as if that explained everything.

“I said you should try some and you wanted to one-up me so put double what I put on mine. Totally not my fault you’re a bit competitive.”

“Whatever.” Regina rolled her eyes at Emma.

Blair watched the back and forth thinking how much they reminded her of Jo and herself. She did worry for them but decided this might be as good an icebreaker as anything.

“Well, it sounds like I’ll just have to prove you both wrong and make some cookies.” Blair threw up her arms and marched out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, the two girls trailing behind her.

~~~

Blair was reading by the soft light of the table in the living room when she heard the knock at the door. She had called down and let them know that Jo would be showing up late that night and that they were to allow her up. When Blair opened the door she was met with a very tired looking woman.

“Hey honey, I’m home!” Jo joked as Blair rolled her eyes and shooed her inside, giving the woman a quick hug before taking her bag. They walked down the hall to Blair’s room where she set the bag down and sat down on her settee.

“You’re dead on your feet Jo, put on your night clothes and lets go to bed.”

“I just wanna peek in on Emma first.” Jo said as she moved out of the room and down the hallway and slowly opened the door to the guestroom she assumed to be Emma’s.

Blair put a hand on Jo’s back before leaning in and whispering in her ear, “Don’t wake the girls, they’re both in there.”

She smiled as she thought about how the girls got to be this way, sleeping on the floor together in “sleeping bags” which amounted to nothing more than a mound of blankets.

The cookies would have been an unmitigated disaster if not for Emma. She had baked cookies so often with her mom that she would have been able to do it in her sleep. Regina had enjoyed it because she had never cooked before and this was an interesting experience for her, being in the kitchen and actually making something to eat. Blair for her part just enjoyed being a part of the gang and seeing the girls start to mend the rift that had come up between them earlier. By the time they were done Regina and Emma were yawning loudly and just headed back to Emma’s room. Blair had stood in the doorway much as she was doing now as she watched Emma boss Regina around and tell her that if this was going to be a true sleep over then they needed to “rough it” on the floor. Regina had looked properly scandalized before she realized that Emma didn’t actually mean roughing it, just that they would sleep on the floor with a ton of blankets. When the girls were properly ensconced in their “fort” Blair had bid them goodnight, the girls soft giggles trailing behind her as she closed the door and walked back to the living room to await Jo.

Jo smiled as she recognized her daughter’s unruly curls, leg thrown out from under the covers taking up the bulk of the floor space while a dark head peeked out facing Emma. Jo couldn’t make out the girls features so was curious as to what would happen in the morning. Emma’s nightly phone calls had consisted of telling her mom what she did in class and what she did with Regina. Although Emma had friends in Boston there were none that Jo would necessarily term “best friend” but it seemed like this girl had captured Emma’s attention, which made what she said so much more hurtful for Jo on her daughters behalf.

“Come on Joey, you can read her riot act in the morning.” Blair tugged on Jo’s arm who silently closed the door and followed Blair back to her room.

“Just like old times eh?” Jo asked as she went to climb in the right side of the bed.

“All we need is Natalie and Tootie-“

“Don’t forget Pippa!”

“-and it would be old times all over again.” Blair and Jo laughed together as Blair turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Blair felt the bed shaking and tentatively reached out until she was cupping Jo’s cheek and felt it was wet. “Joey?”

“She shouldn’t have to have dealt with that.” Jo lamented, her voice quavering as all the pent up anger and sadness that had plagued her on the drive over found an outlet with her friend.

“Oh Jo…” Blair pulled Jo to her and laid her head on her shoulder, running her fingers through Jo’s hair gently.

“How did it happen?”

“We were looking at the pictures you sent Emma. I was looking through a stack and Regina another one. We got to the pictures from the beach house and saw you dancing with Roxie. Then the picture after that was you getting a kiss from two women. The next picture was of you and Roxie. In all honesty I think I instigated Regina’s response because I asked if you were dating anyone and Emma said she wouldn’t mind it if you and Roxie were.”

“Why would you ask Emma that Blair? You and me we talk all the time-“

“We do but there’s kind of a distance that we didn’t have when we were younger. I sometimes worry that you don’t want to talk about it because you don’t… that maybe you don’t trust me to know.” Blair stated softly.

She felt Jo raise her head from her shoulder and could tell that the other woman was looking at her but was not able to discern anything more in the darkness.

“Since we’ve gotten back in touch I’ve told you everything Blair. It hasn’t always been easy because I don’t _do_ emotional things but I will with you. You’re the one person in my life that I trust with everything. I didn’t ask Natalie or Tootie for advice with Emma coming here, I asked you.”

“You do?” Blair asked shyly that it reminded Jo of all the times that she seemingly surprised Blair throughout their long and checkered friendship.

“Of course I do! Who else am I gunna pawn my daughter off on at a moments notice?” Jo joked as Blair smacked her in the shoulder.

“Barbarian.”

“Yeah, but I’m your barbarian.” Jo lay back down, her head back on Blair’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm loosely around Blair’s petite waist. “So Regina freaked when Emma answered your question?”

“She did and Emma exploded on Regina then ran away. I should have gone after Emma but I was afraid that Regina would also run away too and I wanted to know where that came from. I’ve never seen Regina act like that and it didn’t sound like something Regina would say, it sounded like Cora. That woman is a viper Jo, she is terrible.” Blair took a deep breath calming herself. “I talked with Regina and then I talked with Emma. Emma made the mature decision to hear the girl out.”

Jo’s chuckle tickled Blair’s neck. “Emma made a mature decision or you guided her to it?”

“Like I said, Edna Garrett School of talk your shit out.”

Jo laughed outright and squeezed Blair to her before kissing her cheek. “Don’t ever change Blair.”

“Why would I? I’m perfect.”

"That you are." Was the whispered response. With that, the two women slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

Regina opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she was at before she remembered yesterday, the argument, and then what happened after. She looked around the room but found it empty, the door slightly ajar and could hear voices from the other room. In a way she didn’t want to get up and face them because she still felt shame for what she said. But on the other hand she wanted to get back out there because the night had ended on such a high note.

She and Emma had talked long into the night. Emma had been very patient with her and her questions regarding her mother. The love the Emma had for her mother was enviable but what Regina was most happy about was that Emma said she believed Regina when she said she was sorry.

As the smells of breakfast wafted through the door, Regina tossed back the blankets and got up. She thought about getting dressed but thought it would look silly if she was dressed for the day and the others were still in their nightclothes. This would be a first for Regina since her mother was very strict about how Regina looked, even in their own home, so being able to lounge like they had last night was a rare privilege for her.

Regina hurried up with a sense of excitement, which quickly died when she was within eyeshot and saw the dark haired woman dishing up the breakfast plates.

Jo’s lips quirked as she put everything down and approached the girl. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. Jo Polniaczek, Emma’s mom.” Jo held her hand out. 

Regina eyed the hand, half expecting to be backhanded the way that her mother would sometimes do. But this wasn’t her mother it was Emma’s.

“Regina Mills,” was the very quiet reply.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Regina. Emma has nothing but nice things to say about you.” Jo glanced back at her daughter and Blair who quickly looked away feigning interest in the table in front of them. “My daughter doesn’t compliment very many people so if she says nice things about you then I know you’re good people.” Jo smiled at the girl before chucking a thumb over her shoulder, “ready for breakfast? I made enough ta feed an army.”

Jo turned and went back to dishing up the plates. Unsure of what to do Regina followed and grabbed two plates, taking them over to the dinning area where Emma and Blair were sitting and put the plates down in front of them. She went back into the kitchen and Jo passed the other ones to her before grabbing the carafe of orange juice and joined everyone at the table.

Regina ate slowly, her stomach in turmoil as the other three chatted and joked. She felt like an interloper.

Emma noted the expression and leaned over to whisper in Regina’s ear, “It’s okay to join us. We’re cool.” Emma smiled at Regina reassuringly.

“So Regina, I hear you are an awesome rider.” Jo said as she took a forkful of food and placed it in her mouth.

“God Jo, you could at least ask a question without shoveling food in your mouth like a heathen. The trough can wait you know.” Blair said in exasperation before cutting a dainty piece of pancake and placing it in her mouth chewing thoroughly. 

Emma snickered and Regina held her hand to her mouth smothering a smile.

“It didn’t bother ya when we were at Mrs. G’s!”

“That’s because you were a child then, you’re an adult now so act like you actually have some manners.”

“Not all of us grew up with a platinum spoon in our mouths Blair, some of us had ta fight to get what we needed.” The two were facing each other now bickering back and forth as Emma and Regina watched them, fascinated by the dynamic. Here were two women arguing like adolescents and grinning while they did it.

Emma leaned over to Regina and stage whispered, “do you get the feeling that fighting is their first language.” 

“Followed by one-upmanship.” Regina whispered back, “Are you sure they’re friends?”

The two girls looked at each other and giggled which drew the other two’s attention.

“And just what is so funny young ladies?” Blair asked airily.

“You!” The two said in unison before dissolving into giggles, grinning at each other.

“From what I hear, this could be your future kid. Be careful Regina, Blair says you and Emma bicker just as much as she and I do. Think you can handle that kinda friendship?” Although Jo asked this lightly there was a weight to it, a challenge that Regina felt she needed to respond to.

“I feel I’m more than equal to the challenge.” Regina sniffed while Emma put her face in her hands and groaned.

Jo looked between the two then smiled, pointing her fork at Regina. “I like her, she’s got spunk!” It was the perfect icebreaker.

Eventually everyone finished and then went and got changed, waiting for Regina to be picked up by her parents. During that time the rest of the morning was filled with stories from the two women as well as Jo answering Regina’s questions about being a policewoman and what her job was like.

“It isn’t always easy. I see a lot of things that are terrible. Help a lot of people out of bad situations, especially kids.” Emma looked away from her mom, as Regina sat riveted to Jo’s tale. “I got my degree in social work and just felt that I wasn’t doing everything that I could be doing to help so I became a police officer. Sometimes it’s put a strain on my relationships. My husband didn’t like that I was a policewoman so that-“

“You were married?! But… but I thought…” Regina trailed off, thoroughly confused now.

Jo chuckled. “Well Regina, I’ve always been gay- been a lesbian. My husband was just my way of denying that part of myself, of trying to ‘fit in’ whatever that was. I’m just sorry that I put him through that but at the same time he was an asshole.”

“Jo!” Blair exclaimed, shocked that she would use such language in front of the girls.

“Sorry Blair, but he was. He tried to blackmail me. He wanted to hurt me in the same way that I hurt his pride. Our divorce was a nightmare and it was some of the worst days of my life. But… then I met Emma.” Jo smiled over at her daughter who didn’t know much about Rick, only that he was really terrible to Jo. “She was my ray of sunshine as I got out of that marriage.”

Emma blushed brightly as three sets of eyes trained on her. Regina smiled warmly at her which made Emma blush all the brighter.

“But my work hasn’t always been great. I get side tracked with work, which effects Emma, but I’ve been doing better about that and uhh… well… I’m up for a promotion soon.” Jo rubbed the back of her neck uneasily. It wasn’t something that she had told Emma or Blair.

“You are?!” Both Emma and Blair exclaimed.

“Surprise.” Jo said feebly.

“Congratulations Mrs. Polniaczek.” Regina said to Jo.

“You can call me Jo, and thank you Regina, I mean that.” Jo's blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Regina. 

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Jo saw how Regina froze before she jumped up and ran for the back bedroom. Jo stopped Blair from getting up and went to the door.

Cora stood stiffly on the other side as the door was opened, looking Jo up and down disdainfully. “I’m here for my daughter Regina. Fetch her if you would.”

“I ain’t the fetchin’ type or one to fetch for someone like you.” Jo all but growled out, stepping back and away from the door allowing the woman to enter.

Cora raised an eyebrow before spotting Blair. “You really should train your people better.”

Jo was about to say something when Regina appeared from the hallway and approached them. Gone was the girl who had talked animatedly about her horses and her father, in her place was the prostrate daughter.

“Ah Regina. Time for us to go home.” Cora placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. If she hadn’t been looking, Jo would have missed the subtle pinching of Regina’s features when her mom placed her hand on Regina.

“We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m detective Jo Polniaczek, Emma’s mother.” Jo held out her hand and squeezed the hell out of the other woman’s hand, who dug her nails into the back of Jo’s letting her know she would give just as well as she got.

“Charmed.”

“Undoubtedly.” Jo said as she stared the other woman down.

“So good bye to Emma and Blair dear.”

Regina turned and said formally, “Thank you for allowing me to stay the weekend with you. I appreciate your hospitality.”

Cora ushered Regina out of the door and as the got into the elevator Jo smiled at the girl, “It was a pleasure meeting you Regina. Keep in touch.” Regina nodded her head slightly as the elevator doors closed.

Blair came up next to Jo as she shut the front door. “God you weren’t kidding Blair.” Blair smiled sadly as she patted her friends shoulder then went back to the living room to join Emma.

 

**November 1994**

 

Jo smiled as she walked into the precinct. Today was going to be a good day. No, not good. Good didn’t even begin to describe the sense of pride and happiness that filled Jo; today was going to be fantastic! She would officially become Emma’s adopted mother and she was walking into her new unit. It had been an uphill battle but one that she had worked hard for despite the ups and downs she had encountered.

Even though Jo had risen fairly quickly in the ranks of the department after going to the academy—perhaps a friendship with a certain blond who had pull with the mayor’s office didn’t hurt—Jo had worked hard and set her single minded determination to get through her days as a beat cop then as a detective. Looking back, Jo was able to recognize all that Blair had done was get Jo an audience with the right public officials after she had become a detective.

Since she had been a patrolwoman, Jo was always handed the domestic violence and abuse cases. Due to this she had become uniquely qualified to talk on this matter, plus her social work degree wasn’t anything to scoff at either. Luckily enough for Jo, the mayor had been looking to create a division specifically dedicated to “special” victims. A task force was created and Jo helped to establish a more comprehensive Family Justice Division in her Boston police branch. She was quite proud of helping to create the new special unit that was to deal with vulnerable populations but it had been a hard fought battle despite her connections and the mayors desire to make the unit happen. In Jo’s opinion her unit—and the way it was run—was long overdue.

So many things had happened in this last year it was mind blowing for her. She had a career she enjoyed, a kid she loved, and she had bought the brownstone for her mother. Blair had tried to “help” with the renovations but Jo wouldn’t hear it. Her family had pitched in once they got off work from the garage. They knew how hard Rose had struggled for her little girl and were happy to help out in any way that they could. It didn’t hurt that Jo made sure they were well fed despite not being in New York to oversee everything herself. It made her a little antsy that she hadn’t been there, that she was trusting in others to do right by her mom in her place.

There had been many a conversation between the two women where Blair had to calm Jo down. Blair was intimately aware of just how much Jo made as a detective and how much savings she had because Jo had grudgingly asked for her help once she had made a firm decision to buy the brownstone. Blair had been surprised to find out Jo had a rather aggressive and lucrative stock portfolio. It would never be anywhere near what Blair’s was, but for a woman of Jo’s standing it was rather impressive.

Jo was flying on cloud nine because she was going to see her daughter in a few short hours. She had the whole weekend mapped out. See Emma and Blair. Go to Rose’s and take her to the brownstone and give her the keys to her new house. Then see Emma perform lead in her end of term recital and spend the week with Rose and Blair before heading back to Boston.

“You guys don’t get to take my fucking kids away!” Jo heard screamed behind her.

The burning sensation she felt in the next moment shocked her as much as the seemingly muffled "gun" being yelled as her ears rang. She collapsed on the floor the same time as the gunman. Two officers were above her, one pushing down hard on her chest. The other was talking to her but she couldn't hear them; Jo was gasping for breath, choking, as she tasted copper.

~~~

Emma had invited Regina and her parents to the recital. Henry and Regina were definitely going but Cora would probably feign a migraine to get out of it. Ever since their showdown in Blair’s penthouse between Cora and Jo, the older woman had steered clear of Blair and Emma.

“Hey, hey! Last day of class, my mom comes in tonight and recital on Sunday afternoon.” Emma said as she skidded to a stop next to Regina who was waiting in the lobby for the other girl.

“I suppose I could tolerate you for three more days.” Regina grinned as she bumped shoulders with Emma and they set off for the subway. The paparazzi furor had died down enough that the girls could take the subway again, which both of them were grateful for. Both girls didn’t speak much just enjoying each other’s company as they thought about the unlikely pair they made. Both girls had friends but didn’t have any best friends, Regina because her friends were chosen by her mother and Emma because she wanted to find her own four Musketeers though she felt she had found her first addition to make that particular dream become a reality.

“Hey Regina?”

“Must you always use that phrase? Hay is for horses, however I will respond to Regina.”

Emma mouthed along as Regina spoke. For such a short period of time they knew each other’s mannerisms and sayings quite well.

“Oh god stop it!” Regina swatted at Emma who ducked away grinning though got a nasty look from the person she bumped into next to her.

“Look what you did. I just got the evil eye.” Emma whispered dramatically.

“That was all you dear. You with your ridiculous antics.”

“ _Why_ do you speak like an old schoolmarm?!” Emma lamented.

“You mistake breeding for age dear.” Regina grinned as they neared the subway entrance.

“Emma!” The black town car came to a halt next to them and Blair exited the car, her eyes red and puffy. “You’ve got to come NOW. We’re going to Boston.” Emma gulped as she nodded her head, her heart leaping into her throat. If they were leaving for Boston immediately then that meant...

“I’m sorry Regina but I can’t take you home, Emma and I have to leave right this instant.” Blair said as she ushered the shell shocked girl into the car. 

“Wh- why are you going to Boston?” Regina frighteningly asked.

Blair took in a shuddering breath. “Jo’s been shot. I’m sorry I can’t talk right now Regina, I have to go.”

Regina grabbed Blair and gave her a fierce hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Blair nodded and wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure before getting into the car, which took off as soon as the door was closed.

“Is she… is she…” Emma could barely get her words out as she hiccuped.

“She isn’t. Jo’s a fighter. But she’s- she’s been hurt very badly Emma.” Blair said as the girl collapsed against her and started sobbing in earnest. Blair had been surprised to get the call about Jo. She hadn’t known that Jo had listed her as her emergency contact and next of kin.

“Rose!” Emma said as she sat up looking wildly about.

Blair cupped Emma’s cheeks and made her look at her. “I sent a car for her so she’s probably already at the airstrip. We’ll do this together, I promise you Emma.”

Emma sobbed against Blair as she rocked the girl back and forth. Emma mumbling that she didn’t want her mom to die and Blair for her part biting her tongue so hard it bled so she wouldn’t break down either. She needed to be strong for Emma, and she wasn’t entirely sure she could be. It was her Joey that was hurt after all.


End file.
